


It's A Whole New World He Lives In

by Tr96ey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Harry Potter Leaves the Wizarding World, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Ron Weasley Bashing, Smart Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:31:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 43,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tr96ey/pseuds/Tr96ey
Summary: After his name comes out of the Goblet of Fire Harry, scared, desperate and alone wishes with all this being to be somewhere else where he could start over. His wish is granted by Jirachi and Harry starts a new life of gym battles, contest an everlasting bonds with these creatures called Pokemon.





	1. Prolog part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story follows the anime as a main base so if you only ever played the games a few parts might be a bit screwy particularly with the sudden learning of moves out of order. Harry might also come off as a kind of OC. PS this story isn't really beta read so there might B a few spelling and grammar mistakes I try my best to catch them all but sometimes they get through sorry in advance.

“You have everything you’ll need correct, you haven’t forgotten anything?” Asked a low, slightly gruff voice of a man as he look down at the youth who had been in his care for the last couple of months. He stood outside his research lab, watching along with a group of his assistants as the boy got ready to depart from Sandgem Town on a journey of his own.  
The man was roughly sixty in age and of considerable height, his hair and mustache were white and his eyes were a sharp ice blue. With naturally low set brows that gave him a very stern and slightly intimidating look.

  
“Yep! I double checked before leaving my room,” Answered the younger male. The fourteen year old boy, he was short for his age and looked to be closer to twelve, had light pale skin, shoulder length messy black hair and a very distinctive shade of piercing green eyes that were hidden behind black rectangular half frame glasses. On his forehead was a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt. It was no longer the noticeable angry red color it had once been, now it was only a thin, barely there, line of slightly concave pale tissue easily hidden behind black hair.

  
“Professor Rowan,” He started tentatively looking down at the ground. “thank you. You’ve done so much for me and I don’t think I could ever thank you enough.”  
He felt one of the tendrils of the creature that stood next to his feet wrap around his wrist. He looked down into the bright blue eyes of the creature that inhabited this land that was so different than the one he came from.

  
He was brought out of his musing when a hand came down on his shoulder and he looked up at the man that had helped and taught him so much about the world around him.

  
“Think nothing of it Harry, I was happy to help. You’ve also been quite helpful around here, I can guaranty that your cooking alone will be missed by both my staff and the Pokémon.” He assured in a stern but not unkind voice, before continuing in a more serious tone.

  
“Don’t forget that its in your file that you are required to have an examination when checking into any Pokémon center to make sure that your health is still on the up and up. Remember if you can't take care of your self then you wont be permitted to continue on your journey, this includes skipping meals.” He said, putting emphasis on the last statement. This made the green eyed teen wince, knowing that the man was talking about how severely underweight he was when he first arrived. He had also had the bad habit of forgetting to eat when he got to engrossed in learning about this new world.

  
“Yes sir, I’ll also call Professor Sycamore and Olympia when I get to Jubilife City.” He said, patting the pouch on the right side of his waist where he had stored the Holo Caster that the former had sent to him, along with a few other items.

  
“Good, you can always call here if you ever need help on the road, its better to be cautious than unprepared. You know the way to Jubilife already but be careful regardless. Remember there are countless Pokémon in this world. That means there are just as many thrills waiting for you out there! Farewell, your grand adventure begins right now!”

  
“Right!”“Syl!", Harry and his companion agreed in unison.

  
With one last smile Harry turned and started down the road with one Pokémon beside him and one in its pokéball as he head out on a new adventure.

* * *

  
2 months earlier

  
Harry sat with his knees pressed against his chest in the Gryffindor boys dorm, the curtains around his four-poster bed closed and tears streaming down his face.  
It had been a week since Halloween, it had been a week since his name came out of the Goblet of Fire and it had been a week since his life seemed to have taken another downward turn.  
For the last week he had been tripped, hexed and sneered at in classrooms and hallways by the other students. Practically the entire school was ostracizing him for something he didn’t do.

  
It was like a repeat of second year only this time he was all alone, and he was really in danger of dying and nobody seemed to care.  
The entire school seem to be against him, including his two best friends, or would it be ex best friends? Ron was of the belief that Harry had entered because he wanted more fame and attention and was spouting his opinion to anyone who would hear him. Hermione had been “disappointed in him” and “couldn’t believe he would break the rules like this and put himself in danger.”

  
The rest of the school just thought he was a cheater and a liar. The Hufflepuffs in particular were upset that he had taken the position of Hogwarts champion from Cedric. The Slytherins were making bets on whether or not and when he would die in the tournament.

  
One strange occurrence had been when a blond Ravenclaw girl came up to him and told him, in an airy tone; “Don’t worry, you’ll be better off once you’ve gone away, and the nargles won't be able to follow you.”

Her tone hadn't been malicious but, to Harry, it almost sounded as if she told him he’d be better off when he died.  
And there was the crux of the matter. This tournament was going to kill him, and Harry did not want to die. That was the thought that kept on lingering in the back of Harry’s mind, he didn’t want to die.

  
Throughout the passing days, Harry had been thinking of a way to get out of the tournament alive. He had researched the tournament when he heard that it was being held this year and quite frankly it was terrifying. They put a stop to it for good reason, it was almost expected for at least one competitor to lose their life in competition. Hell the last time the competition had been held had had the tournament put to rest because one of the task had resulted in some of the spectators dying.

  
Harry wasn’t stupid, he knew that the main reason he’d survived some of his past ‘adventures’ have been pure dumb luck. But now he was on his own practically everyone had turned on him, sadly not for the first time, and because of the rules of this stupid tournament he wasn’t allowed outside help. In short, he was sure he wasn’t going to come out of this alive.  
Because of the binding contract of the cup if he tried backing out of the tournament he would be stripped of his magic. And if Harry was stripped of his magic he couldn't go to Hogwarts and if he couldn't go to Hogwarts he would have to go back to the Dursleys and that might very well result in his death too. Hogwarts was supposed to be his escape from the Dursleys, discovering magic was supposed to take him away from the hate, the glares, the cruel words and from everything that was happening to him now, the only difference was he wasn’t being worked like a slave or beaten and at this point, with his life on the line, that was only a minor plus.

  
Honestly if Harry didn’t have to return to the Dursleys he would have given up his magic if it meant living. If he had a place to go home to, if he had a nice loving family like Hermione or Ron he would have left Hogwarts if it meant being out of this death sentence they were calling a tournament. But all he had was the Dursleys to return to if he lost his magic, even his Godfather, Sirius Black, whom he had met at the end of the previous year wouldn’t be able to take him in due to his status as a fugitive from the law. He felt trapped and sick to his stomach over the entire situation.

  
He had reached his personal breaking point, thinking back on the past few days, and found himself sitting on his bed, clutching his bank pouch that he'd gotten earlier in the summer, it was a money pouch that was directly attached to his vault at Gringotts, a half-baked plan to exchange out his money and run away into the muggle world in his mind. The curtains around his bed were closed, and he was silently crying and wishing desperately to be somewhere, anywhere, else.

  
“ I don’t want to be here.” He whispered in a watery voice, the thought repeating in his head. For the past 3 years Hogwarts had been his home; the place where he felt safe and happy, where he always wished to return when he was gone. Before the castle itself was a warm presence holding on to him, even at that moment he could feel the castle around him almost as if it was trying fruitlessly to comfort him, but it didn’t help, all he felt was scared and trapped within its walls.

  
Faintly somewhere in the back of his mind he heard a voice.

  
_‘Hello... Jirachi; the wish…’_

  
Harry, in his current mental and emotional state, couldn’t be bothered to wonder about the origin of the voice, his mind passing it off as something out of his imagination, and still too preoccupied thinking about his desire to escape.

  
_’…able to take you away…’_

  
The words were a feather soft echoing of a voice from far away, just barely able to be heard.

  
_‘…my world, a different world...’_

  
Only parts of the soft voices sentences were distinguishable enough to be heard.

  
‘ _… energy might not be able to come…’_

  
_‘… want to leave?….somewhere new and start again?’_

  
That sentence caught Harry's attention; somewhere new and start again? Yes. That was what Harry wanted, a fresh start somewhere where he didn’t have any titles and expectations to live up to, and no lies or rumors started about him to be judged by. No, Boy-Who-Lived, no, Freak, he could just be Harry.

“I don’t want to be here.” He reiterated, still wishing to be somewhere else still wishing to be somewhere else far away.  
Even in Harry’s fragile state of mind he’s still didn’t expect anything to happen, somewhere in his mind thinking that the voice was in his imagination.  
So it took him by surprise when his body felt like it was being stretched and pushed through a tube as his body glowed for a second.  
In a light iridescent flash, the bed was left empty, and it's occupant gone, forever leaving the life he once had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is the first part of the prolog. The story is going to take a considerable amount of time to update unfortunately work drains the life and emotion out of me. And I find it difficult sometimes to put my ideas and thoughts into words there's also the fact that I have another story that I updating that I've been neglecting so it might be a while between updates so sorry but that's how it goes.  
> Away what do you think?  
> I already have Harrys team figure it out.  
> Also just to get this question out of the way since I know it's going to pop up; No, Sirius and Remus are not going to be coming over nor is Hedwig.


	2. Prolog  part 2: Coming to the world of pokemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is pulled into the Pokemon world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this mutch out even if it is mostly just well set up for the main story, but hey I'm still alive and writing.

Jirachi, the wish Pokemon. A one-of-a-kind mythical Pokemon believed to have the ability to grant wishes for 7 days when It wakes every thousand years. However when its physical body is asleep Its mind is awake on a psychic plane, becoming one with the cosmos able to sense the desires and wants of everything in the universe. But only able to grant wishes made for the truly deserving and needing.

  
The legendary Pokemon was currently trying it's hardest to pull the dark-haired boy into its own world as quickly as possible.

  
When Jirachi, had first heard the whispered wish; _'I don’t want to be here'_. It had been surprised, because, for the first time the voice had not come from within its own world, it had come from somewhere further away. Another plane of existence, another universe. 

It had introduce Itself and explain its reason for reaching out to him.

_"Hello there I am Jirachi; the wish Pokemon, if you don't wanna be there then I might be able to take you away from there. You would be coming to my world, a different world."_

But with the distance between them it wasn't sure if the boy had been able to hear it properly, even to Jirachi when his voice, or well the voice of his wish, had come through it was clear but very very soft. However on top of the distance that made it difficult to communicate, there was also some strange power that seemed to be present in the other world, making it foggy and muddled. Even the boy had the same strange power or energy that seemed native to only this world."

_"That strange energy might not be able to come along with you, do you still want to leave? If you do you'll have to start a whole new life, do you really want to go somewhere new and start again?"_

With that final question of affirmation the boy had in the end agreed and Jirachi proceeded to try and bring him through into its world.

However things became somewhat complicated, the strange energy in the boy also seem to be a sort of life source of the world and abruptly being pulled away from it seem to be draining the life out of him.

* * *

 "Arck!"

Harry, couldn't help the scream he let out, felt like his body was both too tight and about to come apart any moment, as if he had dove to deep under water, like he was weightless and being crushed at the same time. Everything had happened so fast, one second he was crying, having what he thought was an imaginary conversation, on his bed, the next he's being pulled through what looked like a tunnel of stars.

All around was what looked like an entire cosmos of stars, all rushing past him as he was being pulled along. As he was moving he heard the same voice from earlier start to speak again, but this time it was easier to understand, but at the same time the feeling of weightlessness intensified and sensation of being crushed decreased.

 _'Hold on you're nearly halfway here,'_ He heard the voice, Jirachi he remembered, say, now more clearly, as he felt himself being pulled faster along.

Jirachi was feeling slightly panicked, it wasn't sure if it could bring Harry over before all the energy was drained out of him, and with it, his life. The only thing it could do was try and pull him into It's world as fast as possible. Once he was in it's world where it would have free reign of its power, Jirachi was sure it would be able to keep him alive. With the world being so far away and saturated in that it's own energy, there was only so much the legendary pokemon could do, just pulling Harry out of the other world had been much more difficult than teleporting anything else would have been from within It's own world. But as he was getting closer and closer to Its home world the easier it was for it to pull him along. The only thing it had to worry about was Harry making it through the trip without being drained of all of his energy and subsequently his life. The only thing it could do was try and keep pulling him as fast as possible.

 _'Come on just a little bit more'_ Jirachiencouraged both Harry and Itself _,_ they could only hold on tell the end.

Harry was starting to feel strange the crushing feeling was starting to lessen, but the weightless feeling had intensified and he had started to feel slightly lethargic.

 _'Hold on, you have to hold on!'_ He could hear Jirachi cry out in his mind, but he was starting to feel sleepy.

 _"No! Please hold on!"_ Jirachi was very distressed now, Harry was nearly out of energy and he was barely more than halfway through.

It was so close, Harry could feel himself slipping away, like he was on the verge of sleep. The crushing feeling in his body had dwindled into a soft pressure along his skin that was slowly decreasing, like a tether unraveling from him, going up from his feet and traveling the length of his body. Once the decreasing pressure reached his forehead he felt it, the crushing feeling returning for a brief moment.

Harry couldn't stop the cry of pain that left his mouth, now no longer feeling sleepy, at the sudden feeling of being smashed, an intense crushing like he had all of Hagrids' weight slammed onto him for a second. After that, the crushing feeling returned to what it had felt like when he had first been pulled away.

Jirachi wasn't sure what had just happened but was relieved nonetheless , It could sense that Harry was on the verge of losing almost all of his power then after some strange burst of energy from his forehead Harry had started to secrete energy once more. Now, more determined than before, the steel/psychic type focused all of its efforts in to getting Harry within the boundaries of Its own world.

It had taken a considerable amount of time to get Harry to the brink of Its own universe, even though it  had only been a few minutes since Jirachi had started the process of relocating Harry, teleporting something or someone inside of a Pokemons telepathic range was normally near instantaneous. Jirachi being a legendary mythical Pokemon had one of, if not the highest, range of telepathy. This however didn't stop the fact that bringing someone from another universe would apparently take much longer, though it seemed, after the unexpected power surge, Harry had a bit more than enough energy to be able to make it to the boundary of Jirachis world. 

Now with the green eyed boy just before the border of the world, Jirachi set to work on altering his body to fit into his new home world. Starting with slowly extracting the remaining amount of energy and filling in the gap that was left in its place.

* * *

 

Slowly, even slower than before, Harry felt the unraveling of the crushing sensation from his body along with some of the weightless feeling.

Harry slowly blinked open his eyes, he hadn't even realized he had closed them at some point, and found that he now seemed to be floating in what appeared to be space, it looked like the tunnel he had been in had expanded around him in an endless void of sparkling stars against a background of dark blue and purple. Harry also wasn't alone, in front of him was a small creature that Harry assumed was Jirachi.

The small creature was only a little more than a foot in height, its body was white and humanoid in shape. Its head was yellow and looked like a three point star, with light teal tags hanging on the points, It had teal V shaped markings underneath Its closed eyes and long flowing yellow, wing-like streamers coming out of Its back. One thing that stood out was that it looked transparent, like a ghost or projection.

"Jirachi?" Harry asked slowly, still a bit dazed from the events that had happened. "What happened?"

 ' _You made it.'_  The pokemon answered, still working to modify him to the world he would now be a part of. 

Harrys brow furrowed in confusion at having heard the answer but not seeing Jirachis mouth move, but he decided to ignore it.

"What do you mean I made it? Made it where," Then a moment later he asked "and what are you?" 

 _'You made it to my world, your new home.'_ It answered. _'I told you before but I guess you didn't hear I'm a Pokemon, Jirachi;  the wish Pokemon. One of the beings that live in this world.'_

"New home?" It took a second for Harry to process and remember everything he had been told. "Some where I can start again." He said, reciting what had been told to him.

"So there are more of you? And what about my world, can I go back or see anyone." 

_'No I'm what's called a legendary pokemon, there's only one of me. As for you going back to your old world; No, I cant send you back, you almost didn't make it, and now without that energy in you I don't think you'd make it half way before the life drained from you.'_

Honestly Jirachi was sure that the only reason Harry had survived the transfer was because of the energy in his body keeping him alive, and the fact that it was less difficult for Itself to pull him into Its own world than trying to push him in another.

"What energy?" Questioned the green eyed teen.

_'You don't know what it was? There was energy inside of you,  a lot of it was in that wound on your forehead.'_

"In the wound on my- my scar? Are you talking about my magic?"

 _'If that's what you call it, then yes.'_ Jirachi said as it finaly finished the adaptations to Harry's body, as well as fixing some physical injuries that had dotted his body from years of his mistreatment. " _I think its time for you to go and experience your new world."_

"What?"Harry questionedat the abrupt end to the conversation, he had so many questions on what was going on and what was going to happen but was so confused, and somewhere inside excited, he couldn't voice them properly, and now was apparently being sent on his way too, he didn't even know where.

 _'Don't worry you'll learn everything you need to know in this world. This is your fresh start, your wish granted, as well as another's.'_ Jirachi informed him as what looked like a yellow eye, with a  teal pupil opened on its stomach and the tags on its head began to rise upwards.

Harry's body was outlined in a light blue light briefly before he, once again disappeared in a flash of rainbow colored wight light.

He reappeared in a forest. All the air was forced from him as his back collided with the grass covered ground. Harry let out of grunt as he pushed himself into a sitting position, taking deep breaths now feeling as though he could breathe properly as he couldn't during his transfer process or during his conversation with Jirachi.

With each breath he started to feel more and more lethargic as he started to ache with a prickling sensation, like he was just starting to get feeling back in his body after being numb.

Harry leaned back against the ground resting his now exhausted and aching body on the ground falling asleep almost instantly.

He didn't notice when a creature appeared  a few yards away from him in the same manner he had appeared.

"TyTy?" He heard as something thick nudged him.

"Huumm?" Harry opened his sleep blurry eyes only to see a blur of brown before promptly closing his eyes and going back to sleep.

* * *

 

  **Kalos Region - Anistar City- Anistar Gym**

A shooting star flashed by on a part of the planetarium like ceiling of the the Anistar city gym, as the the gym leader, Olympias, eyes shot open, catching the attention of her students and apprentices. Her usually shining violet eyes, becoming steely and her pupils constricting as her purple hair started to twist and uncurl as she started to rise into the air.

"Lady Olympia!?" One of her apprentices shouted out in shock.

A second later the ceiling was lit up by a supernova appearing out of nowhere before constricting down into what looked like a new star.

Olympia on the other hand was busy being bombarded by visions of a boy with black hair and green eyes, watching as he came from somewhere she had never seen  with no pokemon,  she couldn't see any thing specific, she could tell he had been hurt, abandoned and was longing to leave, she seen him disappearing from his bed and appearing in front of something she almost could not believe; the legendary mythical Pokemon Jirachi, before being relocated to what looked like a forest in the Sinnoh region before seeing an older man with white hair finding him.

"Lady Olympia, what happened? What did you see?" Another of her students asked as she came out of her vision. This vision had been flash and bright, so mutch so that it had been hard to follow for anyone not trained in clairvoyance.

"I cannot say, rest assure I don't see any danger just something...new." She informed her students before turning and heading towards the foyer of the gym .

" I have to make a call to Professor Sycamore."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also open to any suggestions about the pairing, just not Ash, (Male characters only this story is under M/M for a reason) which probably won't be for a while, but I still haven't settled on who Harry will be paired with.  
> I really do want to get into the main part of the story but at the same time I need to set up the background and all the other important stuff but my ADD brain keeps jumping ahead in the story distracting me. Sorry if this is mostly just setup for the store to come.  
> I'm so itching to write about Harry's adventures and his team, any guesses on who his first two Pokemon are? leave a comment.  
> Also thanks for all the Kudos and bookmarks.


	3. Prolog part 3 Its a whole new way to see

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry walks up and starts to learn about his new world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be a few jumps in time throughout the next few chapter again this is a prologue to set up Harry's Adventure in the story. Also I actually posted this on I accident I meant to press say edit and press the post and didn't know how to undo that so sorry if there are few mistakes, I tried going through I'm correcting and hopefully I got them all but sorry if some parts seemed a bit hard to read just let me know and I'll try and fix it.

A low growling sound and stomping were what Harry awoke to. He wasn't sure why, but he felt a little bit angry and weary, but they were overshadowed by confusion at what was going on.

He was in a bed looking at a blurry blue ceiling, sunlight pouring in through a window if the brightness of the room was anything to go by. 

"Easy I'm not going to harm him, I only came in to check and see if he was still sleeping." Said a gruff male voice as the growling continued.

Harry heard the growling become softer, but it didn't stop, strangely, he felt is anger and wariness start to lessen a bit. 

"Huh?" Harry let out a noise of confusion, at the weird feeling, catching the attention of the others in the room.

"Ah, so you're awake," said the male voice again, " you've been asleep for quite some time young man." 

Harry slowly sat up in bed, and instinctively reached for his glasses, looking for the person, but stopped part way when he both, registered what he was seeing, and that he couldn't find his glasses. He could see the blurred image of a man with white hair and a mustache standing a few feet from the bed looking at him. What shocked him was the fact that even though the image was distorted as it was, it was much clearer than what he should have been able to see without his glasses. 

He turned, looking at the nightstand, but when not seeing his glasses on the dark brown surface , he started looking around a bit frantically.

"On the windowsill." The man said, watching patiently. 

Harry turned and looked at the window on the wall that the bed was pressed against, and sitting on the windowsill were his glasses next to a case.

"Thank you." Said the green eyed teen putting his glasses on, but once he did instead of everything becoming clear everything seemed to become even more distorted.

"What?" He questioned himself quietly taking his glasses off and putting them back on before removing them again and inspecting them, internally becoming a bit panicked over the situation. Waking up in a strange place with a stranger and something growling, miraculously having his vision improved, though still unable to see properly,  and now his glasses for some reason were making his vision worse instead of better. It was a lot to take in, so much so that he didn't notice the growling getting louder or that the angry mistrustful feeling was starting to slowly rise along with his distress. 

"Try the ones in the cases," the man spoke again, his voice was calm and even but it also sounded like he was waiting to see if something would happen.

Harry picked up the case and open it, inside was a pair of black half rim rectangular eyeglass. Harry was shocked when, after putting them on everything came into focus,  becoming much clearer than he had ever remembered seeing before in his life. Looking over to the man, he had white ,slightly, spiked hair, mutton chops and a mustache, he was wearing a white lab coat over a white shirt and brown tie. 

Harry when to open his mouth when he felt a nudge and the side of the bed dip next to him. 

When he turned he came face-to-face with a very large mouth of pointed teeth.

He couldn't help the scream that escaped his lips as he jerked back and slammed himself against the window seal and wall on the opposite side of the bed.

"Ty!?" The, whatever it was, jerked back in surprise at Harry's outburst.

Now that it was further back Harry got a better look at the creature. It resembled a miniature tyrannosaurus rex, brown in color with a white mane of pointed  out fur on its neck and a cream-colored jaw with orange nubby spikes on its head and one on its stubby tail. With its hunched over posture it looked like it would come up to about Harrys chin in height, but was much larger in width, Harry would probably only be able to wrap his arms halfway around its head.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Harry questioned breathless, breathing deeply still pressed against the wall.

Then looking around briefly asked "And where am I?"

"It's called a Tyrunt." The man stated, drawing the attention back to himself, Harry only briefly flicking his eyes over towards the man before training them on the sharp tooth creature in front of him while the Tyrunt turned and made another growling noise. 

Harry once again felt the mistrustful angry feeling, only instead of feeling it  like a pin prick in the back of his mind  now it seemed to be radiating off the dinosaur shaped creature in front of him.

"Is it dangerous?" He asked, nervous at being so close to something  that could chomp him from head to elbow, when he could tell it was upset.

" I don't think you have anything to worry about, in fact it took it upon itself to stand guard over you while you were sleeping. It's been growling in warning if it believed someone was getting too close to you." He answered reassuringly.

" As to where you are  you're in my research laboratory just outside of Sandgem town in the Sinnoh region. Though I'm more interested in where you came from young man."

"Research laboratory, what kind of research?" Harry asked, wide-eyed and turning to face the man, wondering if maybe he thought he was some kind of alien or something.

"Pokemon research." Was the answer he got, once more from the tone of his voice it seemed like he was waiting for something.

At the word "Pokemon" Harry gasped slightly, the image of the star-shaped Pokemon popping into his head.

"Like Jirachi?" He asked. At that question the man's eyebrows shot into his hairline.

" So Augustine was telling the truth, I didn't doubt his source but to hear confirmation is astounding. You really were brought to this world by the legendary Pokemon Jirachi." The man said in amazement.

 Harry opened his mouth to reply, but he wasn't sure what to say. The man took a step forward but stopped when Tyrunt let out a another growl, crouching slightly and looking pointedly at the man. 

Again Harry could feel something radiating off the Pokemon this it was a bit harder to tell what it was, it didn't feel like anger this time it was more like, fear or uncertainty.

Tentatively, with much more confidence that it wasn't angry or upset with him, Harry slowly reached out a hand hovering slightly over the Pokemons large head.

"Easy," He said quietly, catching the Tyrunts attention, "its okay." He slowly brought his hand gently on to the top of its head.

The instant Harry's hand made contact he was hit with the same feelings of fear and uncertainty he felt coming off the Pokemon. Only it felt hollow like he was remembering the emotions instead of feeling it at that moment.

Harry tensed up and retracted his hand when the feeling hit, but right when he did the Tyrunt turned and looked at him and the fear Harry could still feel radiating off it changed. 

"Ty Ty Tyrunt?" It didn't feel scared and angry like it had been before, now it seemed scared and sad.

He wasn't sure how or why but guessed that the Tyrunt probably believed he was upset with it. Taking a second to brace himself he reached his hand out again and put it on the T-Rex shaped Pokemons head, once again getting hit with loud echoes of emotion, and started to try and reassure the Pokemon.

"No no no, its okay,  it's okay," he said, in his best soothing voice, stroking its head.

As he did so he felt the Tyrant start to calm down, the worry and sadness leaving it, he smiled as he seen the creatures face relax in relief.

Once it was completely calm, Harry could  feel a spark of what felt like embarrassment, it shook his hand off of it's head, and started to quickly trudge out of the room. It did stop to give one last look between Harry and the man, who had been watching the whole time in silence, before leaving the room. 

"That was quite impressive, calming a Pokemon down the way you did," The man praised, bringing Harry's attention back to him.

He walked over to the bed , pulling the chair out from the desk, that Harry just noticed was in the room, and taking a seat facing the youth in the bed.

"I believe introductions are in order, my name is Professor Bradley Rowan."

 Harry looked apprehensively around the room, not really sure how to feel about the whole situation or if it was a good idea to tell the professor anything. On one hand he might think Harry was some sort of alien or threat to their world and might have him locked up or experiment on him. But when he heard that he really had been brought over by Jirachi he hadn't seemed scared or upset just intrigued and maybe a little awestruck. 

Then he remembered Jirachis parting words to him; _' this is your fresh start, your wish granted'_

This was his new life and he didn't think Jirachi would grant his wish only for him to end up stuck as some unwilling test subject., so making a decision Harry turn to face the professor not quite able to keep the uncertain look off his face but managed to offer a tentative smile.

"I'm Harry." He offered, receiving a nod.

"Now I believe we have quite a bit to discuss."

* * *

 Harry walked down a hallway of the lab, an encyclopedia of the Pokemon in the Sinnoh region clutched to his chest, having come from a lesson/assisting around the lab.

It hadn't taken very long for Harry to get into a type of pattern, he had been living at the research lab for a little over a week.

  
The professor had told him during their first conversation, that he would be living there with him as he started to learn and get accustomed to this new world, seeing as Harry didn't have any where else to go. Harry had been some what right when he thought Professor Rowan might see him as some piece of research material, but not in the way he had feared.

  
As it turned out Professor Rowan was more interested in Harry's interactions with Jirachi then he was about Harry's former world. Apparently the most researchers had to go on about the mythical Pokemon were just that, myths and legends. It was a whole new discovery to find out that Jirachi had the power to contact people from other worlds. Though he didn't mention the word magic, Harry had explained that a very few percent of the people of his world had a type of energy and it had been because of it he was able to survive being teleported into the Pokemon world. This had greatly intrigued Professor Rowan as well as the other professors he had been introduced to via video phone.

  
In the first few days Harry had met Professor's Silverstar, Sycamore, Oak, Ivy, Elm, Birch, Juniper(both father and daughter), Kukui, and Burnet and had basically given each of them the same explanation he had given Professor Rowan. They had all been astonished to hear his tale and had many questions most of which Harry couldn't answer. To his surprise they didn't seem to interested in his world, there had been a few questions asked about where he'd come from but those questions had had more to with Jirachi's actions in the world than to do with the world itself.

  
Harry had to explain about the Triwizard Tournament and how he ended up being forced to participate, though he had been very careful to leave out any magical aspects of his story, as well as how his life had been in danger every year he been at his school. All the professors had been shocked and horrified that he would have had to participate in a contest that probably would have killed him. He had also with great reluctance gave them the very, bare minimum of the story of how he had been orphaned at a young age. He told the professors that he had been attacked by one of the people of his world whom had tried to use the energy of their world to try and kill him, after murdering his parents, and ended up leaving a significant portion of power dormant inside of his scar which, apparently, had been released when Jirachi brought him over, allowing him to survive the transfer.

After that the professors had mainly questioned him about the sensation he felt during each portion of the transfer. He had also had to describe for them, in great detail, Jirachis physical appearance, apparently no one in recent history had been able to document anything about the Pokemons physical appearance, Professor Oak even drawing up a surprisingly accurate picture of the steel/psychic type from Harry's description.

 Harry had also been learning about the Pokemon world in general, he was being taught by Professor Rowan and his assistants; Yuzo, Miranda, Zach and Albert, it was all so overwhelming but at the same time exciting, it was almost like when he'd first come into the Wizarding World and learned about magic. Harry like learning from each of the professor's assistants. Yuzo and Miranda mainly taught Harry about all the different Pokemon species and type variations. Miranda normally showing him in books or videos the different species of Pokemon, explaining their types biological components. She was a very patient and kind teacher, and was more than happy sharing her knowledge of Pokemon, she always had some silly little trick or rhyme that she would use to memorize certain facts about different Pokemon that she would tell Harry as a way to help him remember.

Yuzo would normally teach Harry about type variations of Pokemon, specifically, their moves and attacks. Normally his lessons involved taking Harry out to see the Pokemon that lived in the research facility and having them demonstrate different moves and explaining the different types, effects and appearance. Throughout his lessons, Yuzo liked to randomly quiz Harry on what he had learned, either with him or the other assistance.

 Albert would teach him more the different habitats and living conditions of different pokemon. Explaining their different dietary needs and showing him the different ways to prepare Pokemon food, as well as the different plants and berries that could be found in certain habitats and how to find them, along with grooming techniques.

Zach, on the other hand would teach Harry more about the different technology and culture of their world, even though there wasn't a vast difference between this world and the muggle world of his universe,  Harry had been isolated for most of his childhood in the non-magical world. He showed Harry how to use all the basics like a computer and video phones as well as how to work some of the basic equipment they used around the laboratory. Zach would also have Harry watch local Pokemon battles and contests reruns with him, and would have him read various magazines and news articles.

Harry had been thoroughly entranced by all different species and variations of Pokemon and loved learning about all aspects of them, he especially loved his lessons with Professor Rowan. The man was normally busy with whatever research he was conducting, so during Harry's lessons with him, he would have Harry accompany him, narrating what he was doing and why, giving in depth lecturers about the background of the pokemon he was studying and why he was looking into whatever the topic of interest was for that specific study.

He wood always answer whatever questions Harry had on whatever given case study, and any questions that he couldn't, were questions he himself was researching.

 Harry had taken every bit of information and knowledge he could from all of the scientist that worked in the laboratory, he was not going to let himself be distracted from learning like he had let himself be in the Wizarding World nor was he going to hold himself back like he had to do in primary school for the sake of his aunt and uncle's delusions of Dudley being a genius. He was going to learn as much as he could for his own sake and his new life, he was not going to waste this opportunity he'd been given.

It actually felt very good whenever one of his pseudo teachers would praise and compliment him on how well he was doing. They were all actually very impressed with how fast he was  managing to pick up most of the information, it had taken Harry less then a day and a half to memorize all of the different Pokemon types and their weaknesses and strengths concerning each other. He had only been there a week and already had a fundamental grasp on what most known Pokemon moves effects were.

As Harry continue down the hallway of the laboratory he felt a hollow jolt of excitement and heard an excited chirping trill.

"StarStarly!"

He turned around just as the little bird Pokemon came down and perched itself on his shoulder with a happy chirp.

He smiled at the little Pokemon able to feel a small bit of happiness radiating off of it. Most of the Pokemon seem to take an odd interest in him for a short time when he first showed up. Though after their initial investigation of him they seemed to lose interest but would always be happy to see him. The exception being the Tyrunt  that he had woken up next to, the Pokemon seem to be both aloof and attached to him, it would come looking for him several times a day and would stare at him for a few moments before running off and doing whatever it was it did when left to its own devices, when it wasn't being studied. 

Professor Rowan had told him that a Tyrunt was not only a very rare pokemon only native to the Kalos region it was also supposed to be extinct, so despite being curious on where it came from the professor had been very interested in studying all he could about the prehistoric Pokemon.

Harry stroked the Starlys head before watching as it took off out an open window, smiling to himself and started walking back to his room. 

He had a few books that had been sent by Professor Sycamore he'd wanted to continue reading as well as a few videos of old Pokemon contest and a Champion League battle rerun he wanted to watch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tyrunt is going to have his own little backstories on where he came from and how it happened and Harrys going to figure that out later on once he's got a better handle on his psychic powers, he has a few more that you havent seen yet.
> 
> Feeling a little upset I wanted to introduce Harry second Pokemon before ending this chapter but things happen anyway I'm still taking suggestions for Harry's pairing or anyone he might date ( Male characters only, not Ash)
> 
> Thank you for all the Kudos comments and bookmarks leave a review and tell me what you think of the story so far 💖
> 
> I've got a lot of inspiration from three specific stories:
> 
> "Wishing Upon a Pokemon" by Rikaeus (Pokemon/Harry Potter) https://m.fanfiction.net/s/11498491/1/Wishing-Upon-A-Pokemon
> 
> "Tipping The Scale " & "Tempting Treats" by RandomJaz (Pokemon) https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomJaz/pseuds/RandomJaz


	4. Prolog part 4 Its a whole new place with a brand new attitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meeting his new friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again this is just a little bit more set up, I really really want to get into the main journey of the story but then I'm like 'no I still need to finish the setup there's still so mutch that I want to be known before we get into all that stuff' then I'm like 'fine guess more prologue'. So sorry no actual Journey yet. But I am trying to get through all this stuff so some parts might be a bit more of a rushed summarization of events.

**Present day**

Harry had just gotten to the halfway mark between Sandgem Town and Jubilife City, and was taking a short lunch break under the shade of a tree off the side of the road. His friend and partner was lying down next to him just outside of the shade of the tree, enjoying the sunlight as it rested contently with their eyes closed. Harry smiled as he stroked its head seeing a bit of pink cream around its mouth from the pokepuff it had enjoyed as an after lunch treat.

He thought back to how he and his friend had met.

* * *

 **1½ Months Earlier**  

It had only been a few weeks since Harry had first started making a new life in the Pokemon world and was making his way through the laboratory towards one of the kitchens to start making lunch for the professor and the research team as well as starting on the Pokemons food. He hadn't had any lessons with any of the assistance that day and had chosen to instead read in his room.

He had been reading up on different places in the Kalos region to get a better understanding of some of the cultural aspects of the region and professor Sycamore and Olympia had both been sending him books magazines and other source material for him to study up on.

It had been decided that Harry's status as an immigrant from a different world would be kept secret. Apart from the various professors that Harry had spoken to and the Anistar gym leader, Olympia, the only other people that new of Harry's actual world of origin we're a few select government officials.

They couldn't say for sure if Harry's origin might cause him to be put in danger if it was made public knowledge, but it would  definitely cause attention to be drawn to him, which Harry honestly did not want. For the moment he just wanted to get his feet on the ground and start somehow shaping out a new life for himself and not be reminded of the one he'd given up. Whenever he didn't have anything to do he would start thinking about the world he left behind and everybody in it and was often hit with pangs of regret for leaving them, but also felt hurt when he would remember why he had wanted to leave, overall he tried  blocking all those memories out and moving on, filling his days with reading and learning about the new world around him.

For the time being if anyone asked, Harry was to say he was from the Kalos region and had been in some  unknown accident that had rendered him temporarily amnesiac with little to no memories beyond basic information on himself. It was an effective ruse especially after finding out that Harry fluently spoke and read French, or Kalosian as it was called here.

English was the universally spoken language in this world but there were many different dialects and accents that were developed in different places, however there were practically no places that had an entirely different secondary language, the two most known being Kalos and Alola.

One summer when Harry was 7, his aunt had enrolled Dudley in a summer French language course, Dudley had thrown an enormous tantrum and refuse to go. As it turned out the class had been very very expensive and, despite Vernon's blustering over the phone, non-refundable, so his aunt and uncle had made Harry go instead, having him use Dudley's name. That might have been the single best thing his relatives had ever done for him, for once Harry didn't need to hold himself back for the sake of making Dudley look good, he had excelled in the class and had even done so well that they bumped him up to a higher level for no additional charge. Harry had learned normal conversational French as well as how to read the language and earned a special certificate of completion stating that he had come in first in the course. Because the certificate had Dudley's name on it Harry's aunt and uncle would always brag to the neighbors about what a genius Dudley was, they had even gone so far as to put it on Dudley's Smeltings application that he was fluent in French. When school started again Harry had continued learning the language on his own, reading the various French books in the language section of the school library.

With some help from Professor Sycamore as well as the Kalos region prime minister, whom had also been brought in on the secret of Harry's true home world, Harry had been registered as a citizen of the Kalos region. There had also been a fake background made for him, according to his record Harry had been born in Anistar City and after being orphaned at a very young age had been made the ward of Valhalla, the former Anistar City gym leader and Olympia's late father.

Making his way into the kitchen area Harry felt a sharp spike of fear and confusion pressing at the back of his mind. 

Harry had been there long enough to recognize the sensation; he was feeling a Pokemon's emotion.

Harry had been shocked when he found out that feeling the emotions of Pokemon wasn't an everyday occurrence in this world nor was it a quirk of Pokemon in general. After he brought it up with Professor Rowan, he had at first been a bit scared that the situation would be like when everyone found out about his Parseltongue ability in second year, but he'd been surprised when Professor Rowan told him that not only were there other people in the world , though very few, with similar abilities to his, but the professor was already in contact with one such person. 

Harry had then been introduced to Olympia who had told Harry it had actually been her that had foreseen his arrival in the Pokemon world, as well as some of what had gone on in his previous world, and had informed Professor Sycamore and subsequently Professor Rowan about him. And even though he was a bit apprehensive about trusting the woman, especially after finding out that she knew more about his world than he wanted anyone to know, she had allayed his fears by telling him that she wouldn't say anything to anyone without his express permission and had even promised him reading material that would help with his telepathic powers. The books so far had only been able to help explain what to Harry what he was; some sort of telepathic empath; a person whom could feel the emotional state of another creature. It was also very likely for him to have the potential to learn how to use psychic energy in different ways such as telekinesis and clairvoyance like Olympia herself could do. Harry had also learn that the stronger the emotions of the Pokemon the more clearly hed be able to feel them and the feeling was ten time stronger through touch, although he had found that out on his own not through the book, when an over excited and curious Chimchar had jumped on his head and he had gotten sutch a jolt from its overly eager emotions he started to jump around the lab in an almost manic sense of delight and nearly fell out the window.

However right now at that instant Harry found himself looking around the kitchen for whatever Pokemon was so upset.

He walked around in the kitchen trying to do as the book said and focus on opening his inner eye, the source of his psychic power. According to Olympia and the book using it constantly would only help him in the long run, after a while he would get used to filtering out the secondary emotions of the Pokemon around him as well as keeping their emotions from overpowering him when he came into physical contact with them.

As he walked over near a couch setup on the far side of the room he felt the fear become stronger as well as a bit of aggression, when he heard a little whimpering cry he stopped and backed up a few steps. Cautiously Harry got down on his hands and knees and looked underneath the couch.

They're huddled against the back wall was a small brown, fox like pokemon.

"An Eevee?" Harry questioned himself, looking at the small pokemon. 

"VeeEeveeVee!" The small pokemon cried at him before growling a bit in warning.

Harry could still feel the fear and agression coming off of it and tried to calm it down.

He put his hands behind his back and started speaking in a soothing tone

"Hey it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." He assured, staring into the Pokemons big brown eyes.

As he looked closer at the Eevee he noticed that it looked somewhat disheveled and was keeping one paw off the ground and figured it was probably hurt.

Slowly, and careful not to make any sudden moves, Harry made his way over to the refrigerator and pulled out an oran berry, before crawling his way back over near the couch.

"Here eat, this it'll make you feel better, I promise," he said holding out the berry trying to coax the Pokemon out to no avail.

The Eevee curled its tail around itself letting out another quiet growl in warning. Harry winced in sympathy when he seen the Eevee jump in pain when it accidentally put pressure down on its front paw. "Come on please I'm not going to hurt you," Harry tried once again. 

This time the Eevee reared back opening its mouth and a small blackish purple ball appeared before being launched at Harry. From his position on his hands and knees Harry had to throw himself to the side and roll to avoid being hit by the Shadow ball that impacted where he had just been.

Quickly sitting up, he placed the oran berry on the floor and nudged it forward to roll just in front of the couch. "Okay I'm going to be over here, Harry said getting to his feet if you want to eat the berry it's going to be right there."

Slowly Harry got back up and made his way back into the kitchen and started preparing lunch and the Pokemon food for the day, careful as to not make any loud or sudden noises that might frighten the poor pokemon in the room with him. He kept an ear out for any movement behind him as well as trying to sense any changes in the pokemons feelings.

 When Harry was halfway done with lunch and about to start the pokemon food the feeling of fear and agitation had greatly diminished in the room but it was obvious that the Eevee was still apprehensive about coming out.

It wasn't until Harry was waiting for his pokepuffs to finish baking, ( Professor Sycamore had sent him a pokepuff recipe book) when the Eevee's emotions had changed, now he could feel a bit of curiosity and happiness(?). The Eevee had moved to the edge of the couch and it's nose was peeking out sniffing the air.

When the pokepuffs were done he, very quickly took them out of the oven and spread some sitrus berry cream frosting over one and slowly made his way back over to where he had been before on the ground.

 Once again he knelt down and offered the treat to the vulpine pokemon, "Come on I'm not going to hurt you," he assured.

This time the Eevee slowly made it's way out of its hiding place, now much less scared then when Harry had first enter the room, tentatively sniffing at the pokepuff. A small pink tongue poked out of its mouth and licked at the kalosian treat before letting out a happy noise of delight and proceeded to take a full bite out of the puff, devouring it down in a few bites.

Harry smiled watching and feeling as the Eevee started to relax, feeling the happiness now  replacing the fear. Slowly he reached out a hand just stroke the Eevees head, who flinched away slightly but didn't try and run away and let Harry stroke it gently slowly relaxing again.

"We need to get you checked out," he said to the small pokemon,  looking at the injuries now that the pokemon was in the light of the room. Its front paw look like it had been badly banged up and it was covered in scratch marks and dirt. The sitrus berry he used to make the cream in the pokepuffs would help a bit but the Eevee clearly needed actual treatment.

"Where did you even come from?" he questioned. One of his lessons / jobs around the lab was to help with categorizing the various Pokemon in the research facility and he knew for a fact that there were no Eevee in the lab, so this one was probably wild.

The Eevee started to panic again when Harry started to slowly pick it up, seeing this Harry started quickly trying to calm it down.

"Shh its okay, I'm only trying to help," he soothed, as he stroked it gently, keeping a good grip on the slightly squirming pokemon, not wanting it to fall and hurt itself anymore than it already was. The soothing tone and the gentle touch was enough to get it to calm down again.

With the Eevee in his arms, Harry walked over into the kitchen area again and picked up another pokepuff before walking out of the room in search of one of the lab staff, the fox pokemon eating its second treat.

* * *

 The Eevee did in fact turn out to be wild, when Harry found Miranda and showed her the injured Eevee she had been happy that he had found it. Apparently it had been living at the pokemon center  after it had been injured in a nasty fight it had gotten into with some of the more aggressive pokemon in the forest, but for some reason it would keep running off before it was fully healed and would agitate its wounds open again. Somehow it had gotten into the research facility and she and the other staff members had been looking for it. 

Harry had had to take it to the Pokemon Center along with Miranda, the Eevee was calm with him but freaked out when Miranda had tried taking it, thrashing around and crying and trying to run away until she backed away allowing Harry to calm it down again. 

Harry had gone into the town a few times, running errands, going to the grocery store, or to go on short walks through the small town. Sandgem Town had less than 300 residence and Harry had become fairly well known as the new face in town, though it was his first trip to the pokemon center.

When Harry had tried to leave the Eevee there it had become discouraged at being left alone with Nurse Joy and the woman had suggested that Harry stay with it through the examination. Harry had been a bit apprehensive about it, not wanting to get in the woman's way but she had assured him that he wouldn't be in the way and if it made the Eevee more comfortable for him to be there it could only help.

It had been very impressive to watch nurse Joy and Chauncey work, they had the Eevee checked, bandaged and sedated, via Chanseys sing, all while Harry held the normal type in his lap. When Harry left the pokemon nurse had told him that he could come back and visit the Eevee the next day when it was awake for a bit, to which Harry agreed.

The next day when Harry came the Eevee had ran up to him excitedly and started nuzzling his leg, though Harry thought that might have something to do with the pokepuffs he had brought with him. But when he was trying to leave the Eevee had latched onto his pant leg and refuse to let go trying to get him to stay, Nurse Joy had told him that if he wanted he could keep coming back and visit with the Eevee who would be staying there for a bit longer for observation.

After that Harry would come back once a day to visit and play with the Eevee as well as some of the other pokemon that were staying at the center. He would also helped Nurse Joy with anything she needed help with around the center.

He had told her the fake background story about him being amnesiac and having to "re-learn" everything about pokemon. She had at first been sad on his behalf that something like that had happen to him but Harry had been quick to reassure her that it wasn't too bad and that he was glad to have people there that were willing to help him and that learning about pokemon was fun especially for him because it was all "brand new". She had smiled politely and told him that was a nice way of thinking about it, She had even offered to teach him about Pokemon first aid and medicine during his visits if she wasn't too busy or if he was willing to help her out with the Pokemon that were admitted for treatment and Harry had taken her up on the offer.

 Every time he came back the Eevee was the first to greet him and then would proceed  to follow him around as he helped out with whatever Nurse Joy would ask him to do or would just sit with him as he read in the centers small library. Nurse Joy had been please seeing this as well apparently the Eevee had been a come-and-go patient of hers but would never stay long enough to fully recuperate and recover until Harry started coming around. It didn't take long for visiting and helping out at the Pokemon Center to become part of Harry's routine.

It was really nice working at the Pokemon Center because despite Sandgem Town having such a low population many trainers came through the town on their Journeys so there was always a plethora of different types of Pokemon for him to see and learn about. Interacting with so many Pokemon on a regular basis also helped with Harry's empathy abilities, by being in such close proximity to Pokemon, most of whom were injured and feeling particularly strong emotions, he was forced to continuously keep trying to filter out their feelings from his own. It was like Olympia had told him, constantly using his psychic power would only help him.

Things had gone good for Harry over the next few weeks all the way until the day he came in and Nurse Joy came up to him and told him that the Eevee had disappeared.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear lord I've become one of those writers that leaves Cliffhangers LOL I'm such a terrible person. Anyway here's the next chapter prologue thingy.
> 
> Anyways, I'm still taking suggestions for Harry's pairing or anyone he might date ( Male characters only, not Ash)
> 
> Thank you for all the Kudos comments and bookmarks leave a review and tell me what you think of the story so far 💖


	5. Prolog part 5 Be the best that you can be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry looks for his little Eevee friend and discovers an new aspect of his psychic power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this should be the Last of the prolog, and I really want to get into the main adventure so there might be a few jumps in time and summarizing toward the end.

Harry looked at Nurse Joy shocked, not really understanding what she had just said. 

"W-what what do you mean, Eevee disappeared?" Harry asked, still trying to wrap his head around what he had just been told.

"I don't know how it happened, yesterday it seemed a bit upset and then today didn't come to eat with the other Pokemon and when I went looking for it, I couldn't find it anywhere." The pink haired woman explained, distress clear in her voice.

"Wait,  what happened yesterday?" Harry asked. Professor Rowan had sent him up route 202 to pick up some medicine ingredients from an herbalist, Clara, and the trip had taken him almost two days getting there and back.

"It just stayed by the door and wouldn't leave, I had to bring its food out here because it wouldn't come and eat with the other Pokemon."

"Do you think it was waiting for me and then decided to go looking for me when I didn't show up." Harry asked in worry.

"You maybe right. If that's the case then it may have went to the research laboratory to look for you." She suggested. It wouldn't be the first time that Eevee had  run off on its own,  luckily this time it hadn't been before it was fully healed like it used to do before Harry started coming around. Although it had snuck off once during Harry's time visiting the center; it had followed Harry back to the research lab when he left for the day, and had managed to find its way into Harry's bed room.

"I'll go back to the Pokemon lap and look for it there." Harry told her, turning and making his way back towards the door.

 As Harry sprinted back towards the laboratory he couldn't help the creeping sensation that something badd was going to happen if he didn't find  Eevee soon.

* * *

 

 Deep in the forest of Sandgem Town, Eevee was wandering through the forest alone and upset. 

He had been looking for its dearly beloved friend, Eevee had waited for him to come back the previous day but he never showed and when he failed to show up at his normal time today the fox Pokemon had decided to go out and look for him. It had made its way over to the laboratory where they had first met and where he lived looking for him, but he wasn't there.

When it asked Bibarel that lived in the laboratory it have been devastated to find out that, apparently he had left the day before and hadn't come back. 

That couldn't be right, could it? He wouldn't just leave, it had to be a mistake.

Eevee have been further devastated when after asking some of the other Pokemon around the research lab they had confirmed what the Bibarel had said; Harry had left with a bag the day before and hadn't come back.

Eevee have been distraught wondering if Harry left would he be coming back? Or was he gone forever? And why hadn't he ask to take Eevee with him?

Not even considering the possibility that Harry might never come back Eevee had set out in the direction the Pokemon had said Harry had gone, ready to find its friend again.

With each passing hour though, the thought that Harry was gone forever had made its way into the normal types thoughts, what if he couldn't find him, what if he would be alone forever, and most scary of all what would Harry do if he had another nightmare and Eevee wasn't there to help.

Unfortunately, well on his quest, Eevee had gotten lost, and was now wondering in search of its lost friend.

As the Eevee made its way through the forest it heard a slight rustling in the bushes behind him, as the Eevee turned and looked at the bushe he caught site of two red eyes staring out just before a growling Mightyena stepped out.

* * *

 "Eevee, where are you?" Harry shouted, one hand cupped around his mouth. He was at the moment looking in the forest up route 202 for his lost friend.

It had been about 3 hours since Harry had started looking for Eevee with no luck. 

He had informed professor Rohan and the rest of the assistance of the situation as well as searched the entire laboratory to no avail.

  He had looked through the forest surrounding the town and around the Pokemon  laboratory. He had looked at the grocery store that he normally went to, and checked all of the normal foot paths he would use for walks. He had even asked some of the people around town, but unfortunately no one had seen the little Eevee that could normally be found trailing after Harry.

"Eeve-Aw!"  Harry's shout was cut off suddenly, Harry's eyes became steely and his pupils constricted.

Suddenly Harry was seeing in his mind, the forest whizzing past him for a brief moment before stopping on the terrified  form of Eevee running  from a pack of Mightyena. Along with the image of the poor Pokemon, Harry could feel the fear coming through his  psychic link. A moment later the image of the Eevee started to become  rapidly smaller and smaller as the view of the trees whizzing past started again, this time at a less dizzying speed, and continued until the image emerged from the forest and looked like it was about to slam straight into the side of someone's head. And just before the image and the person made contact the person turn and Harry had enough time to see his own steely-eyed far-off expression before he jolted out of his trance. 

"What was that?" He asked himself, blinking a few times, Harry felt him self come back to his surroundings. 

 Turning to face the area his vision(?) had come from, Harry started running through the forest. He could feel a fading, something, in his mind that seemed to be guiding him, it felt like a memory that was just on the verge of being forgotten. Harry tryed to focus on his inner eye as he ran, to connect with the guiding feeling, not wanting it to slip away.

"Hold on Eevee, I'm coming." The green eyed psychic said to himself as he ran through the trees

* * *

 Eevee was running trying desperately to lose the three Mightyena pursuing it, but every time it turned a corner one of them seem to be ready to cut it off and heard it back towards the others. This game of chase had been going on for a while and Eevee was starting to tire out.

One of the pursuing Mightyena opened its mouth and let lose a Dark Pulse at the Eevee, just barely missing it, but the impacting force of the move was enough to knock the fox pokemon off its feet and send it careening into the trunk of a tree.

Slowly the Eevee tried pushing itself back onto its feet, at a sudden growling it looked up to see the three Mightyena surrounding it, all growling lowly teeth bared and bodies flattened low.

Then all at once they pounced, each one with its  mouth open one with a mouthful of fire, one with a mouth full of ice, and one with a mouth full of thunder.

Before the attacks could land there was a frantic shout of ,"Eevee!", before said pokemon found itself wrapped up in arms and tumbling out of the way of the attacking trio.

Looking up it seen the the person it had set out to find.

"EeVeeVee!" The pokemon cried out happily nuzzling into the slim chest of its no longer lost friend. 

Harry on the other hand was less enthused at the reunion, keeping his eyes on the group of Mightyena.

Harry could feel a lot of aggression and possessiveness rolling off of the three Pokemon, he guessed that they may have accidentally encroached on their territory. The three Mightyena had stop growling for a moment when they first seen him in and calmed slightly but we're now once again starting to growl and press their bodies low to the ground getting ready to attack.

"Easy, easy we aren't here to cause trouble, we didn't know this was your territory we just want to leave." He said trying to stay calm and sooth the anger dark-types.

Slowly he squeezed Eevee closer to his chest trying to protect the small Pokemon while maintaining eye contact with, what he assumed to be, the leader in the middle. The two on eather side of the leader seemed to be calming down, but the leader was still growling aggressively, anger rolling off of it in waves, though it didn't make any move to attack again but still in position to do so.

Slowly Harry inched backwards through one of the bushes, hoping to put a little bit of distance between them before running. Unfortunately for Harry what was behind the bush was a hill. Harry let out a yelp as he found himself tumbling backwards, rolling down the grass covered incline before coming to a stop on his back.

The sudden yell and movement from him was enough to shock the Mightyena out of their semi calm state and put them back on their attack  mode, as the three Bite Pokemon came running down the hill, the leader launching another Dark Pulse straight to where Harry was trying to get back to his feet.

Quickly Harry tried to get out of the way of the oncoming attack but was grazed in the shoulder by it, and was  knocked over and sent tumbling, Eevee still in his arms.

"Arck!" Harry cried out as the force of the attack jerked him back, it didn't hurt like being struck with an object, it had felt more like he was pushed back by a concentrated blast of air.

"EEVEE!" The brown eyed creature cried out in alarm as it's friend was hit by the attack.

Harry pushed himself into a sitting position and then slowly started scuttling back with his legs, his rear still on the ground, as he seen the Mightyena start approaching him again.

Now Harry was really scared, at that moment wishing he had some repel  or something, he knew that deaths caused by wild Pokemon were very rare, it wasn't unheard of for someone to get injured or attacked by them. 

"EeVeeVee!" Eevee cried out at the Mightyena,  struggling in Harry's arms as he tried keeping it close to him and turned away from the trio stalking closer to the prone pair.

As Eevee continued to struggle a glowing tenderal started coming out of the fur around its collar and started wrapping itself around Harry's arm as a second one made its way around his other arm, suddenly it's entire body started to glow with a bright bluish light.

"Bloody Hell!" Shocked Harry released his grip on the Eevee as its siluette started to grow and change, the body, legs and tail started to lengthen and become sleeker the fur around its neck disappearing and its ears standing straighter on top of its head and becoming rounder as to protrusion started growing out of its collar and left side of its head, soon the glowing stopped.

"Sylveon!" The newly evolved pokemon cried out standing protectively in front of Harry.

Harry was looking at the Pokemon in shock, the eyes where now a soft blue , the body and face where now white with the ends of its feet, tail, and ears being pink. It had two pink and white bow like appendages at its ear and collar with each of them having a long ribbon coming out of each side. Overall it looked very cute.

The new development however only stopped the Mightyena momentarily before they where back on the attack, the two subordinates opens their mouths and fire out  Shadow Balls as the leader shoot off a Dark Pulse, at the newly evolved Sylveon.

"Move, get out of the way." Harry yelled out to the Sylveon who jumped up, dodging the attacks.

When it landed it brought its four ribbons together and glowed a soft pink for a moment before spreading it's ribbons wide and unleashing a sparkling silvery pink wind striking two of the Mightyena, the leader managing to get out of the way.

"Use Swift." Harry, who had manage to get back to his feet, called-out, hoping the Sylveon still retained the move it had known as an Eevee.

Sylveon swung one of its ribbons,  the tip glowing, and unleashed a volley of golden stars that seemed to be dusted in a shiny pink glitter. This time the attack hit all three of the Mightyena who let out pained cries at the sudden onslaught of stars as a huge cloud of smoke burst out from the attack.

When the smoke cleared Harry seen the three Mightyena on the ground pretty roughed up and a bit dazed but not looking seriously injured.

"Come on, run!" He shouted and took off running, Sylveon on his heels.

* * *

 

 Once Harry had gotten back to Sandgem Town he had headed straight for the research lab to inform Professor Rowan of what it happened. He knew that the Eevee had evolved into a Sylveon because of the books he had received from Professor Sycamore on fairy types. He also knew there were no fairy types in Sinnoh, Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, the Orange Islands or even the Unova region. 

Professor Rowan had been equally shocked when he had came in with a Sylveon in toe and told him that it had been the Eevee they had been looking for. The professor's amazement at the turn of events however didn't get Harry out of the long lecture on taking the proper equipment when leaving town or going off into an area where you can encounter wild Pokemon. When Harry had went to see Clara the herbalist, he had been given repel as well as a few Pokemon toys to help if he ran into any wild Pokemon and had been taught how to use them.

The incident with Sylveons evolution had led to another long video chat with Professor Sycamore and then later several the other Pokemon professors on the subject of evolution and the mystery of  fairy type pokemon.

Professor Rowan and Sycamore had explained to Harry that fairy-type Pokemon weren't found in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh or even Unova because Pokemon that were pure fairy-type in Kalos were normal-type if found in the other regions, sutch as Clefairy and Snubbull. And any duel-fairy-type pokemon wouldn't have the additional type and would only be a single type sutch as Marill and Jigglypuff. So the fact that an Eevee had evolved into a fairy type in Sinnoh had brought forth a whole new slew of theories and questions from each of the professors.

Harry had found it all fascinating to an extend but he had been more shocked that he had managed to evolve an Eevee into a Sylveon, a feat that required a strong loving bond between trainer and Pokemon according to Professor Sycamore, without catching it.

When Harry had went back to Nurse Joy, who is was also in shock at the development, being a Pokemon nurse she had knowledge that there were types of Pokemon that were indigenous to other regions that couldn't be found  in Sinnoh but had never seen a fairy type for herself before, Harry had asked if it would be alright if Sylveon stayed with him. She had given him a kind smile and told him that she had been waiting for this to happen ever since the day he had brought the injured Eevee in and it had begged him to stay when he tried to leave. So that day Harry had gone home with Sylveon beside him, one of its ribbons wrapped around his wrist.

For the next month-and-a-half Harry had continued on with his lessons on the Pokemon world with the professor and his assistants, as well as at the Pokemon Center with Nurse Joy whom he still went to visit.

Yuzo and Zach had started having mock battles with him using some of their own pokemon, Yuzo using his Staraptor and Zack using his Bibarel, and Harry using Sylveon and occasion Tyrunt, whom still had a strange attachment to Harry. The two assistants had managed to compete in the Sinnoh League when they had been on their journeys in their youth. Albert and his east sea Gastrodon  had shown him some of his appeal round performances from his days as a coordinator. And Miranda had shown Harry some of the designs and ideas she had made for her Cherrim from her days of dreaming of being a Poké Stylist.

One of the most memorable times was when Professor Rowan had agreed to have a mock battle with him using a very aged, but powerful, Luxray.

He had also been talking with Professor Sycamore and Olympia a lot more, both of whom still sent him books and magazines and other little tidbits from the Kalos region. He loved hearing some of the stories that Olympia would tell him about her time as the Anistar gym leader as well as some of her stories of growing up in Anistar City, the city that as far as anybody in this world was concerned was his hometown.

It was just before Harry's second month there when Professor Rowan asked him about something Harry had been thinking about since his first few weeks in the Pokemon world; if Harry wanted to head out on a journey of his own. 

In all honesty Harry had wanted to explore and see as many new Pokemon as well as sites that this new world had to offer. But at the same time he had gotten comfortable in the Pokemon lab and even though he had only been there for a couple of months he felt like he found somewhere he belonged.

Professor Rowan had told him that if he chose to go on a journey that he could call at any time with questions or concerns or could reach out to any of the other Pokemon professors.

In the end Harry hadn't been able to get the words out and had only been able to nod his head yes ,that he wanted to go on a journey of his own. Professor Rowan had told him that they would go out and get him all the necessary supplies he would need over the next few days and then he'd set out the following week, if it was okay with him, to which Harry had only been able to give another nod.

Harry was shocked at how mutch leaving the lab and everyone in it was for him, Professor Rowan really was unlike any other adult he'd ever met, he was stern but was willing to listen, he was patient and kind and encouraged Harry to come to him if he had any questions or problems that needed to be addressed. He had had to lecture Harry a few times about about certain dangers that were present in the Pokemon world such as running off without repel or the time he hadn't informed someone when he'd accidentally inhaled some of the poison powder from a Vileplume until he was near ready to collapse. 

But he was also even willing to stop or put something on hold to listen to Harry when he had a question about something, and had even pushed a research assignment back just so he could review it from the beginning to help give Harry a better understanding of one of his lessons for the day. He was willing to put Harry first above something else. That was something no one had ever done for him.

And Harry would miss that

He would miss Yuzo giving him those sudden pop quizzes on things like what was the difference between a thunderbolt and a thunder attack, and the happy look he would get when Harry got it right.

He would miss how Albert would take him walking through the forest to look for specific types of berries of various flavors and then laugh at the different faces Harry would make when he'd have him try a particularly sour or spicy one.

He would miss sitting and watching Pokemon contest and battle reruns with Zach, who would laugh and get excited telling Harry how happy he was to have somebody younger around and not be the youngest researcher in the lab.

He would miss going grocery shopping with Miranda, who would stop in the small clothing section of the grocery store to look and see if there was anything "a bit more fashionable for once", and would pout about not being able to find anything until Harry would tell her what he was planning on making for dessert that night and she would perk right back up.

* * *

 The next week Harry found himself standing outside of the laboratory getting ready to set off on his journey. 

True to his word Professor Rowan had gone with him personally to pick up all the essential things he would need out on the road. Pots and pans for cooking, a sleeping bag, a tent, a collapsible table and stool, etc.

Olympia had sent him a package and when he opened it, he found a brand new outfit for traveling along with a note saying ' _Make Kalos, your new homeland, proud and look your best while doing it'_

The outfit consisted of a black long sleeve t-shirt, a blue light down vest, grey chinos and a pair of calf length red boots. She had also put in a black waist pouch and a leather drawstring backpack. One of the most interesting things he had found out about this world was that apparently most bags and backpacks and the like could carry a larger number of items than should be possible in his world (without magic). Though it wasn't bottomless or ever expanding his backpack could carry around the same amount as a walk-in pantry without becoming unbelievably heavy.(1) and the waist pouch could carry around the same amount as a large rucksack.

The day he was to set off Professor Rowan gave him a white pokedex that had also been uploaded with pokemon data from the Kalos region.

You have everything you’ll need correct, you haven’t forgotten anything?” Asked Professor Rowan

“Yep! I double checked before leaving my room,” Harry answered.

"Professor Rowan,” He started tentatively looking down at the ground. “thank you. You’ve done so much for me and I don’t think I could ever thank you enough.”  
He felt one of Sylveons ribbons wrap around his wrist, he looked down into the blue eyes of his concerned partner. Earlier in the week he had ask Sylveon and Tyrunt if they wanted to come with him, he didn't need his empathy abilities to tell that both of them were more than happy to come with him. He had tapped a pokeball to each of their heads and the pokemon went in without resisting.

He was brought out of his musing when a hand came down on his shoulder and he looked up at the man that had helped and taught him so much about the world around him.

  
“Think nothing of it Harry, I was happy to help. You’ve also been quite helpful around here, I can guaranty that your cooking alone will be missed by both my staff and the Pokémon.” He assured in a stern but not unkind voice.

"Not to mention Professor Rowan's going to miss all those sweet treats you bake to." Zach called out, getting a few concealed snorts and snickers from the other assistants.

"Ahem well moving on." Professor Rowan said, with a small blush on his face. Harry giggled a little bit at that, knowing that the professor had quite a sweet tooth.

  
“Don’t forget that its in your file that you are required to have an examination when checking into any Pokémon center to make sure that your health is still on the up and up. Remember if you can't take care of your self then you wont be permitted to continue on your journey, this includes skipping meals.” Harry winced at that knowing what he was talking about but wasn't to worried about it, after eating properly and being healed from some of the past damage from his life by Jirachi, Harry couldn't ignore hunger pain the way he used to.

“Yes sir, I’ll also call Professor Sycamore and Olympia when I get to Jubilife City.” He said, patting the pouch on the right side of his waist where he had stored the Holo Caster that the former had sent to him, along with a few other items.

  
“Good, you can always call here if you ever need help on the road, its better to be cautious than unprepared. You know the way to Jubilife already but be careful regardless. Remember there are countless Pokémon in this world. That means there are just as many thrills waiting for you out there! Farewell, your grand adventure begins right now!”

  
“Right!”“Syl!", Harry and Sylveon agreed in unison.

  
With one last smile Harry turned and started down the road with Sylveon beside him and Tyrunt in its pokéball as he headed out on a new adventure.

 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) I'm using both game and Anime logic here I always wondered about that as a kid and even now it nags me a little bit I mean I know it's an anime in the laws of physics don't reply but I always wondered, we see them with all the stuff; sleeping bags tents tables folding chairs not to mention cooking equipment and food but we only ever see them with small backpacks where do they keep all this stuff?
> 
> It's finally out thank God I've been trying to work on this for the last 2 weeks but I've my actual job getting in my way and days I go to work I don't normally feel like writing they wasn't able to get this out as soon as I wanted to anyway here it is hope you like it.  
> You'll find out more about Tyrunt and Sylveon in later chapters they've got their own little backstories.
> 
> remember to leave a review and tell me what you think they are always appreciated.
> 
> thank you so much for all the likes comments and reviews
> 
> This is Harry's new Outfit: https://66.media.tumblr.com/e7fee030a8dd482392806052e99cb3e2/1ecbfdc0e6f9327b-1d/s500x750/6e0364c71fb3a682add781b9f0bb57a23ae1f766.jpg
> 
> Oh and here's some information on Harrys Pokemon
> 
> Sylveon*  
> Gender: Male  
> Moves: Fairy Wind, Swift, Shadow Ball, Charm  
> Ability: Pixilate  
> Tyrunt *  
> Gender: Male  
> Moves: Bite, Roar, Stomp, Dragon Tail  
> Ability: Strong Jaw


	6. A New Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finally out on the road runs into someone new, are they Friend? Foe? or something completely different?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I was going in a whole other direction when I first started writing this chapter and somehow this happened that works well either way here's a new chapter sorry for the wait. We've been a little short-staffed at work the last couple of weeks and unfortunately I don't know how to say 'No' whenever I get called in.  
> P.S iv been up all night writing this so there may be some typos that I'll have to fix later ,hopefully none though.

"We should be there before lunch." Harry said, mostly to himself, looking down at the town map in his hands. The dual-screen device had been sent by Professor Sycamore, it was a new model that had recently been released in the Kalos region. Along with the map and current location shown on the left hand screen, the right hand screen could be used for a variety of other uses, including internet access that would allow Harry to look up information and upcoming events happening in and around any location Harry was traveling to.

It had been several days since Harry had left on his journey, and he had decided to make a detour from his route to Jubilife City and was making his way to a town to the south of Jubilife; Enlightenment Town. The town was located on the opposite side of Bewilder Forest, an area known for its abundance of Stantler. 

He had seen a few of the deer like Pokemon and had had to battle of few off, along with various other wild Pokemon on the road.

 As Harry made his way down the dirt path, Sylveon at his side, he couldn't really shake the surreal feeling that this was all really happening. He hadn't felt this way in a while since first coming here, at first he had felt like it was some sort of dream then, there had been... that night, and after the weight of his new situation had finally set in and he started to learn to actually live with it. 

"Syl!" Sylveon  suddenly cried out, the ribbon around Harry's wrist jerking suddenly.

"Huh, what is it?" He asked looking down at the fairy-type,  as it looked ahead and off to the side of the road.

Looking up, following the Pokemons gaze, he seen some movement coming from the bushes before an Elekid came walking out followed by a tall boy around Harry's age with purple hair and a stoney expression. 

"Hello." Harry greeted hesitantly. This was his first time encountering, what he assumed to be another, trainer and from what he had been taught when two trainers meet they have a battle, but he also learned that even though it was basic protocol it also wasn't a hard and fast rule. So he wasn't sure if he was about to be challenged or what exactly was going to happen.

"BeeBeBeee?" Came a questioning cry from Elekid as it looked at Harry quizzically, something most pokemon did upon first coming across the bespectacled boy.

Harry took out his pearly white pokedex and pointed it at the Elekid , he'd only ever read about them and this was his first time seeing one.

  _ **Elekid, the Electric Pokémon. Elekid waves its arms to produce a strong electrical charge and gains strength when lightning is present. Elekid's weak spot is between its horns, but the electric current that runs there can shock the unwary.**_ The electronic voice of the device informed him.

The other boy didn't answer though, the stoney expression now a bit more curious as he looked at Sylveon, taking out a black pokedex and pointing it at the Pokemon.

  ** _No data._** Was all that the other boys dex said. The boys low set brows furrowed at the response from the device before he looked up at Harry.

"That pokemon isn't from this region, what is it?" The boys voice was low and baritone. The question wasn't unreasonable, Professor Rowan had told him that Sylveon would probably get a lot of attention while traveling through Sinnoh.

"It's a Sylveon, if you've never been to the Kalos region, than I don't think you would know about it." Harry said, deciding not to go into the fact that it had actually evolved here in the Sinnoh region due to some unknown reason.

"The Kalos region?" The boy questioned to himself.

Harry wasn't surprised though apparently Kalos unlike Sinnoh, Kanto, Johto and Hoenn was on the opposite side of the planet and was considered one of the newer discovered areas of the world by the other four regions . Even the Unova region which was closer to Kalos still knew very little about it. It had only been about 60 years since the other four regions had been made aware of the Kalos region. And it was only within the last 10 that technology had advanced to a point where air travel was possible between Kalos and the other five regions, even now it was only during certain times of every month that planes were able to travel to and from Kalos due to certain Pokemon that lived in the Open Seas between who would sometimes cause massive storm's and other phenomenon that made normal means of travel impossible. Although knowledge of the region wasn't kept secret it was pretty understandable that many people wouldn't have heard of it.

 He seemed to shake off is curiosity and looked at Harry again with a bit more interest now.

"So want to have a battle?" He asked

"Do you always ask someone for a battle before asking their name?" Harry asked, a bit nervous about the challenge , aside from the mock battles he had back at the Pokemon lab in Sandgem town, he had never battled another trainer. 

"The names Paul, " the now named Paul informed still waiting for an answer to the challenge.

"I'm Harry ...and I accept, is one on one good with you?" Even if he was a bit hesitant he wasn't about to back down.

Paul gave a single nod before taking out a pokeball. "Chimchar, stand by for battle!" He called out.

"Chimchar!" The small fire monkey cried striking a pose with its fists in the air standing on one foot.

Harry smiled at the site of the fire type. Chimchar, Piplup and Turtwig the were the first three Pokemon he had been introduced to, aside from Tyrunt, when he first woke up in the research lab. He had learned that, like people, Pokemon all had their own individual personalities, but he had found that Chimchar in general seemed to be very energetic and jovial, and judging from the emotions he could feel coming from the the creature this little guy seem to be the same.

 "Are we going to battle or not?" Paul's slightly annoyed question brought Harry out of his reminiscing.

"Right, yes, sorry about that." Harry said reaching into his side pouch.

Pauls eyebrows furrowed in slight confusion at seeing Harry taking out a Pokeball, apparently thinking Harry would be battling with Sylveon.

"Tyrunt, your on!" Harry said, throwing the red and white ball out.

"TyRunt!" 

Harry smiled to himself,  up until this point he had only used Sylveon for battling off wild Pokemon this was his first time going up against a fire type and he knew from his lessons with Yuzo, that Tyrunt being a rock and dragon type would have the advantage.

Upon seeing Harry's chosen Pokemon Paul took his pokedex out and tried scanning Tyrunt.

 ** _No data._** Was the reply once again from the electronic device. 

"This is another Pokemon from your region right?" Paul asked, though it sounded more like a statement. 

Not waiting for an answer Paul took it upon himself to start the battle.

"Chimchar, use Scratch!" 

 Upon command the fire type darted forward with incredible speed, swiping at Tyrunts face who let out a low growl and stepped back a few paces.

"Tyrunt, are you okay?" Harry asked, worried like he always was when ever he seen his pokemon take damage. Tyrunt shook its head a bit, a little dazed from the speed of the attack but mostly undamaged.

"Ty!"

"Alright, Tyrunt use Bite." 

The Tyrunt lunged at Chimchar its jaws open wide.

"Chimchar, Dig" the command from Paul had Chimchar tunneling underground before Tyrunt could sink its teeth into their target.

Harry's eyes widened, "Your Chimchar knows Dig!?" He blurted out.

Tyrunt, who was looking around trying to find where Chimchar had gone, was suddenly knocked to the side as the monkey like Pokemon burst out of the ground, bashing into it and causing Tyrunt to cry out in pain

"Ty!"

"Tyrunt!" Harry shouted, knowing that a ground type move like Dig would have a huge affect on his rock type Pokemon. 

"Huh, so your Tyrunt is a rock type,"  Paul stated, a slight smirk on his lips " Chimchar use Dig again."

Once again Chimchar tunneled underneath the ground and proceeded to pop out of the ground in different places, taunting Tyrunt. Chimchar would pop out of the ground sticking out its tongue, waving its rear end, or shouting, what Harry assumed to be insulting taunts, if the growing irritation he could feel coming from his pokemon was anything to go by, at Tyrunt.

Suddenly Chimchar came out of one of the holes, slamming into Tyrunt once again, sending its sprawling across the ground.

"Tyrunt keep using Bite." Harry called out.

Chimchar, Dig once more." Paul called out

The monkey Pokemon tunneled underground again and proceeded it's taunting game once more, Tyrunt following, jaw chomping and trying to land a hit.

Harry was a a bit flummoxed, unsure of what to do at that particular moment, trying to frantically rack his brain for a solution. It was a bit strange, Harry had gotten a lot better with his empathic powers and could filter out Pokemon emotions for the most part however during battle, though they didn't overwhelm him like a few months earlier, a Pokemon's emotions we're more intense and much easier for Harry to pick up on. Even though he couldn't exactly pinpoint a location he could feel the mischievous joy Chimchar felt as it zoomed around underground.

"TyRunt!"

The sudden cry of anger from Tyrunt, who had been chasing Chimchar to no avail, had Harry focusing in on his own Pokemons emotions, and what he felt was pure anger and irritation something Harry new was not good in this particular situation.

"Tyrunt calm down, please."

Tyrunt however didn't seem interested in listening, rearing its head back a blue aura surrounded it for a moment before Tyrunt unleashed a Roar down into one of the holes that had been scattered across the field due to Chimchars Dig. A low crying sound could be heard, slowly becoming louder and louder, from one of the holes closer to Paul, the sound immediately catching Tyrunts attention as its head snapped towards the direction the noises coming from.

Suddenly a very freaked out Chimchar shot out of one of the holes, just as it popped out Tyrunt lunged forward pushing with it muscular legs.

"Tyrunt!" Harry called out,  trying to get control of his pokemon with no success. 

 _'Wow, that was Roar, normally that move will scare off wild pokemon or cause them to retreat back into their pokeballs, but Tyrunt used it to get Chimchar out of the hole.'_ Harry thought to himself.

Spinning in mid-air Tyrunts raised one of its  feet into the air before  it Stomped downwards and smashed Chimchar into the ground causing a large dust cloud to erupt. 

"Tyrunt stop!" Harry shouted again, this time seeming to get his pokemons attention as it jumped back and out of the dust cloud and look back at it's trainer. "I didn't tell you to do that, you have to listen!"

"Chim-Char"  The slightly exhausted sounding cry had the pair focusing back on their opponents, Chimchar getting back to its feet with some difficulty.

"Chimchar, Flame Wheel." Paul called-out. 

Chimchar's body became surrounded by flames as it jumped into the air and began spinning toward Tyrunt.

This time Harry was quicker to react, "Alright, knock it back with Dragon Tail."

 Tyrunt's tail became covered in a green, scale-patterned aura as it spun around swingeing it, colliding with the oncoming Flame Wheel. A black smoke cloud erupted with a loud bang from the two colliding attacks, the two Pokemon completely hidden from view. Slowly the smoke began to clear and a heavily panting Tyrunt could be seen with Chimchar lying on the ground.

"Chim-Char" The semi-conscious Pokemon wheezed out, eyes swirling.

Upon seeing his unconscious Pokemon Paul returned Chimchar to its Pokeball, with a muttered "Pathetic."

Harry could feel his heart pounding in his chest from excitement of the battle, a feeling he had gotten used to after all of his practice battles with Yuzo and the others, but this time it felt as though his heart were humming with it's exhilaration. A smile and started spreading across his face at the realization that he had won his first ever battle with another trainer, not just some mock battle or training lesson, a real honest-to-goodness battle between two trainers.

"That was, great we won. Wasn't that brilliant Sylveon? " He gushed.

" I don't think you should be getting so excited after what just happened." Paul slightly cutting voice caused Harry to stop his excited rambling and look towards the purple haired boy who had started to close the gap between them.

"Huh?"

" You couldn't make up your mind so your Pokemon decided to run off and act on its own, and it completely ignored you." Those words had Harry's mood coming down in an instant. It wasn't the first time something like this had happened either. There have been a few instances where Harry would be battling using Tyrunt against one of the assistants and when he took too long to act or couldn't get a command out properly Tyrunt would get fed up and would charge in and start battling on its own.

" Only a pathetic excuse for a trainer would let their Pokemon run wild calling the shots in the middle of a battle, and a pokemon that won't obey its traineris as good as useless." Paul said the stoney expression once again firmly in place as he looked down at him. Now that he was closer Harry could see that Paul  had a good five or six inches on him.

Harry grit his teeth for a second before looking down, angry and upset  at the other boys words, but at the same time he couldn't exactly refute what he had said. Professor Rowan, Yuzo and the others had all told him the same thing, they hadn't phrased it so rude or cruelly, but he technically wasn't wrong. A trainer had to learn how to work in conjunction with their Pokemon able to give instructions that would be followed, and a Pokemon that ran wild and rampid could be nothing but a liability or even dangerous depending on the situation.

"I know that," Harry managed to force out through his clenched jaw. 

"Syl?" Came a concern noise from Sylveon, the ribbon around his wrist clenching and unclenching slightly in concern for its friend. At feeling the concern coming through the enhanced bond due to being in physical contact, Harry took in a deep breath through his nose and continued.

" I know that," he said again, now a bit more calm and jaw unclenched. ",the truth is I've only just started my journey a few days ago and I've only known Tyrunt for a couple of months, I'm still trying to get a hang of this whole trainer thing. And Tyrunt and I haven't had much time to get used to each other." He said, not really sure why he felt the need to justify his mistakes but not wanting to be thought of as an incompetent trainer with an unruly Pokemon.

Paul just stared at him for a few moments, appraising him with cool black eyes before talking. "If its that much trouble do you really think its good enough?"

The question perplexed Harry a bit, he had to stop for a minute and actually think about what had been asked before he could answer.

"I...wouldn't say its trouble," Harry started slowly, trying to put his thoughts into the right words. "I really think we need time to adjust to one another, we can't expect to get along with each other right away" Harry explained, paraphrasing what Professor Rowan had told him when he was first having troubles with Tyrunt.

"Humph" Paul harrumphed, " A weak pokemon is useless and a pokemon that can't listen to its trainer is less than useless. Don't you think you'd be much better off catching the best one you can?"

Harry was a bit bewildered by that statement, he had been taught the basics of caring for Pokemon as well as type variations and battling and along with there other things pertaining to raising Pokemon but Professor Rowan had told him that there was no definitive way to be a trainer. That just how they were many different people and personality types there are just as many trainers and training methods that differed from person to person. What Paul was saying was a bit confusing to Harry but it sounded like it should make sense, Harry just wasn't getting it.

Taking another moment to compose his thoughts Harry answered.

" I thought the point of being a trainer was to actually train Pokemon, to raise them up from where they are. My Tyrunt might be a little ..er rough right now, but I can't just give up on it when I haven't really done anything to try and work things out yet." He said getting a bit more confident with what he was saying as he continued talking.

"And besides I couldn't really try and find a better one if I wanted to," He told the taller boy while taking out his pokedex and pointing it at Tyrunt.

 **Tyrunt, the Royal Heir Pokémon. Its immense jaws have enough destructive force that it can chew up an automobile. If it doesn't like something, it responds with a wild tantrum.It lived 100 million years ago.** The device informed.

"100 million years ago?" Paul asked. 

"That's right,"Harry answered, putting his pokedex already "I don't know where it came from or why it likes me so much, but it does and I'm not going to give up on it before I've really tried with it.."

"Are you planning on entering the Sinnoh League?" Paul asked after few moments of silence, completely changing the subject.

"Oh, umm" Harry floundered a bit, kinda thrown with the sudden change of topic. "Well like I said, I've only just started on my journey and I'm not a hundred percent sure on what I actually want to do so I just decided to do whatever comes my way."

"I was planning on challenging the Oreburgh gym," Harry admitted. "But I seen this." Opening up his town map Harry pressed on a news announcement on the right hand screen for an event in Enlightenment Town.

Enlightenment Town Pokemon Contest

First-time participants can register at the Contest Hall

Must have at least one Pokemon to enter.

Winners Ribbon eligible for Sinnoh grand festival only

Ect.

Contest Countdown Clock: 3 Days, 9Hr, 27Min, 53Sec

"So you're aiming for top coordinator?" Paul asked, his voice flat and uninvested. Harry couldn't tell if it was a genuine question or if he was some how mocking him, so he decided to ignore it.

"Well, I don't know, like I said I'm just doing what comes my way." Harry reiterated.

Paul gave a nod of his head before turning back towards the woods where he'd emerges from. "Elekid,  let's go." He said as the electric Pokemon turn to follow after him.  He stopped after a few steps and turned slightly toward Harry

"Come battle me when you can actually control your Pokemon." With that last statement he continued back into the woods he had come out of.

Harry blinked at the sudden departure before the parting words caught up with him. He turned and looked at his Tyrunt who had been sitting down resting after it's battle only a few feet away from him, looking a bit banged up but not in critical condition. He would definitely need to take it to a Pokemon center. 

"We really do need to work on your listening skills" He told himself, fishing out Tyrunt pokeball from his side pouch and calling it back.

Maybe he should start using Tyrunt a bit more for battling from now on.

Turning back to the road he opened up his town map once more, making sure of where he was going before, once again, heading for Enlightenment town. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it a little bit of insight into what Harry will be doing in the future. Also hear you get to see Paul now one of my biggest inspirations and I mentioned this in previous notes comes from RandomJaz stories Tipping the Scales and Tempting Treats. I absolutely love her portrayal of Paul in her stories and that's what I'm trying to emulate.
> 
>  Thank you so much for all of the Kudos and comments you leave me they really really inspire me and make me want to write
> 
> Also I have a question: If you we're real life Pokemon trainer what would you do Gym Battles, Pokemon Contest or both.  
> For me I'd do both but if I had to choose I'd go with Contest


	7. New Town, New Training, And A New Teammate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is preparing for his up coming contest debut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up here's a new chapter out. This one came out a lot faster than I thought it would, especially with work being so crazy for me lately, then again it isn't very long but hey, I'm enjoying writing this story and I can't wait to share it with all of you, so sorry if it's only little bits at a time. But hey, you get what you get and you don't get upset! At least I hope you don't iv been so happy that I haven't gotten any nasty comments yet and I'd hate for that to be ruined by an overly judgmental flamer.  
> Where am I going with this? I had a point, Oh Yah! New chapter!! hope you enjoy.
> 
> Please leave a lovely comment if you can, and thank you to all who have left or regularly leave comments I really love hearing what you think.

"All right Sylveon, Fairy Wind straight up!"

It had only took a few hours for Harry to get to Enlightenment town after his battle with Paul. The town itself was much bigger than Sandgem town, many of its buildings were at least two levels high with the majority being houses. Its curved streets were large, round, and fully paved; and lined with evergreen trees and bushes making it look like the town had just grown in along with the forest.

He'd already gotten checked in at the Pokemon center, had his mandatory physical, and had Tyrunt heald by the resident Nurse Joy.

Harry was still astonished by the resemblance of those women, it didn't seem to matter whether they were only related by marriage or had a decades age difference between them, they all looked like the same identical women.

 He was currently training with his Sylveon getting ready for their upcoming contest debut a short ways inside of the forest in a small clearing, with Tyrunt wandering around .

"Syl-Ve-On" the fairy-type cried out, lifting its ribbons up swirling them around, and crating a large whirlwind of silvery pink wind around itself and shooting it skywards.

"Now use Shadow Ball, and spin it!"

Sylveon opened its mouth using the attack, and with a sharp twist of its head sent the move spiralling up. The Shadow Ball started to give of magenta colored sparks as it followed the trail of the Fairy Wind . Once it reached the top the  Shadow Ball burst, dispersing the Fairy Wind and causing a shower of dark purple, pink, and magenta sparkles.

"That was brilliant!" Harry gushed upon seeing the result.

"Syl!" Sylveon cried out in delight at the praise.

"I cant believe it worked."

Harry had actually been thinking about performance routines for a while now. Back when he'd been at the research lab he'd imagine what kind of combinations and moves he would use if he ever competed in a contest. Unfortunately he never did anything more than watch contest re-runs or some of Albert's old performance routines when it came to experience with the appeal rounds. He had luckily had some practice in contest battles with Albert and Miranda, both of whom had previously competed in Pokemon contests, Albert had impressed upon him how when competing in contests he'd had to do a lot of both preparation and planning as well as on the spot improvisation. When it came to contest battles for the most part he had done pretty well with them according to the older two. 

"Alright, let's try it again, but this time I want you to use Swift. "

As Harry and his Pokemon trained they were unaware of their silent watcher in the bushes.

"Now Fairy Wind, once more,"

Sylveon again used the move, encasing itself in a silvery pink whirlwind.

"Now, jump and use Swift all around."

Sylveon jumped in the middle of the Fairy  Wind, swinging one of its glowing tipped ribbons around and letting loose pink glitter-dusted gold stars in all directions. The Swift picked up speed as well as caught the sparkle from the Fairy Wind causing the stars to glow and spin so fast they looked like disc instead of stars and leaving a trail of pink light behind them.

Harry  let out a muttered "Wow at the unexpected result of the combination, not noticing that the awed excitement wasn't his own, well not all of it. Their silent watcher moving closer to the trainer and Pokemon.

"That was great Sylveon, but I don't think it was...flashy enough." Harry said, walking over to his partner, a contemplative frown on his face.

The combination was great, the way that the Swift and Fairy Wind highlighted each other would be perfect in either the appeal or battle round, but the execution fell a bit short of what it could be.

"Maybe if we tried from a different angle, Sylveon let's do it one more time."

"Syl," Was the response he got has Sylveon got ready for another try.

"Now,  Fairy Wind!"

Again the fairy-type enclosed itself in the pink whirlwind.

 "Now use Sw-" "Ral!" Harry was cut of by a sudden shout as something burst from the bushes darting straight at Sylveon, all three of the clearing occupants were caught off guard by the sudden appearance

The newcomer turned out to be a Ralts , at least he thought it was a Ralts, he had seen pictures of them and this one looked different. Its hair was a light teal,  instead of green,with orange horns, not red like normal.

Harry didn't feel any anger, protectiveness or any other aggressive emotions coming off of it so assumed it wasn't here to attack. Tyrunt upon hearing the intrusion had darted forward and stood close to Harry, feeling uncertainty and protectiveness, the normal emotions it felt when something unknown was happening to or around Harry.

The oddly colored Ralts continued toward Sylveon and made a jump high into the air and into the middle of the Fairy Wind, its horns where outlined in glowing purple before the Fairy Wind started dispersing out words in all directions underneath it, as if the attack had hit an invisible wall, creating a large umbrella shape. 

Suddenly the Ralts spun around in midair releasing glowing light green leaves spiraling downward along and over the arch of the Fairy Wind. As the leaves traveled the length of the pink wind, the light they admitted caused the wind to glisten around them as they spiraled down, making a shower of glitter that curtained around the Ralts as it landed with its tiny arms in the air with a happy cry.

Harry, Sylveon  and Tyrunt just stood watching in awe for a moment. After shaking himself from his stupor and focused enough to feel the happiness and excitement coming from the Ralts, he started clapping lightly. 

"That was incredible, you must love performing," he said as he took out his pokedex.

"Ral" It cried out in happiness at the praise.

 **Ralts, the Feeling Pokémon. It can use the horns on its head to read human emotions. Ralts rarely shows itself to humans, but may occasionally approach when it senses positive or happy feelings.** The device informed him.

Looking at the picture Harry was once again reminded of the fact that this Ralts looked almost entirely different.

"So you are a Ralts, but why are your colors completely different?" He questioned the Pokemon, not expecting an answer. He knew some Pokemon had different color variations like Shellos, but as far as he knew Ralts weren't like that.

With the combination of the incredible performance and the interesting color, Harry found himself completely enthralled with the psychic type in front of him, comeing to a decision he smiled.

"Tyrunt stay back, Sylveon I need you."

Obediently Sylveon jumped forward in front of Harry,  while Tyrunt reluctantly took half a step back, Harry could feel the uncertainty rolling off the prehistoric Pokemon but was happy that it listened to him.

"Alright, you're going to be the first Pokemon I catch in the wild!" Harry declared with a clear determined voice, though the sentiments of the statement we're contradicted by the nervous looking grin/grimace his mouth was sporting. 

"Ral!"  The Ralts for its part understood that it had been challenged and seemed ready to battle. Harry could feel a cautiousness coming from it but it didn't seem scared in the least.

"All right Sylveon, use Shadow Ball!"

Sylveon open its mouth and let loose the dark purple sphere aiming for the Ralts who managed to leap out of the way, avoiding the super effective attack.

The Ralts turned and looked at Sylveon head slightly up, showing it's normally hidden orange eyes before a purple glow outlined its horns and then outlined Sylveon before, the fairy-type  was painfully sent sprawling to the side.

"Sylveon!" It cried out in shock and slight pain.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked.

His response was a sharp nod and an affirmative grunt as Sylveon quickly pushed itself back to its feet and back into a battle ready position.

Before Harry could give another command the Ralts charged forward, suddenly many identical copies of the oddly colored psychic-type started popping out of thin air all around Sylveon on the ground and even some floating in the air. Sylveon made a surprised noise as it looked around itself, completely taken off guard at suddenly being surrounded

 _'That's Double Team, the real one  is hiding somewhere in there and the rest are just fakes'_ Harry thought to himself, remembering his lessons on Pokemon moves.

"Don't worry Sylveon, only one of them is real but you have to find it." 

 "SylveSylSyl" Sylveon cried out regaining focus.

Suddenly all of the Ralts copies spun and used Magical Leaf, sending the glowing green attack from every angle.

"Sylveon, quick dodge!" Harry called out. 

Jumping up and moving in the air, Sylveon avoided most of the flying leaves but was hit in the side by a few and was sent skidding away but still on its feet.

"Oh no, just hang in there and use Fairy Wind."

 Sylveon spread its ribbons using the attack and managed to hit a few of the copies as they moved around but had missed the original. Once again the Ralts and its copies used Magical Leaf.

"Spin and use Swift." Spinning around Sylveon surrounded itself with stars as a makeshift barrier, deflecting the oncoming attack.

"That's it keep it up!" He encouraged.

As the counterattack worked,  Harry felt Sylveons determination rise before slightly falling when it seen it still looked to be surrounded. When Harry felt the change in Sylveons emotions he realised something.

_'I can still feel Ralts emotions, and I can still only feel three Pokemon here. So that means the duplicates don't give off emotions! '_

 Focusing on his inner eye Harry tried to pin point where the real Ralts was. He could still feel Tyrunts uneasiness behind him, he could feel Sylveons determination in front, and then off to the side on the far corner in the middle of a cluster of copies he could feel the cautiousness coming off of what he now knew to be the real Ralts.

"The real ones over there, Sylveon use Fairy Wind on the group over to your right" Harry directed, pointing to the corner of the clearing.

Not wasting a second Sylveon did as it was told, using Fairy  Wind and destroying most of the Ralts copies with the real one being knock back with a startled cry.

"Gotcha' now." Harry said as he threw an empty pokéball and hit the down Ralts pulling it inside.

The ball landed on the ground and began shaking, once...twice...then it popped open freeing Ralts.

"No! Quick Sylveon, grab onto Ralts!"

Sylveon stretched out its ribbons and wrapped them firmly around the psychic-type. Sylveon then swung Ralts around, in an arch.

"Ral!" With a sudden cry , the Ralts gave off a shock of blue electricity from its body and electrocuted Sylveon through its ribbons.

"Syyylllll!!" Sylveon let out a long cry as it was shocked and forced to let go of Ralts.

 "Sylveon can you still go on?" Sylveon nodded its head, but Harry could easily tell that it couldn't take much more, especially if the battle kept going like this.

Ralts began to move, once again it used Double Team, making copies of itself. Then all of them began to glow with blue electricity and a light blue ball of energy appearing in front of each of them.

Suddenly Harry was hit with an idea and smirked, he focused with his empathy, and found the real Ralts.

"Use Swift to your left." He ordered 

Just as all the Ralts fired their attacks, Sylveon launched a barrage of stars.

"Now, Fairy Wind!" Harry quickly ordered, as the stars and electricity connected, electrifying the stars and making them twinkle 

"Syl-Ve-On" The fairy-type sent a powerful pink wind blowing the electric stars back toward a surprised Ralts who was knocked back hard against a tree. Before it could fall to the ground Harry had already hit it with another pokéball.

Harry held his breath, as Ralts was pulled inside the device, and the ball sat on the ground wobbling for several long moments before stopping.

 Harry didn't release his breath for several moments after the movement from the ball stopped, then a large smile started to spread across his face.

"Yes! We did it. I caught  my first Pokemon!" He announced as he ran over and picked up the now still ball, Tyrunt  and Sylveon crying out in excitement and joy behind him.

* * *

 "Interesting, it seems you have an uncanny ability of finding rare and unusual Pokemon. You're turning out to be a very special trainer and you haven't even been gone a week." Professor Rowan  said over the video phone. 

"Looks like it." Harry said, not sure if he should be happy or dejected. Even in another world, weird one-in-a-million odds things keep happening to him.

"Ral?" Came the questioning noise of the Ralts that was currently in his arms, clearly concerned having felt the change in it's new trainers emotions.

"Its okay, nothing to worry about." He reassured his new friend.

After he had caught Ralts he and the rest of his Pokemon had gone straight back to the Pokemon center to get both it and Sylveon healed. Nurse Joy had also explained to him that the Ralts he had found was something called a shiny Pokemon; a rare phenomenon that could affect any Pokemon, and that aside from the physical appearance it wouldn't really cause any difference or trouble for him while he was training it. Harry guessed it was somewhat akin to albinism.

After he had been reassured that both of his Pokemon would be okay in an hour or so Harry had decided to make a special treat for his Pokemon and gone to one of the small kitchenettes in the Pokemon Center to bake some pokepuffs.

He decided to make a large variety of them in different flavors, he knew that Sylveon preferred sweets and Tyrunt preferred spicy. But he would have to learn what Ralts preferred.

After Ralts and Sylveon had been released by Nurse Joy Harry learn that Ralts preferred dry flavors overall.

He also decided to call Professor Rowan to tell him about his new companion and to check in.

Harry had felt a warm feeling in his chest when Professor Rowan seemed genuinely pleased to hear from him even though it had only been a few days since he left. He recounted everything he had done since leaving , albeit it wasn't much, from his first battle with Paul, to his decision to enter the upcoming Pokemon contest.

"So you've decided to aim for the Grand Festival eh?" The older man asked

"Well yes and no. I'm going to enter but I'm also planning on going to the Oreburgh gym to. I just want to try everything I can. I mean it's not like once i do onething I'm stuck with that and only that right? Right?" Harry stated and then seriously questioned, wanting to confirm that he was allowed to compete in Gym Battles even if he started  out competing in contest.

 "Yes, that's right. There is no rule prohibiting you from competing in both gym battles and contest or whatever else you may wish to pursue." The professor said, giving him a reassuring smile. 

"That's good I'd hate to get all the way to the gym only to be told I'm ineligible to challenge them because I've been marked as a coordinator." Harry said giving a short laugh that was cut off by a sudden choking noise when he suddenly remembered something.

"What is it?" Professor asked, concerned at the sudden way Harry's face had morphed into an expression of fear.

"I was so focus on training for the contest I forgot to register," Harry said feeling stupid. " I'm sorry, I have to go now Professor, please give my regards to Yuzo and the rest."

"Very well, good luck in your contest, we'll be watching."

With that Harry cut the video feed and  started to make his way toward the contest hall.

* * *

 

"Greetings and a warm welcome to coordinators and contest fans of all ages. We've all come together for one very special reason, and that's the find out who will take home the coveted and Fabulous Enlightenment contest ribbon. Now I know you've all been waiting patiently now it's time for you to be rewarded."

The lights on the stage lit up, showing a brown haird woman with a microphone speaking.

"We're coming at you live on stage in the stadium located inside Enlightenment Town. So let's get down to business and see who gets the Enlightenment ribbon and a real beauty it is, add to this four additional contest wins and you'll be eligible to compete in the prestigious grand festival." She said holding up a magenta ribbon with a crescent-shaped buckle.

Harry stood watching the TV screen in the backstage waiting room with the other coordinators.

It had been three days of training with Sylveon and Ralts getting ready for this, his big moment; his debut as not only a coordinator but a full-fledged Pokemon trainer of his new world.

On an actual path, this one would lead to the grand festival. From here on out he wasn't just wandering aimlessly, now he had a destination in mind, a milestone to reach. And who knows how many more he may find along his way there. 

I'm Marian and I'm thrilled to be your Master of ceremonies and thanks so much! Now it's time for our first round!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is a new chapter hope you enjoy it. Harry has a new Pokemon only three spaces left and I already know what they're going to be, but I'm not telling.  
> What did you think of the battle? It's so easy to imagine them but putting them into words is proving to be a bit of a challenge and a time consuming one at that, so I hope it turns out well.
> 
> Thank you so much for all of the Kudos and comments you leave me they really really inspire me and make me want to write.
> 
> Remember to leave a comment if you can.  
> Info on Harry's newest Pokemon  
> *Ralts(Shiny)  
> Gender: Female  
> Moves: Confusion, Double Team, Shock Wave, Magical Leaf  
> Ability: Trace


	8. Harry takes the stage.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry makes his official debut as a coordinator and shows off what he can do in his very first appeals round of the Enlightenment Town contest as well as runs into another new face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, Harry's coordinator outfit at the chapter note at the bottom.

"Greetings and a warm welcome to coordinators and contest fans of all ages. We've all come together for one very special reason, and that's to find out who will take home the coveted and Fabulous Enlightenment contest ribbon. Now I know you've all been waiting patiently, now it's time for you to be rewarded."

The lights on the stage lit up, showing a brown haird woman with a microphone speaking.

"We're coming at you live on stage in the stadium located inside Enlightenment Town. So let's get down to business and see who gets the Enlightenment ribbon and a real beauty it is, add to this four additional contest wins and you'll be eligible to compete in the prestigious grand festival." She said holding up a magenta ribbon with a crescent-shaped buckle.

Time for me to introduce our judges and here they are,

She gestured to the curtain as it lifted up revealing three people, two men and a woman.

First, the Chief of the  Pokémon Activities Committee and Head Judge, Mr. Contesta"

"Thank you I look forward to all of the participants performance along with their Pokemon" An older gentleman with gray streaked hair said stepping forward, and was rewarded with cheers and applause.

"And now the President of the Pokémon Fan Club, Mr. Sukizo".

"Remarkable is the word, thanks." said the short round faced man with a buzz cut.

"And finally Enlightenment towns very own Nurse Joy!"

"When it comes to seeing all the splendid Pokemon, I just can't wait" Came the kind voice of the towns Nurse Joy, looking like an exact replica of every other Nurse Joy, except for the color of the cross on her hat.

"Oh I forgot about me, I'm Marian and I'm thrilled to be your Master of ceremonies and thanks so much! Now it's time for our first round!

* * *

Harry stood by himself in a corner of the waiting room, watching the TV as Marian explained the purpose of the first round, feeling a rumbling sensation in the pit of his stomach. He was widely reminded of how he felt right before his first Quidditch game when he was 11, at least this time he had the reassurance that there weren't any expectations of him comeing to any bodily harm.

Looking around himself he seen other coordinators of varying ages and different Pokemon.

He took a deep breath and adjusted the cuffs of the outfit he was wearing, Olympia had packed it with his traveling outfit, whether it was only meant to be formal wear or she had actually foreseen this, Harry had no idea. His coordinator outfit comprised of a black sherwani  that came to the middles of his thighs with a silver buttons and a red pocket square, a pair of white dress pants, and a pair of shiny black dress shoes. He also had a white blue and pink square scarf on and had switched out his normal glasses for a pink tinted triangular pair as accessories.

 He was standing in the back corner and watched as each coordinator, one by one, was introduced and then proceeded to perform with their Pokemon. It wasn't the first time Harry had scene a contest appeal round on TV but there was a surreal feeling about watching it live and knowing that he would be in their place being watched by people all over Sinnoh.

One thing Harry loved about contest, was that you never knew what you were going to see, it was expected for something new and original or completely enthralling to be showcased in contest and that's exactly what was happening now.

A Ninetales had jumped around using fire and its tails to create a dazeling ribbon dance. 

One coordinator had her Rattata running around on a large ball well using Double Team to make a type of, one Pokemon circus illusion.

Another coordinator had his Chinchou use Spark and Bubble Beam imperfect conjunction to fill the stadium with glowing electrified bubble lanterns.

Harry was so entranced, and to a lesser extent intimidated, bye the performances happening on screen he didn't notice somebody walking up to him.

"Hey, you doing alright?" A voice asked

Harry turned to see it was a girl that had spoken to him, she had short vermillion hair and dark red eyes, she was wearing a stylized violet suit so Harry assumed she was also a coordinator.

"Yha, I'm fine, I'm just.." Harry start hesitantly, ignoring the slight croak in his voice in the middle of the statement.

"Nervous?" The girl offered, an understanding smile on her face at the awkward smile and nod Harry gave.

"This your first time competing?"

Yes, its exciting but nerve-wracking. How about you, is this your first time or have you done this before?"

"This will be my second contest."

"Really? So is it always this nerve-wracking or am I just being overly anxious?

She gave a slight chuckle at that. "Its understandable to be nervous your first time but don't worry, you'll be fine once you get out there." She reassured

"I'm Zoey by the way." She introduced 

"Harry, nice to meet you."

She turned to the screen where a coordinator was wrapping up their routine with her Venonat.

One of the contest officials walked closer to them catching there attention.

"Ready Zoey, your up next." He informed shortly before walking away.

"I'm up , break a leg out there." She through over her shoulder as she turned and walk away towards the stage.

Once Zoey was out of sight Harry once again found himself feeling nervous anticipation, though to a lesser degree than before his talk with the red head.

Harry took out two Pokeballs and press the buttons letting Ralts and Sylveon out.

 "Ral?" The only female among Harry's Pokemon looked up at him, concern written on it's mostly covered face. The psychic ability of its species allowing it to pick up on it's trainers uneasy and excited anticipation.

Harry got down on his knee and looked a his two chosen pokemon but directed his attention on Ralts,  feeling a bit of worry and nervousness coming from her.

"Okay Ralts we're up in a bit, and it's going to be our first time competing. I know we haven't been together that long, and I'm still new to, well all of this," here he made a flipped a gester around him "but I believe in you, for now we only need to try and get through the appeal round okay?"

"Ral!" At the happy noise Harry smiled, then felt some of the nervousness coming from his Pokemon ease up, not knowing that it was actually his own nervousness he was sensing through his Pokemon dwindling down.

"Then it'll be your turn in the battle round, Sylveon." He said looking to the fairy-type.

"Syle"

Harry picked up Ralts and turned back to the TV just in time for Marion to announce the next coordinator.

"All right next up it's Zoey!" The MC announced as the curtain lifted.

Harry was now paying closer attention seeing the girl he had been talking to come on stage.

She took out her capsule covered pokeball throwing it out and announcing, "Alright Glameow, curtain!"

Out of a special effect of confetti a Glameow appeared, spinning elegantly in the air before landing with poise.

"Meowerr~" it meowled/purred

"And Glameow makes a graceful entrance."

"A Glameow, let's see." Harry said taking out his pokedex.

**Glameow, the Catty Pokémon. When angry, it flashes its claws, but it also can purr quite affectionately.With its sharp glare, it puts foes in a mild hypnotic state. It is a very fickle Pokémon**

 "Glameow, jump with Iron Tail." 

Glameows tail started to glow white, it jumped back on it like a spring before extending it and launching itself into the air.

"Fury Swipes."

Just after it launched from the ground Glameow extended its claws and started scratching erratically as it spun, head over heels, in the air. The sudden swipes of its claws causing white flashes to appear all around its body as it continued going up.

"Let's finish with Shadow Claw!"

Glameow stop its erratic movement at the pinnacle of it's jump as its paw was surrounded  by a black aura with a purple outline in the shape of a claw. As it came back down it started to spin, this time like a drill, causing the dark aura of the Shadow Claw to swirl around its body as it descended.

When Glameow finally impacted on the ground the Shadow Claw erupted in a shock wave of darck energy pulsing across the floor of the stage.

Finished Zoey and Glameow gave a slight bow.

With the routine finished the crowd gave the pair a massive applause with accompanying cheers.

Harry was thoroughly impressed by Zoey, so much so he didn't even pay attention to what the judges had said, it was clear they had gotten high marks and we're definitely going to the second round. Slowly a smile started to spread across his face as an idea for later hit him.

"Sylveon did you see how Glameow launched itself into the air?"

* * *

  _'Don't panic and remember the routine we've been doing for three days'_ Harry mentally told himself.

He was standing behind the curtain, seconds away from his turn in the first round.

"Now we have a debut, a young coordinator who hails from the foreign, Anistar City in the far far away Kalos region, now let's give him a warm welcome, Harry!" Marion introduced as the curtain came up.

Harry was met with enthusiastic cheers from the audience. This was so different than his firstquidditch match now, instead of being him along with a whole team, it was all eyes on him.He closed his eyes the brightness of the lights, the cheers of the audience and his own nerves starting to become a bit much.

As he clutched the ball capsule in his hand he then remembered something.

_'I'm not alone'_ he thought _'It's like Professor Rowan said; in all aspects of being a trainer, you always have to work alongside your Pokemon'._

Taking a deep breath through his nose and exhaling, Harry opened his eyes and shot forward throwing his pokeball into the air.

"Ralts, your on!"

Ralts appeared from a flora seal in a shower of flower petals.

"Dubel Team!" 

"Ral!" Soon there were copies of Ralts in different locations floating above the original.

"Now get ready to use Shock  Wave." Ralts, and it's copies, all started to glow, giving off sparks of blue electricity.

"And just look at that, Ralts' body is glowing beautiful from the power its storing from that Shock Wave."

"Aim up and then let it rip" Harry called, after a few long moments.

Together, Ralts and the copies released the Shock Wave sending out rippling pulses of blue electricity going toward the ceiling. The different heights and locations of the copies caused the pulse waves created by the Double Team to overlapped with each.

"Confusion" 

"Ralll" Ralts lifted its head revealing its orange eyes as they glowed with an outline of purple along with its horns, as it an the lowest wave of electricity was outlined in purple before it was sent upwards mutch faster, hitting the other waves. One by one in rapid succession, the other Shock Waves were dispersed in large flashes of light, once the wave that had been hit by Confusion hit the last of electric current it burst in a shower of sparkles.

"Brilliant" Harry gushed, a wide smile on his lips. Ralts and he hadn't missed a step in the routine and he was thrilled but they had managed to pull it off on stage if they have in practice. His heart was absolutely racing and he could feel his body humming with excitement.

The loud cheers and applause of the audience had him remembering where he was, smile faltered for a second he gave up hesitant and unsure half bow, half curtsy movement. His hands where shaking and jittery like he had too much energy from the rush he feelt.

 "And Harry finishes his debut with an electrifying display," Marion announced, summer in Harry's mind he wondered if hse had been running commentary the whole time and he just hadn't been paying attention. "Now let's hear from the judges."

"A splendid way of displaying the variety of moves Ralts is able to use"

"And remarkable."

"An amazing show of his Ralts moves, both individually and in conjunction with one another." 

He walked off the stage after returning Ralts to its Pokeball, the smile still firmly in place. This was a whole new experience, wasn't even sure if he'd made it past the first stage at this point and yet he was pretty sure he hand felt nearly this happy even after winning his first quidditch match.

* * *

 Harry exhaled loudly as he sat down back in the waiting room.

"That was incredible." He said to himself.

"See, I told you it would be fine once you got on stage." Looking up he seen Zoey walking over.

"You and your Ralts were great out there, it looks like you've trained it well." She said as she came to stand infront of him.

Harry gave her a smile.

"Thanks, you were great out there too, you're Glameow is something else. Although truth be told I haven't really trained Ralts that much, in fact I only caught it a few days ago we haven't even been together a week."

 "Really, only a few days?" She asked.

"Mmhmm" 

" Wow using a Pokemon you just caught in the first round of your first contest. You sure are intrepid." Said the redhead, a look between amusement and incredulity on her face.

Harry just gave her a smile before putting his hand over his still racing heart and closing his eyes, thinking about how he felt during his performance.

"I still can't believe I actually did that, I can't believe how amazing it felt to be on stage in front of all those people." Harry had never thought he would enjoy something that involve performing or being in the proverbial, and in this case literal, spotlight like he had. True in The Wizarding World he had always been looked to and stared at for one thing or another but he had never actually gone out of his way to get noticed, he was always being thrust into the spotlight and hated it, but here he had willingly step into it and the experience had been like nothing he'd ever felt before.

He open his eyes and look down at his shiny black shoes, trying to dispel any thoughts of his former world.

"I wonder if it'll feel like this at the Oreburgh Gym?" He mused to himself softly, wondering about his next challenge.

"Hold on, are you saying your going to compete in the Sinnoh League?" The angry and affronted tone of voice surprised Harry.

Looking up he seen that Zoey was now slightly glaring down at him.

"I was, well I guess I still am, planning on challenging the Oreburgh gym," he told her, now on edge at not knowing why she was suddenly upset."But I thought that contest seemed cool and when I was on my way to Jubilife City I seen that there was one going on so I decided to enter."

His explanation didn't seem to please her.

"There's a difference between contest and gyms. You should be able to tell the difference between them first, before you just puerilely decid to do what's closest." She said crossley.

"I know the difference between them," Harry said back, slightly insulted, as he stood up. "That's why I wanted to actually try them first before deciding if I wanted to do one or the other or both." 

He had been struggling over his decision to go out on a journey and what he would do on it, for weeks before heading out. He had heard stories about Zach's gym battles and Albert's contest, and knew that they were completely different. But the way both of them had described the passion and joy they felt when competing was something that they both shared and what Harry wanted to experience. He decided to go to Jubilife City as his first stop so that he could get to Oreburgh City from there because gyms where habitually in the same place where as contest where held in multiple areas. He hadn't made the decision to enter the Enlightenment Town contest on some silly whim, he knew that he would enter a contest eventually, he just decided to go to the gym first. But when he seen that there was a contest happening near him he had decided to go for it. So to hear that his personal decision, that he had been worryingly debating with himself over for so long, be so carelessly dismissed by somebody had him feeling attacked and defensive.

"Both?" Zoey repeated, sounding agitated.

"Yes, both." Harry said, now glaring slightly back at her.

"There's no rules or laws that say once you've become a coordinator or started challenging gyms that that's the only thing are allowed to do or that you can't do both. I checked." He explained.

Even after being assured by Professor Rowan he also spoke to Nurse Joy as well as the registration woman at the Contest Hall, all of them had assured him that if he were to become a coordinator it wouldn't prohibit him from anything else, and the same being so if he decided to go with gym battles.

"I think that's because most people know what they want to do." She said, before adding, sharply "you should make up your mind."

"Well, I think I'm going to try what I want. And that maybe you should mind your own business, " Harry retorted in the same tone of voice.

The two continued to glare at each other, dazzling emerald meeting dark red, until Marion's voice on the TV caught their attention.

"Now it's time for the judges results. So here are the coordinators who will be moving on down the line to the next round!"

Zoey and Harry, along with every other coordinator in the room, looked intently  at the TV where eight squares where being displayed. Then one by one they started flipping over showing the coordinators picture. Zoey's picture was shown as the third square flipped over, causing the girl to smile. When the fifth square flipped over Harry was shocked and excited to see his smiling picture revealed, he had been silently trying not to get excited or to expect to automatically make it to the second round but he had and he felt like he was about to burst from trying not to cheer out in joy.

* * *

 15 minutes later, the coordinators that hadn't made it past the first round having changed back into their street clothes and vacated the waiting room, Marian came back on to the stage.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen time for our second round and here's the Battle Board!"

 Above her, on stage was a screen with the pictures of the eight coordinators who had made it through the first round. The pictures all turned over and consolidated under one point.

"So let's give the board a random shuffle and see our matchups."

The squares came back out in groups of 2 and flipped over, showing which coordinator would be paired up with who and in what order.

"And there they are!"

Harry looked at the board and seen that he and Zoey had been matched up for the third battle. Turning to look at each other they both once again started glaring, neither one of them saying anything. They'd get their chance at each other after the first two matchups had their battles. One good thing that could be noted was that Harry was so focused on his battle opponent that he had completely forgotten to be nervous about having to continue competing in the contest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well the sparks are flying now, Harry has gotten through the first round of his very first contest and has now met another one of the reoccurring but not maine characters of the series. Also it is so easy to imagine how I want these contest an appeal round moves to turn out but describing them is a Pain. In. The. Butt!!
> 
> I still have no idea who I'm going to pair Harry up with, I'm still open to suggestions, as well as reasons why, please leave them in a review.
> 
> As always thank you so mutch for al of the Kudos and comments I love hearing from you guys and appreciate the support
> 
> Harry's coordinator outfit: https://66.media.tumblr.com/7f46633ce3023d00b0320015c845af6f/6401b539a59258f9-05/s500x750/c42e6c481b3a6697287aea0e71d3f0a845c26c51.jpg


	9. Beautiful and Powerful; This Is A Fairy Type!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle stage of Harry's first contest has began and Sylveon makes his debut as the first fairy type to compete in contests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be a few jumps in time here normally only see short scenes from the battle rounds of contest and only ever see like the main battles so sorry if it seems a bit choppy.

All right, today we've seen some amazing skill, let's keep things going with our third match! In one corner Its Harry and in the other it's Zoey. Marian announced

Harry stood across from Zoey on the battlefield on stage, both with a look of determination.

We've got a five minute time limit on the clock. And we're off!! And with that the clock started to count down.

"Misdreavus, curtain!" Zoey called out, releasing the ghost type in a flurry of multicolored stars.

"Misdreav!"

"Sylveon you're on!" Sylveon appeared from a tangle of ribbon like lights, courtesy of a line seal, to the excited and curious exclamations of the audience. Most, if not all, of them having never seen the Pokemon before, there were also several trainers with their pokedex out with confused looks on their faces.

Zoey also looked a bit curious at seeing the unfamiliar Pokemon, as well as a bit concerned, but nevertheless determined.

"Sylveon, Shadow Ball!" Harry called out in a slight panic, his nerves showing a bit but not dampening his excitement.

Sylveon opened its mouth firing off the Shadow Ball straight at Misdreavus, as well as causing some of Zoey's points to go down.

"And Harry makes the first move with Sylveon unleashing a powerful Shadow Ball." Commented Marian

"Dodge and use Double Team!"

Immediately Misdreavus floated out of the way of the oncoming attack and created  copies of itself flying around and causing Harry's points to come down to the same amount as Zoey.

Seeing the familiar move had Harry thinking back to his battle with Ralts, a slight smirk appearing on his face. ' _I know how to counter that,'_ He thought to himself. Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough to pinpoint the real Misdreavus before Zoey was calling her next attack.

"Misdreavus, Astonish."

"Misdrea!!" Misdreavus suddenly appeared in front of Sylveon, making a terrifying face and letting out a loud horrifying cry, knocking Sylveon back and once again causing Harry to lose points.

"Sylveon get up." Harry called-out, Sylveon hastily obeying and getting back into a battle position. Not hesitating, Harry went back on the offensive.

"Use Charm."

Sylveon shifted from it's attack ready stands to sitting calmly on the ground as a  pink aura enveloped it for a second as it stared straight at Misdreavus, its soft blue eyes seeming to sparkle as it let out a long, cheerful cry.

Misdreavus looked taken aback for a quick second before it seemed to relax slightly, almost  looking to have forgotten it was actually in the middle of a battle. Misdreavus wasn't the only one to be affected by the display , nearly the entire audience had let outcries of admiration at Sylveons cuteness, the judges included, if the loss of points from Zoey was anything to go by.

"Spin and use Fairy Wind," Harry called seeing that his opponent was distracted. Immediately Sylveon wrapped its ribbons around its body before spinning around in a circle unleashing the silvery pink wind outward in all directions.

"Misdreavus, Confuse Ray." Zoey called out, snapping out as quickly as she could, she too being distracted momentarily from the battle.

Unfortunately for Zoey, she was a bit too late in her command as the Fairy Wind hit Misdreavus, causing it to let out a pained cry,  just as the orb on itsneck started to glow.

"And just after the effects of that eye catching Charm,  Sylveon unleashes a powerful Fairy Wind, I'm not entirely sure what that move was but it was gorgeous!" Came the MC commentary

"Misdreavus, use Shock Wave."

"Swift!"

"Misdrea!" "Sylve!"

There was almost no time between Zoey calling out her move and Harry calling out his counter-attack.

Misdreavus body started to glow before it released waves of electricity meeting the sparkling pink and golden stars from Sylveon's Swift. The moves collided in the same way they had in Harry's battle against his Ralts, the pink glitter and gold colored stars sparkling brilliantly because of the electricity.

"Fairy Wind!"

And once again just like the battle with Ralts, Fairy Wind sent the electrified Swift speeding back at a startled Misdreavus. The beautiful electrified stars,once again spinning like disc and leaving beautiful pink trail of of light behind them, hit their target before Zoey could do anything to counter. The impact knocking misdreavus right out of the air and onto the ground. 

"Misdreavus, are you all right?!" Zoey asked in alarm and a bit of confusion, even if Swift have been electrified by Shock Wave and sped up with that Fairy Wind move, as far as she knew, Swift was still a normal-type move and should have had no effect at all.

It looks like Misdreavus took a lot of damage from that triple move combination. Came the MC commentary. And we just hit our 30 second mark.

"Mis-Misdrea" The screech Pokemon rasped out as it slowly floated back into the air.

"Sylveon, go." Harry called, not wanting to give his opponents time to recover. Sylveon immediately began running towards the ghost-type.

"Misdreavus, Double Team." Copies of Misdreavus soon appeared surrounding Sylveon, stopping it from running any further, as it looked around trying to find the real one.

"Now use, Confuse Ray." At the command all the orbs on the Misdreavus started to glow.

This time Harry, with his heart pumping from the excitement of the battle, wasted no time or thought as he pinpointed the real one among the copies.

"Sylveon on your left behind you, grab it." Harry yelled. Sylveon quickly spun in place and extended its ribbons outwards wrapping them around its startled opponent and stopping their attack cold.

"Now bring in in close and use Shadow Ball!"

Sylveon pulled its ribbons, bringing Misdreavus forward as it open its mouth and started creating a Shadow Ball and- BEEP!

"And that's time."

The loud beeping sounded had Sylveon stopping mid attack, the Shadow Ball dispersing. Harry blink the little dazedly, taking a bit of time to come back to himself after being snapped out of his little battle zone; even with his head clearing he could still hear and feel his heart banging under his ribcage.

"And the coordinator going on to the second round is...Harry!"  Marian announced.

Harry blinked again, trying to come back to his senses and process what he had just heard. Turning around he looked up to the screen and seen his and Sylveon's picture and the word winner.

"We did it?" He asked before a huge smile blossomed on his face and rushed over to his equally excited Sylveon, letting out a slight "omph" as it jumped into his arms wrapping its ribbons around his body.

Zoey, also comeing out of a bit of a daze, let out a small sad sigh before a small smile cross her face and walked over to her Misdreavus.

"You did great out there, take a good rest." She praised recalling it back to its pokéball. She turned and looked at Harry who was happily stroking Sylveon's head and back as he made his way off stage. Zoey watched him go with a contemplative frown.

* * *

Harry sat in the back of the waiting room, still stroking Sylveon who was happily munching away on a pokepuff, thinking over the battle. It felt so different than being on stage during the appeal round. During that he'd felt a rush of adrenaline happiness like he was flying on a broomstick for fun, times ten. But that battle, it had felt like he was in the middle of the final quittage game of the year, he could feel the pressure of competition, of going up against an opponent combined with that heart racing feeling of absolute freedom.

It was very clear to him now why Albert had gushed over contest and the amazing feeling he got when he would compete in them. Harry wanted to keep going, these were feelings he never wanted to end, both the free-spirited happy feeling he got in the appeal round and the high-tension adrenaline high on life feeling he got during the battle round.

"Hey there, congratulation," Harry looked up at the unfamiliar voice and seen another coordinator. The boy had blue eyes and brown hair styled into a stylish mix of a pompadour and short mullet. Harry didn't know his name but he knew that he used a Chinchou in the first round. "That wasn't a half bad battle for a newbie." He continued.

"Uh Thank you?" Harry said, not sure if he should be insulted or not. The guys tone had been happy and encouraging but the comment had seemed  like a bit of a gibe at Harry's status of a new coordinator. The boy apparently seemed to have followed Harry's train of thought because he put his hands up in a placating gesture and continued.

"Sorry I didn't mean anything by it. It's just you did really well for your first time out. I didn't even make it past the appeal round in my first contest and my poor Staryu was knocked out with almost 3 minutes left my first time in the battle round." He explained. "I'm Kyle, by the way."

"Harry, nice to meet you."

"Likewise. Anyway how did you manage to hit Misdreavus with that Swift? Does it have something to do with your Sylveon or something? I know that even if that Swift was electrified a normal-type move is suppose to have no effect on a ghost-type, but Misdreavus looked like it took a lot of damage."

"Oh that," Harry said, understanding dawning on him. " Yeah you're right, my Sylveon has an ability called pixilate, it makes any normal type move a Pokemon knows a bit more powerful and turns it into a fairy-type move." Harry explained.  "Fairy-types are a type of Pokemon that you can't find in Sinnoh, Kanto, Johto or the like. That's what my Sylveon is." He then rushed to explain before the questions, that he knew would come, needed to be asked.

Wow I've never even heard of a fairy-type before," Kyle said looking down at Sylveon. "Cute and strong, that a pretty handy trick to have up your sleeve for any coordinator to have."

"Well I better get going I'm in the last round. Hopefully I'll see you in the finals,  just don't be mad when you lose newbie." He said over his shoulder  as he left, his voice still sounding encouraging, but the comment sounded insulting. Harry glared at the back of the other boys head,  pretty sure that the boy had said it so jovially on purpose. 

"So that's how you did it," Came a more familiar voice from his other side. "So I'm guessing fairy-types are something found in the Kalos region, right?"

He looked over as Zoey came walking up to him, clearly having heard his conversation with Kyle. She wasn't smiling and her eyes were  hard but she didn't look upset. Harry's expression immediately became guarded, wondering what the girl wanted to talk to him about now.

After a few long moments of the two staring at one another, Zoey closed her eyes and spoke, her voice serious.

"That guy was  wrong, that battle wasn't just 'half bad for a newbie', it was incredible." She opened her eyes and gave him a small genuine smile. "I can't believe it, was that really  your first time in a contest battle?"

Harry's guarded expression softened a bit but he still remained a bit wary. "Thanks and yeah it really was my first time in a contest battle, I had a little bit of training with two former coordinators before heading out, but only for a few weeks." 

"Really, just a few weeks, was it some kind of training camp?" She asked, sounding curious.

"No, it wasn't anything like that, they were just being helpful.

"They always talked about how incredible it felt to compete in contest but after actually competing in one I think they under sold it. I don't think I've ever felt something quite like it," He said, looking off into nothing, like he was thinking out loud then actually having a conversation with someone.

"Well good luck in the second round, you really do deserve to be called a coordinator," she said holding out her hand. "And thanks for a great battle." Harry was a bit surprised at the action but took her hand and shaking it.

"Thanks, you too." He said, adding mentally _'Not that I really need your approval,'_ the frown on his face lessening slightly but not disappearing. He had no idea why this girl seem to have this  black and white view on Pokemon Contest and Gym Battles but he guess she was entitled to her opinion and it's not like it would do anything to stop him.

He looked over at the TV to see how the last battle of the first round battles were going. He seen on screen that Kyle was using a Poliwrath to go up against a coordinator who was using a Scyther. He continued to watch until the battle was over, Kyle coming out victorious after the other coordinator ran out of points. A smile slowly bloomed on his face as he looked at the next round lineups.

 _'Alright, now it's time to star competing.'_ he thought. He had only come and entered this contest because he wanted to see what one was like but now, now he knew he wanted to compete, he wanted to be a coordinator and he would be trying his damnedest to win.

* * *

All right ladies and gentlemen, we've seen a lot of fine coordinators here but now we're down to our final match. The MC announced to the cheers of the audience.

"On my right it's Harry,"

Harry had gotten through the previous round with Sylveon, managing to take out the other coordinators Lunatone with a Fairy Wind powered Shadow Ball at the 2:34 mark. It was a good thing too, before the screen changed Harry had seen that he had less than a quarter of his points left while the other coordinator had more than half of hers.

" and on my left it's Kyle, we've got 5 minutes on the clock. Let's go!!"

And with that Harry and Kyle released their Pokemon; a Poliwrath appearing amidst pink Bubbles and Sylveon once more appearing from within ribbon-like lines.

"Poliwrath let's start things off with Water Gun."

"Poli."

At once the Poliwrath shot a blast of high speed water from the center of the spiral on its stomach.

"Dodge it." Harry called out, but the Water Gun hit Sylveon before it could move, blasting it back. Sylveon quickly got up shaking the water off of itself, and glaring at the Poliwrath.

"Now Poliwrath get in close," Kyle called.

With much more speed than Harry thought would come from the round shaped Pokemon, the Poliwrath ran towards Sylveon.

"Use Fairy Wind,"

Bringing its ribbons together Sylveon open them and released a silvery pink gust of wind straight at the incoming Pokemon. 

"Use Water Gun and then Poison Jab." Poliwrath fired another jet of water, while running, straight towards the oncoming Fairy Wind, the two moves colliding and canceling each other out in a big splash of water. Poliwrath still running launched itself forward, bringing a glowing purple fist up, as it moved its fist, it left a trail of glistening pink and blue glitter. It swung out, catching Sylveon across the face.

Incredible, Poliwrath used the glow from the collision of that Fairy Wind and Water Gun causing that fast Poison Jab to glow.

"Syyll!" Sylveon cried out in pain, the poison type move being super effective against the fairy-type.

"Sylveon!, please stay strong!" Harry shouted out, alarmed. That poison jab having done a lot of damage.

"Sylveon, Charm," Sylveon relaxed its posture, its body glowing with a pink aura for a moment, and looked at Poliwrath with wide innocent eyes as it let out a cheerful cry.

"Poli?"

"Poliwrath, Water Gun."

"Sylveon jump, high!"

Poliwrath was taken aback for a moment by the Charm, but almost instantly fired off the attack when Kyle called it.

Sylveon upon hearing Harry's command extended its ribbons and folded them underneath itself before straightening them out and launching itself high into the air, avoiding the Water Gun. Much to the astonishment of Kyle and everybody else in the stadium

And would you look at that, Sylveon used its ribbons as a springboard to shoot itself way into the air. 

Harry smiled, vaguely heard Marians commentary in the background, he had gotten this idea from seeing Zoey and her Glameow during the appeal round. He actually thanked his nerves that he'd been so freaked out that he had Sylveon out and watching with him when he seen her performance.

"Now use Swift and then Fairy Wind."

Sylveon swung its ribbons around and sent a cluster of stars down onto the stage, then spread its ribbons like a propeller fan and spun using Fairy Wind, amplifying the speed and power of the Swift aiming at Poliwrath.

"Use Icy Wind" Kyle called, looking a bit worried. 

"PoliWrath." Poliwrath let loose a burst of chilled air at the on coming stars , but with the added boost from the Fairy Wind it only slowed them down a bit as they cut through the frosty air and pelted the tadpole Pokemon, knocking it over as it let out a croak of pain.

Poliwrath struggled as it got back to its feet, very damaged from the double fairy-type attack.

"Poliwrath, are you okay?" Kyle shouted frantically, seeing that his Pokemon was having a hard time staying up, obviously starting to reach the end of its rope.

"Sylveon use Shadow Ball." Harry ordered

"Stop it with Round."

"Poo-Lii-Wraath~"

Just as Sylveon started to form the dark purple ball, Poliwrath let out a loud, deep, musical cry. Sending, almost transparent, shockwaves outward knocking Sylveon back and dispersing the Shadow Ball.

"Now, follow up with Poison Jab."

Poliwrath rushed toward the still dazed Sylveon and delivered a glowing purple uppercut to its chin sending it careening backwards. The fairy type pokemon landed in a heap in front of its trainer.

"Sylveon! Sylveon are you  alright can you stand!?" Harry was frantic, looking down at the hardly moving form of his partner. He could feel that Sylveon was still conscious but it didn't look to be able to move properly, more twitching than actually moving at all.

Slowly the vulpine Pokemon got its leg underneath it and started trying to get up, its eyes closed at it struggled to try and keep its legs steady.

"Poliwrath, let's use Poison Jab one more time." Kyle ordered Poliwrath, wanting to take advantage of the opening their opponents left.

Once again Poliwrath brought up a glowing purple fist and started charging at the barely standing fairy type, though after the damage it had taken it was moving considerably slower than when the match had first started.

"Sylveon you have to get out of the way," Harry cried, knowing that Sylveon couldn't take another attack like that. "Come on you can do it, I believe in you," He encouraged as his partner struggled to keep its feet from falling from underneath it."You have to move!" He cried out, now a bit fearful about seeing his already injured Pokemon about to take another attack. Unknown to Harry himself, he was actually projecting his own emotions outward, more specifically toward Sylveon. At that moment the fairy-type could feel all the emotions its trainer felt. The fear of his, already weakened, friend and partner getting hurt, the belief that Sylveon would be able to pull through, the excitement he still felt at being in the final rounds of his first contest, and the determination to see it through to the end.

Harry then suddenly felt a burst of determination come from Sylveon, as Poliwrath  closed the distance.

Sylveon, in one strong burst pushed its self completely up, leg spread apart steadying itself, as its eyes shot opened the termination in defiance shining bright in it's blue orbs. However instead of moving, out of the way it brought its head back and then snapped it forward letting out a high-pitched cry.

"Syl-Ve-Oooon~"

A beam of purple heart shaped sound waves erupted from Sylveon's mouth, hitting Poliwrath who was only a few inches away from striking, at point-blank range and sending the water/fighting type tumbling backwards.

"Oh no Poliwrath!" Kyle cried out, as Poliwrath came to a sudden stop on its back unmoving.

Harry was rapidly thinking to himself, trying to figure out what he had just seen. 

 _'What was that move? Growl? No, it actually cause damage.'_ He was certain that he knew what that move was. ' _Snarl? No, Sylveon can't learn that. Hyper Voice? No the glow was different.'_

Then it hit him, just as the three  red 'X's appeared on the front of the judges podiums along with a loud buzzer sound. Poliwrath was completely unmoving and its eyes were swirled, matching its stomach.

"And Poliwrath is unable to battle so the winner of the Enlightenment Town Pokemon Contest is Harry." Marian announced. Prompting the entire audience to cheer wildly

 Hearing the announcement Harry felt his heart almost skip a beat. Rushing forward Harry fell to his knees wrapping his arms around a still wobbly Sylveon, rubbing his cheek against it's soft fuzzy head.

"Sylveon, that was brilliant you learn Disarming Voice. You learn Disarming Voice and won the contest, you won the contest, we won the contest." Harry gushed in an excited ramble of words. A few appy and excited tears falling from his eyes as he hugged his Pokemon , not noticing some of the cooing coming from the audience at the rather adorable spectacle.

* * *

Now Mr.Contesta will present our winner with the prestigious Enlightenment Town ribbon.

"Congratulations young man," Mr. Contesta said as he held out a tray with the ribbon on it to Harry. He was stood on a platform on stage, Sylveon standing next to him and a Ralts in his arms, "I think we'll be seeing many more exciting performances from you."

Harry gave a nervous smile and nodded, reaching out and taking the ribbon as it was offered. His smile became less nervous and more genuine as he looked down at it before he got down on one knee and let Sylveon and Ralts examine it.

"And that concludes the enlightenment Town Pokemon contest we hope to see you again real soon!" Marian announced.

At the announcement Harry stood up and looked to where he knew that the TV cameras were, holding the ribbon up with a genuine smile of happiness on his face as the crowd cheered.

This was it, his first ribbon, only four more and he'd be on his way to the Grand Festival. But before that he would be heading to Jubilife City and from there to the Oreburgh gym. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done. I hope the battles came out okay it is really hard to actually put into words the way I imagine a contest battle going.
> 
> There Harry not only competes in his first contest but when's the whole shebang. I'm thinking of possibly doing a bit of a time skip in the next chapter, not like jumping to him already having 5 ribbons or already being an Oreburgh City or something but just a bit further along because like a lot of you I'm guessing, I really want to get to the part where I introduce Harry to Ash and Friends.
> 
> Also Kyle isn't an OC, he actually does show up in the Diamond and Pearl series for like 2 episodes.
> 
> Not to downgrade any of Harry's ability as a Pokemon trainer, because he is going to be a pretty badass coordinator and trainer,  
> A big part of why he want is because a vast amount of the population knows nothing about fairy types or their weaknesses. Type variations don't always play a big role in contest but they do play a part and Kyle had no idea that his Poliwrath was actually very vulnerable to fairy type moves.
> 
> I want to say thank you so much to everybody who leaves reviews on the story I always love it when I see my email says "******* has left a comment on It's A Whole New World He Lives In"
> 
> And thank you to everybody who leaves Kudos as well.


	10. Just checking in, I made it to Jubilife City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry talking with Professor Sycamore after arriving in Jubilife City

"That is quite the accomplishment, and on your first try to." Professor Sycamore praised.

Harry had finally made it to Jubilife City and, like he told Professor Rowan he would, he had called Professor Sycamore upon arriving. The man had been happy to hear from the green-eyed psychic and had asked him to elaborate on what he'd done since leaving on his journey. Harry had told the man all about the Pokemon he had seen on his way to Enlightenment Town, his first ever battle against another trainer, his first time catching a wild Pokemon, and was now telling him about his debut in his first-ever contest and winning said contest. He  had just shown the Professor his newly acquired ribbon.

"Th-thanks Professor but I'm pretty sure I only won  because none of them have ever seen or even heard of a fairy-type  let alone battled one before," Harry said, a little embarrassed at the complement but still feeling a ting of pride at the praise of his accomplishment.

"You shouldn't sell yourself short Harry," came a different voice.

Professor Rowan turned and smiled at somebody off screen before a tall teenager, a bit older than Harry with blue eyes and black hair done up in a voluptuous faux hawk came into view. "You made it through the first round of the contest and all three of the battles, it shouldn't matter if they aren't used to battling fairy-types, you earned that ribbon, so be proud of it." He stated in a calm steady voice.

"Well said Alain," Professor Rowan said to his assistant before looking back to Harry" You've made an important first step on your journey as a Pokemon trainer, not just in winning your first contest, but now you actually have a set goal in mind, as well as having made a large stride towards getting there."

"Professor Rowan sent a copy of the contest footage, you really did an amazing job." The blue-eyed teen commented.

"He did? I'll have to watch that." The professor said to himself thoughtfully.

"Yeah I guess," Harry said a little hesitantly, then smiled at the other boy. "Thanks, Alain."

Harry had spoken to Alain on occasion when he would call to talk with Professor Sycamore, some days when the professor was a bit too busy he would have Alain talked with Harry about the Kalos region and various other things in his place. The other boy was very insightful and willing to talk to Harry about anything he might have questions on. However he was a bit distant, though he never showed any annoyance or upset whenever he was speaking with Harry and would often offer words of encouragement, he always seemed like he was indifferent to the other boy. Alain had been given the fake story of Harry being amnesiac and not knowing how he ended up in Sinnoh. Even though he normally acted a bit aloof he had no problem talking with Harry about various things in the Kalos region, normally recent history and pop culture. There had even been times when Alain himself would call Harry to inform him about things that were going on in the mainstream of Kalos news, like when an up-and-coming pop star, Aria, put out a new pokevision video, or to send him popular Kalosian movies, most of which starred, if not had a part played, by Kalos champion and actress Diantha. Harry had actually enjoyed 'Brunch At Tatiana's' and enjoyed the musical numbers of 'My Sweet Sweet Lady'(1)  Normally the only time Harry would see Alain get excited or happy was whenever the two would talk about Pokemon, but most of the time his most enthusiastic  was a bland but genuine smile and a few kind words.

"I'm glad to hear that your journey is going so well Harry. You've already found a goal you want to achieve oh, you've made your first steps in in achieving that goal and now have your first Pokemon under your belt."

" Umm actually professor, a few days before I got here I-" 

Just before Harry could finish his sentence a flash of black coming towards him out of the corner of his eye had his Seeker reflexes kicking in and had him leaning back to avoid being hit by a squawking mass of black feathers that came flapping infront of the video phone.

"MurKrowMurkrow!"

"Ark St-stop it! Get off you barmy bird!" Harry grunted as he tried shooing a  Murkrow away as it kept trying to grab ahold of his glasses with its beak. He could feel the hopeful and devious determination coming from the avian creature and was sure he knew why it was acting like this.

Fending off the Murkrow with one hand he reached into his waist pouch and pulled out a basket. When the basket came into view the Murkrow stopped it's efforts to grab Harry's glasses and perched itself on the table in front of the phone screen with eager anticipation. From the basket Harry pulled out a pokepuff, and let out a put upon huff as he felt the Murkrow's satisfaction. Harry held the treat out to the Pokemon before taking it back again, mutch to the annoyance of the dark/flying-type.

"If you wanted a treat you could ask, you don't need to try and take my eye out." He scolded, to which the Murkrow just look to the side and let out a caw in uninterest, though Harry could feel the embarrassment it was actually feeling then.

Finally handing over the pokepuff, Murkrow took it as it flew a few feet away before it began happily pecking away at the treat.

"I really shouldn't be rewarding that kind of behavior" He said to himself on an exhale.

"Well," Harry jumped a bit when he heard professor Sycamore start speaking. "That's certainly one driven Pokemon you got there, when did you catch it?"

"A few days ago," Harry started "I was finished setting up camp so my other Pokemon and I were out playing. I guess Murkrow seen the shine from my glasses and came swooping in and tried making off with them. But Ralts was able to get them back with Confusion which only seem to make Murkrow mad."

* * *

**Flash Back**

Harry stood in front of a glaring Murkrow, Ralts out in front ready to battle. Harry adjusted his glasses that had just floated over to him via Ralts' Confusion, and looked at the disgruntled avient, feeling the rush of irritation from it right before it attacked.

"Krow!" Opening its beak it shot out a plume of thick black smoke, as it flapped its wings to guide it. The smoke enveloped Ralts leaving the shiney Pokemon blinded and coughing.

"Ralts quick, get outt'a there." 

Unfortunately, not being able to see or breathe properly had Ralts to panicked to follow Harry's order. Harry could feel the panic coming off of the psychic-type as it struggle to get out of the Haze.

The wild Murkrow however didn't seem to plan on letting Ralts regain its bearings.

From outside the Haze, Harry seen the Murkrow as it flew up and looked down at the slightly thinning smoke, "MuurKroooow~" It's eyes started to glow bright pink and its body glowed a pale purple as it let out a long trilling note and released waves of red rings straight into the smoke, dispersing it and knocking Ralts back with a pain-filled cry.

"Ralts, are you alright, can you get up?" Harry called in concern as Ralts got shakily to her feet.

 _'That was Night Shade, Ralts must've taken a lot of damage,'_ Harry thought to himself.

" Ralts, use Shock Wave" Harry called as he seen Murkrow heading fast at Ralts.

"Ral!" Taking a breath to steady herself, Ralts quickly formed a ball of blue electricity infront of her and fired a bolt of light blue electricity from it, hitting the shocked, now literally, Murkrow as it let out a pained squawk. 

Murkrow shook off the sparks of static from its body before looking back to Ralts with an narrow eyed stare. Murkrow once again started flying towards Ralts one of its wings glowing purple.

"Quick, dodge it," Ralts lunged to the right trying to avoid the on comeing attack, then in an instant Murkrow disappeared and reappeared on Ralts other side and slammed it's glowing wing hard into the side of the psychic-types head.

"Ralts!?" Harry shouted, alarmed at the damage of the attack inflicted, and regretting having chosen to battle with Ralts. Being a dark and flying type Murkrow had the advantage over a psychic-type , he would have been better off using Sylveon , but he had used Ralts wanting to get some experience battling with the Feeling Pokemon.

The mis-colored Pokemon was sent tumbling across the ground, and was now covered in scratches and dirt, but was still conscious from the emotions Harry was sensing from it. Above them Harry could feel slightly ruthless pleasure coming from the Murkrow, who was leting out a low cawing laugh.

The malicious joy Harry felt from the Murkrow immediately stopped and was then replaced with shock and displeasure as it seen Ralts slowly and painfully start pushing itself back up. The Murkrow start flapping its wings flying higher up into the air before it came diving down like a missile in a very familiar position that caused Harry's eyes to widen in shock. Not believing that Murkrow was going to use the attack he thought it was.

_'No that cant be. Can Murkrow even learn that move?'_

Suddenly the rapidly descending Murkrow's body burst into flames and Harry knew that it really was the move was thinking of.

"Ralts, return!" Harry said in a panic, quickly calling back Ralts into its Pokeball, just before the Murkrow spread its wings, dispersing the fire and its body becoming surrounded by a blue aura and slamming into the ground where the psychic-type had been before kicking up a large dust cloud.

Harry was looking at the black pokemon in shock. He knew what that move was, Yuzo's Staraptor could use it to. It was Brave Bird, one of the strongest flying-type moves, but Harry hadn't known that Murkrow could learn it.

Harry was brought out of his mind when the Murkrow flew up out if the dust cloud, its feathers were disheveled and its breathing seemed a bit labored. Harry wasn't sure if it was dude to the  normal recoil damage done by Brave Bird, or it it was because of the fact that it had slammed straight into the ground.

Taking out a pokeball, Harry quickly released Sylveon,  wanting to launch a counter-attack while it was still dazed.

"Sylveon, use Disarming Voice quick!"

Immediately upon appearing from its pokeball Sylveon followed Harry's command.

"Syl-Ve-Oooon~"

With a high-pitched cry, Sylveon let lose a beam of purple heart shaped sound waves, slamming into the Murkrow and causing it to fall out of the air. Just as it was about to hit the ground it tried spreading its wings and flying back up, but only  managed to slow and soften its impact.

"Mur-Murkrow" It panted out as it tried pushing itself back off the ground and back onto his feet with its wings. The moment it managed to get its feet back underneath it a Pokeball hit it in the center of the hat-shaped feathers on its head, pulling it inside.

The ball only shock once before becoming completely still.

**End Flashback**

* * *

**Present time.**

"Murkrow wasn't exactly thrilled about becoming a part of my team after it woke up in the Pokemon Center. But after a few pokepuffs, it was a lot more open to it," Harry finished explaining with a laugh."Now if only I could get it to ask for a snack instead of acting like a nuisance to get one." He then said with a sigh.

"Well you know what they say; the quickest way to a Pokemon's heart is through its stomach." Professor Sycamore said with a laugh.

"You found a Murkrow that knew how to use Brave Bird?" Alain said his eyebrows raised in surprise and ignoring the Professors statement. "I didn't know they could learn that move."

"Well, actually they can't," Professor Sycamore interjected, before explaining. " For Murkrow, Brave Bird is an egg move, a move learned through breeding or in other words it's a move that has to be inherited from its parent. Though sometimes this can occur naturally in the wild it's more likely that you're Murkrow was the result of breeding."

Harry nodded his head at the professor's explanation. "Yeah, that's what Professor Rowan told me when I called him about it,"

"Well that's pretty much all the exciting things that have happened to me till now. The last few days before reaching Jubilife City, I've been trying to get to know Murkrow a bit, but that's been going a bit slow."

"I'm sure you'll get there in no time, Professor Rowan has told me about what a big help you are when it comes to helping settle the Pokemon he's researching. Just give it a little bit more time and I'm sure you and your murkrow will be thick as thieves." Professor Sycamore encouraged.

"Thank you, sir. Well I just wanted to call and check in with you, now that I'm on the road. I'll not keep you from your work longer."

The gray-eyed man smiled at the youth over the phone. "Don't worry about it Harry, I was happy to hear from you. it's nice to know that things have been going so well for you. But remember if you ever need help or want to double-check something, then don't hesitate to call. I mean it." He told the teen earnestly.

"Yes, Professor, I know that" Harry insisted with fond exasperation. This was how the end of most of his conversations with the Professor's went, with them insisting that Harry seek help if he was ever struggling. At first it had been unusual and a bit disconcerting to him but now the interactions left a small warm feeling in his stomach, because he knew it was because they actually did care.

"Are you sure? We really don't want to hear about a repeat of the Vileplume incident." Alain cut in, one eyebrow raised mockingly.

A blush colored Harry's cheeks at the reminder, before he sputtered out a response.

"Th-thats not- I didn't know that-, errr Are you ever going to let that go!"

His  blush deepen at the sound of Professor Sycamore's laughing and the smirk Alain was sporting.

"I-I have things to do, goodbye." He said getting ready to cut  the video feed.

"Relax Harry, we trust you ,we trust you. Alain's only teasing." Professor Sycamore said placating. "We'll let you get back to it, good luck in your gym battle, À la prochaine." 

"Au revoir." Harry said with a small smile, ending the call.

Turning around he called out to Sylveon, Murkrow and Ralts who were a few feet away from the phones in the lobby of the Pokemon Center.

"Come on you lot, we're going to see some of the sights before we get back on the road."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there done, a bit shorter than my other chapters but aside from Harry's new Pokemon not much really happens. And just like Sylveon in Tyrone murkrow has her own little backstory which will be revealed later on in Sinnoh.
> 
> (1) My own parody of the movie titles Breakfast at Tiffany's and My Fair Lady, two films Audrey Hepburn starred in, and whom seems to be who Diantha was modeled after.
> 
> Info on Harry's Murkrow  
> Gender: Female  
> Moves: Night Shade, Feint Attack, Brave Bird, Haze  
> Ability: Insomnia


	11. Back in School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has ended up back in school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so to get this chapter out. Honestly I've been wanting to write for weeks now but work's been keeping me pretty busy, for the last two weeks I was supposed to only work 4 days out of the week and have 3 days off but end up working 6 days and only getting one day off all because people decided they want to call out or just not show up for work and I got called in to cover for them, or in one instance , that pisses me off to no end , one employee just walked out of our store and quit on the spot in the middle of a huge lunch rush.
> 
> Anyway tiny rants over here's the next chapter.

"Let's see, where should I go next?" Harry idly mumbled to himself looking down at his Town Map. At the moment he was walking down one of the side streets off of the main avenue of the city, Sylveon like always trailing beside him. 

He had decided to look around Jubilife City and see the sights. Jubilife was apparently the largest city in the Sinnoh region. He had already gone to the TV station, though he had only been able to get a look at the building from the outside, and the B-Button League HQ. Oralie and Haley, the league founders, had been there at the time and had been more than happy to talk about their organization's believes that Pokémon evolution wasn't the only way to achieve ultimate strength and beauty. Apparently the league was made up of coordinators who were aiming for the top spot without evolving their Pokemon. Harry wasn't sure how anyone would think they could train a Magikarp, literally the weakest Pokemon in the world,  to be strong without evolving it but kept his mouth shut. He figured that if they were coordinators that strength wasn't necessarily the most important thing. He still held skepticism about how far someone would be able to get with a Pokemon that can only know three moves, one of which was literally useless. Harry himself didn't have any strong feelings one way or another whether or not his Pokemon evolved, Sylveon was already evolved, and if his Pokemon evolved  into Kirlia, Gardevoir or Tyrantrum he would be just as happy as if he did. And he didn't even have a dusk stone to evolve Murkrow to Honchkrow so there was no use pondering over, what was at the time, a moot point.

"Let's see, looks like there's a Pokétch shop around here. Maybe I should get one."  Harry queried allowed. He tapped on the shop on his Town Map and clicked on a related items Link showing a page from PokéChic magazine featuring a blue haired coordinator sporting the wrist watch.

"What do you think," he asked,  turning the device a bit to show Sylveon the article while they continued walking. "Should I get one, apparently all top coordinators have them." He said in an exaggeratedly enthusiastic voice.

"Sylve!" It cried, and Harry felt the jolt of happiness.

Rolling his eyes he chuckled "Yeah, why not." He stopped walking for a moment to look back at the map to find his way to the shop.

"Excuse me, are you the Pokemon trainer Rowan sent?" Someone called out from his left.

Harry looked up and noticed that he was in front of a large building that was dwarfed between two high-rises with a large front courtyard. A young brown haired women in her mid twenties was comeing from the building and jogging towards him.

"Um, yes I am." He answered, as she stopped in front of him, not quite sure what this woman wanted with him or what Professor Rowan had to do with it.

"Thank goodness, with how long you were taking I was afraid something had happened, I hope you weren't lost." She said, leaving Harry even more confused.

_'How long I was taking?  Why was she waiting for me? Did Professor Rowan set something up for me and forget to call about it or something?'_

Before he could ask her why she had been waiting for him, the woman was already talking.

"Well please come this way, the children have been so excited for your visit." She told him as she started walking hurriedly back toward the building prompting Harry to follow after her.

 _'Children? Visit?'_ he thought to himself, bemused.

"I'm sorry, I'm a bit confused on what's going on?" Harry asked as he and the woman walked Into the building and down on of the side halls.

" Don't worry all you have to do is show your Pokemon, tell some facts about each one and how to take care of them. Maybe talk a bit about what it's like being out on a journey of your own. I know it can seem a bit intimidating to stand up and talk in front of an entire class, even if they are just children,  but it's not that hard once you're up there." 

At her last statement Harry actually looked around the building he was being led through, seeing a number of doors with numbers over them. As he walked past each one he could see through the windows  rows of desk and realize that he was inside of a school.

Before Harry could say more the woman whom Harry guessed was a teacher opened a door to what looked like an attendance office. 

"Now once we have you scand in we can get to the clas-" Before she could finish her sentence she was interrupted by another questioning voice.

" Laura,  there you are, I'm sorry but I have bad news, our guest trainer isn't going to be able to come."

The woman, Laura, and Harry turnd at the sound of the new voice, and standing in the doorway was an older looking woman in her early to mid forties, she wore her rustie red hair back in a loose bun and a pair of square frame glasses.

"Hillary, what are you talking about, he's right here. "Laura said, turning questioning eyes on Harry.

"No, I just got a call from Rowan a minute ago, our guest isn't going to be coming to Jubilife at all." The now named Hillary explained, also looking at the green eyed teen.

Harry took a step back and raised his hands in a 'don't look at me gesture'.

"I'm sorry but I really don't know what's going on. I wasn't even looking for this place or anything, I didn't  even know that Professor Rowan had arranged for me to come here for what ever reason." Harry quickly explained, hoping to get an explanation before any more interruptions came up.

"Oh dear, it seems there's been a bit of a misunderstanding." The older of the two women said regretfully. "You see we were expecting a trainer to come and speak to one of our younger classes today. The trainer we were expecting is a friend of my daughter; Rolanda, but we call her Rowan. She was who, Laura was talking about,  not the Pokemon Professor Rowan. I'm sorry for the mix up." She explained before turning her attention back to her colleague.

"I got a call from Rowan, apparently her friend decided that he would be going to Hearthome City, so looks like we won't be having our guest speaker today." She sorrowfully reiterated.

"Oh no, the class has been looking forward to this all week." Laura said, sounding genuinely disheartened. 

"Um excuse me," Harry piped up, gaining the womens attention. "but is there something specific you need from your guest speaker or did you just need a trainer on a journey?"

* * *

"Thank you so mutch for agreeing to do this. You're absolutely sure this is no trouble right?"Laura asked as she and Hillary led Harry through the hall.

"It's no trouble, for me ma'am." Harry assured. "You said all I had to do was talk to this class about my pokemon and tell them about what it's like being a trainer, right?"

"Yes, that's right." Hillary answered instead. Just talk about your Pokemon, there species and what  you do to take care of each of them. Then talk about what inspired you to be a trainer and how you actually go about trying to achieve your goals."

He let out a shaky breath , a little bit apprehensive about having to speak in front of a bunch of people, even if they were only little kids even younger than the first years back at Hogwarts. When he had offered to fill in for the guest speaker he had been genuine in his offer to help, but there was a good part of him that hoped that they needed some sort of a specific qualification from the guest speaker and his help wouldn't be needed. As it turned out all they needed to do was scan his Pokedex to verify his identification and to make sure that he was a legally registered trainer with Pokemon under his possession that he was willing to let them play with and that was it, he was eligible to speak to the class.

Harry took another breath easing his nerves. _' Calm down there just kids. There probablymore excited to see pokemon than listen to a lecture.'_

"All right here we are," Hillary said as they came to a stop in front of a door, muffled noise could be heard on the other side. " I'd like to say again how appreciative I am that you agreed to do this for us even though you didn't have to. The children work so hard this last term and had been so excited for today I would have hated having to disappoint them. I can't thank you enough." She said, appreciation clear in her voice. The two teachers had explained to him that the class he was going to speak to had  the highest grades overall for the last term and they had wanted to do something special for them as a reward for their hard work, and seeing that it was a trainer School they thought having a real life trainer come in and speak and show live Pokemon would be a nice change of pace from having a lecture or watching videos.

Harry ducked his head, still not use to such gratitude. "Its no problem, really. I mean you could have grabbed any random trainer off the street right?" 

"Well that is technically true, but not every random trainer would have agreed." Laura countered as she opened the door to the class room, the sound of excited chattering no longer muffled. 

"Alrighty class settle down, settle down." She gently chided as she walked in leaving Harry and Hillary in the hall with the door slightly ajar.

"Now class I know we were supposed to have a special guest  come in to class today to speak and show us their Pokemon." she started, ignoring the small cheer that came from the class at her last words and continuing on. "But I'm sorry to tell you that something came up and they will no longer be able to come."

From in the hall, Harry heard the disheartened exclamations from the class.

" However," Laura said, after a few moments getting the classes attention, "Miss Hillary and I were lucky enough to run into a trainer here in Jubilife who's actually out on a journey of his own and he agreed to fill in as today's special guest."  The statement had the class letting out exclamations of joy and relief.

"Now I expect you to be polite and respectful while he's here." There was a chorus of "Yes, Miss Laura"  before she called to the door, "Could you please come in now?"

Harry open the door and walked in with Hillary following behind. Looking around he seen that the class he was talking to were comprised of students who looked around six or seven years old. They were all wearing uniforms, the boys consisting of a blue blazer, a white shirt, blue shorts white high socks Brown loafers and a blue bow tie. The girls wore the same outfits only instead of shorts they wore skirts and instead of a bow tie they wore a blue cravat.

"Alright class, this is Harry. Harry pleas introduce yourself and then tell us about what it's like to be a Pokemon trainer."  Hillary said from Harry's other side.

Clearing his throat, still feeling a bit nervous, Harry began his introduction. "Hello, as Miss Hillary said my name is Harry and I'm from Anistar City in the Kalos region."

This had half the class looking amazed and the other half confused. Almost immediately one of the students hands was in the air, and after a nod from Harry the little girl asked "I've never heard of the Kalos region, wheres that?"

 "The Kalos region is actually on the opposite side of the planet, and it's still considered the newest discover region by the Sinnoh, Johto, Kanto and Hoenn regions. Becaus of the strange migration patterns of certain deep sea Pokemon like Wailord and Gyarados it's very hard to travel between Kalos and the other four regions. " Harry explained.

This elicited more looks of amazement and excitement from the class.

For the next few minutes the class spent time asking Harry different questions about the Kalos region like; do they have a Pokemon League, are there starter Pokemon there, how many gyms do they have, do they have Nurse Joy ect.

After a few minutes of questioning on the Kalos region Laura decided to ask a question.

"Do you have any Pokemon from the Kalos region to show us today?" 

At that question the class started buzzing with excitement. Harry smiled catching on to what she was doing, she had seen Sylveon outside with him and correctly assumed it was from a different region, and was trying to get the class back on track.

Harry nodded taking out Tyrunts pokéball and releasing the Pokemon, to the mostly amazed gasps  and words of awe of the students.

"Wow it's so big. "

"I bet it's really strong."

"It looks kinda scary."

"TyRunt?" The prehistoric creature grunted in question at its unfamiliar surroundings and looking to Harry.

Harry smiled and put his hand on its head rubbing its horns right were he knew it liked. "Don't worry it's just like the observations you use to do with Professor Rowan." Harry reassured gently before Turing to the class.

"This is Tyrunt, a dual Rock/Dragon type. Tyrunt  originally lived in the Kalos region a hundred million years ago but in recent years scientist have been able to restore them from fossils." This elicited more reactions from the students and even a surprised "Really?" From  Laura.

Harry nodded his head, now feeling a bit more confident speaking with the positive reactions and anticipating experience.

"If something happens that it doesn't like, normally,  it throws a tantrum and runs wild. But this one is actually very calm though it does run off when ever it gets board or upset." Harry explained.

"Before I caught Tyrunt and left on my journey, whenever it would get upset,  it would go and challenge this Lucario that lived at Professor Rowan's laboratory as a way of letting off steam. According  to the research done by Kalos Pokemon Professors Sycamore, this one behaves a bit strangely compared to other Tyrunt that have been restored. Normally Tyrunt have a selfish, spoiled nature and have a tendency to unknowingly inflict injuries while playing. Despite the overall weight of its body the muscles in its legs are strong enough to propel it over 6 feet in the air from a standing jump and propelling it more than 60 feet from a running jump."

Harry continued on explaining different facts about Tyrunt, surprising even himself at just how much he actually knew about his Pokemon  and not just as his own individual partner but it's species as a whole. This extended to his other Pokemon as well, he had alredy explained things from preferred habitats to grooming needs about Tyrunt, Murkrow, and Ralts.

The class had been very taken with all of his Pokemon, asking questions about each of them, most of which Harry actually knew the answers to. Harry had thought that Tyrunt being what was still considered an extinct Pokemon, would have garnered most of the attention but so far it had actually been Ralts and her unique coloring that had most of the children intrigued. Some of them wondering if Ralts had any extra powers or abilities or if her attacks looked different to.

One girl had told him that she had an older brother who had a shiny Quagsire and that it had been her dream to find and catch a shiny Dratini. Harry had smiled and told her that she would have to be very dedicated and patient.

"Alright this is my last Pokemon." Harry informed the class getting disappointed groans from a majority of the class but a few students were looking at him with eager anticipation.

Pressing the button on the pokéball he released Sylveon.

The males in the class looked at Harrys final Pokemon with awe  and excitement, most never seeing one. The girls of the class were mutch more, vocal in there enthusiasm ,there were more than a few hight pitched squeals at the sight of what most all of them thought was the 'cutest pokemon they'd ever seen.'

"Its so cute!"

"Look at the pretty ribbons."

"I want one when I become a trainer."

On instinct Sylveon wrapped one of its ribbons around Harry's wrist as he started to explain.

"This is Sylveon, one of the evolution forms of Eevee and a fairy-type Pokemon. By releasing enmity-erasing waves from its ribbonlike feelers, Sylveon stops any conflict. Sylveon will also wrap its ribbons around its trainers arm as they walk together because this touch enables it to read its trainer's feelings."

Harry had gotten farther in his explanation than he thought he would when a hand belonging to a green haired boy raised into the air. With a nod of his head Harry gave him permission to speak.

"I've never heard of a fairy-type before, what are they?"

Harry had saved Sylveon for last for this exact reason

"Fairy-types aren't found in Sinnoh, Kanto, Johto, Hoenn or even Unov or the Orange Islands." Harry said, this even had the two teachers listening intently to him.

"There are Pokemon, in Kalos, that are pure fairy-type that can be found in the other regions, like Clefairy and Snubbull for example. However Clefairy and Snubbull that are found in the other regions are normal-type. It's still being studied as to why this is but right now the main theory is that it is a naturally  occurring geographic species difference. Or to put simpley; they are different because they are from different places. But there are still many of different theories, most of which I don't even know, about the secret of fairy-types."

Harry continued to answer questions about fairy-types; what were their weaknesses and what other Pokemon from Sinnoh were fairy-types in Kalos as well as what he did to take care of Sylveon, for a few more minutes before Hillary got the classe back on track.

"Alright class it's almost time for lunch and we can't keep Harry from his journey for to long. Harry you started on your journey so you could compete in the Grand Festival correct? What's it like actually doing it, please tell us."

"Actually that's not why I headed out. I didn't even know that I wanted to be a coordinator until I competed in my first contest."

Harry's response got many confused looks.

"You entered a contest but didn't know if you wanted to be a coordinator?" Laura asked this time, sounding a mix of mildly shocked and disbelief.

Harry nodded. "When I first headed out I had no idea of what I wanted to do, it was only because I had heard so many wonderful stories from the people around me about what they had done when they set out that I wanted to go out and explore the world for myself and experience something new. When I first entered a contest and even when I was about to go on stage for the first time I thought that I might be making a big mistake. I had never done something like it before. Getting up on a stage and performing infront of a crowd? Never once have I thought i would ever do something like that let alone enjoy it, but it was one of the most incredible things I have ever done in my life, and now I'm aiming to put on an even better performance. That's something I'm so glad that I didn't miss out on, I had nothing to lose by trying something new and now I have a goal I want to reach that I would never have had if I hadn't taken that chance on a new experience. Even now I'm looking for new experiences, I'm heading to the Oreburgh Gym and who knows maybe on a new path that will lead to the Sinnoh League." Harry finished, not noticing how, what he intended to be a short explanation had turned into a full blown speech.

The entire class was just staring at him in stunned silence, before a smile started to  grow across Hillary's face. "That's right. A Pokemon journey is not only about achieving your goals but finding new ones. New experiences and adventures along side Pokemon are a wonder that every trainer and aspiring trainer should embrace fully  when setting out. Thank you very mutch for coming and sharing with us." She began clapping which the rest of the class started to do as well.

After the applause stopped Hillary looked at the clock in the back of the class.

"Looks like lunch times going to start soon, why don't we see our guest out."

* * *

Harry stood out side the school gate looking at the kids who were trying to get a few pets to Sylveons ribbons before he left. The entire class had come to see him off and were lined up at the gate.

"Thank you for seeing me off." Harry said once Sylveon had managed to get its ribbons back from the kids and had rewrapped it around his wrist.

"No thank you for coming and speaking to our class. Right students?" Laura prompted.

"Yes, thank you very much." The whole class said in unison. Harry wondered if they had rehearsed that.

One boy with green hair stepped forward and held out, what looked like a cardboard ticket to Harry.

"This was supposed to be a gift for the trainer that was supposed to come in, it seems only fair that you should have it." Hillary explained.

"A free pokétch!?" Harry asked a bit shocked seeing that the ticket was a coupon for a free pokéch.

"Landis father was kind enough to provide it."

" Yeah my daddy has a new application for it that hasn't come out for it yet, but that coupon will let you get it ahead of time." The boy who gave it to Harry said cheerfully.

"Well please tell him I said thank you." Harry told him before addressing the class. "Its was nice talking to all of you keep up your grades and I'm sure you'll all become brilliant trainers."

They all started to bid him farewell as he started walking away with a wave.

"Goodbye!"

"Good luck at the gym!"

"We'll be cheering for you in your next contest!"

"Alright Sylveon let's go to the pokéch shop and then start making our way towards Oreburgh City." Harry said to his partner as they headed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright who thought Harry's was going to end up back a Hogwarts lr it was going it was going to be about the Magical world after reading the summary and chapter title?
> 
> Happy Holidays please leave me the present of an exstra long review.🎁


	12. Meeting the Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has a reunion with a familiar face and an overdue meeting with three unfamiliar faces.

"Dragon tail!" 

"Tyrunt!"

Tyrunt's glowing green tail smashed into the Bagon the other trainer was using with a loud smack, sending the dragon-type flying backwards with a pained cry. The Bagon skidded on the ground for a bit before coming to a stop in front of its trainer.

"Bagon, are you all right!?" The puce haired boy cried out in worry.

"Ba Gon." The rock head pokemon muttered out, barely conscious and its eyes swirled. 

"Bagon return," the trainer said in a slightly disheartened voice before looking to Harry, a smile covering the disappointed expression.

"You may have won this time, but me and Bagon are going to train some more. Then you and I are going to have a rematch and I won't lose, so you better watch out." He said before hurriedly running off, leaving before Harry could respond.

Harry walked over to where his Tyrunt was standing fairly banged up, the battle with the Bagon had not been easy in the least, and stroked its head. "That was great," he praised, reaching into his waist bag.

"Ral?" Ralts let out a concern cry at the worn out Tyrunt, from where she was riding, holding onto Harry's head. Ralts had taken Sylveon's place as Harry's  out-and-about pokemon for the time, with the fairy-type currently in its pokéball.

"Here," He said, holding out a poképuff, hand feeding it to the prehistoric pokemon when it opened its mouth. "We should get you to the pokemon center."

Tyrunt wasn't the only one of Harry's pokemon that could use a visit to Nurse Joy, it had been just a little under two weeks since Harry left Jubilife City and his other pokemon had done there fair bit of battling. He'd run into a few other trainers on the way as well as various wild pokemon, not to mention his team's own training amongst themselves. Even though Harry had first aid training and did keep a fully stocked pokemon first aid kit, a parting gift from the Nurse Joy in Sandgem Town, it was probably best for him to take them to an actual Pokemon Center soon.

Harry opened his Town Map and looked at the closest center between him and Oreburgh City, according to the map he would probably be able to get there in under an hour, just before noon. Closing the map he returned Tyrunt to its pokéball and started making his way towards the center.

* * *

"Here you go, everyone's good as new." Came the ever caring voice of Nurse Joy as she slid over a tray with four pokéballs on it to Harry.

"Thank you very mutch." Harry told her before releasing Sylveon.

"Sylve!" It cried out in joy, obviously feeling replenished and refreshed.

"Come on, let's go find somewhere nice and quiet." Harry said as he walked deeper into the center. His Pokemon had been fed when they had been admitted into Nurse Joys care and he had already eaten lunch after having his mandatory check up after checking in. He decided to stay at the center for the rest of the day and head back out on the road to Oreburgh City the next day. So for the time being he was going to try and catch up on some reading that he hadn't been able to do on the road.

As Harry made his way towards one of the hallways of the Pokemon Center he didn't see three people coming through the front entrance.

Harry found himself a nice sunny spot near a window in the corner of the pokemon centers dining room. He was sitting on a padded window seat, his legs propped up across the seat ,with a book on pokemon diet and grooming techniques. Sylveon was lying on the floor in a patch of sunlight next to him.

The book was currently telling about the different properties certain berries had on pokemons hair, fur and feathers, along with what types of pokemon are more likely to eat which flavor berry and what pokemon might need to have them mixed in with something else. Certain pokemon types were more likely to prefer certain flavors as well as dislike other flavors, for example poison types as a majority tend to prefer bitter flavors and to dislike sweet flavors, while fire types tend to prefer spicy flavors. Though there are many exceptions to these guidelines, the statistics were fairly accurate and good to know.

As he was reading a statistics chart on the growth time of certain berries, Harry seen someone step up to him out of the corner of his eye.

Looking up he was met with the stoney expression of a familiar purple haired trainer.

"Oh, Paul hello." Harry greeted, quickly righting himself on the seat and sitting up straight.

The older boy nodded in response, looking at Sylveon for a moment before focusing his piercing coal stare back onto Harry, eyes sharp and appraising.

"So can you actually control your Tyrunt now or is it still calling the shots?" He asked

Yeah, er..well Tyrunt still gets impatient with me in battle but it hasn't started attacking on its own since our battle, but I think we've still got some work to do." Harry told him.

Harry could still feel Tyrunt's growing frustration if he took too long with a command in battle, but it hadn't run off and started attacking like before, though that was mainly due to the fact that even though Harry did sometimes hesitate, he was quick to compose himself and actually give a command much faster than he was during his first battle. As Harry started battling more and more often on the road against wild Pokemon and the occasional trainer, he started to become less anxious over the fact that it was an actual battle, now seeing that it wasn't too different from the mock battles he'd had back at the research lab. Especially now that Harry had started training his pokemon by having them battle between themselves with him commanding them.

"Anyway, I'm headed to the Oreburgh Gym now, what are you doing?" Harrry asked trying to change the subject quickly.

"I'm challenging the Oreburgh gym. Are you actually going to try for the Sinnoh League or the Grand Festival?" Paul answered before getting the subject back on Harry.

"I don't know about the Sinnoh League yet, I'll have to see what the gym battles like," Harry said a little hesitantly, before continuing more confidently." But I am definitely going to be trying for the Grand Festival. The contest in Enlightenment town was probably the most exhilarating thing I've ever done in my life." Harry reached into his waist bag and pulled out his grey ribbon case opening it. "I'm not stopping at just one." He said, showing Paul his first ribbon, a determined smile stretched across his face.

Paul let out a small "Hum" his stoney expression didn't change but the intense appraising focus in his eyes dimmed, no longer looking analyzing now just observing.

Before either of them could say anyting Harry felt a jolt of curiosity coming towards him. Harry knew exactly what it was, it was the same curious feeling he felt whenever he met a Pokemon for the first time.

"Pip Pip!" "Pika."

Harry heard the excited cries of a Piplup as it ran up to him ,seemingly excited to see what was going on, that was soon followed by a Pikachu. Harry could feel the concern rolling off of it probably worried over the Piplup.

"Pip?" The Piplup tilted its head curiously at him. "Pika pi?" The Pikachu cried out questioningly at Harry.

Pikachu Piplup, there you are," Came a voice Harry didn't recognize. "you guys shouldn't run off like that."

A boy called out as he ran up to them, he had taned skin, black hair, and brown eyes. He was wearing a black vest with a white collar and yellow stripe, blue cargo jeans, black and red sneakers and a cap witha blue pokéball symbol. As he came to a stop behind the two pokemon he took notice of the teens infront of him, more so of Paul.

He was followed by a girl and another boy.

The girl had dark blue eyes and blue long hair of the same color, she was dressed in a black V-neck tank top with a white shirt under it, a very short pink miniskirt and a red scarf. On her head, she was wearing a white hat with a pink pokéball symbol on it, along with two gold hair clips. On her feet she had pink knee-high boots with black mid-knee socks. 

The second boy was the tallest of the three and oldest looking , he seemed to have his eyes closed but judging from how he came runing up to the group with out crashing, Harry assumed he could see. He had spiky brown hair and dark tan skin, he was wearing a simple green collared shirt, an orange vest with brown trim, khaki pants with knee stitching, and blue high-top sneakers.

Harry I could swear he had seen the first boy and the girl summer before but he couldn't exactly places to finger on where.

"Oh its Paul" the girl said absolutely.

"Hey Paul, you on your way to Oreburgh City too?" The first boy asked, somehow sounding determined as he  asked a simple question. 

"Yes." He answered tersely, eyes looking at Piplup and Pikachu befor looking to Harry.

"Do pokemon do this around you a lot?" He asked, remembering the way his Elekid had all of a sudden wandered off the path and gone straight to Harry the first time they met.

"Yes, actually, they do." He answered.

* * *

"All right, after a quick visit to Nurse Joy we can get back ta' training for the Oreburgh gym!" Ash exclaimed excitedly, as he walked into the pokemon center.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried in excitement along with him.

"Can't we have lunch first." Dawn asked following the hyperactive trainer with Brock bringing up the rear.

A loud grumbling came from Ash's stomach then. "Heh I guess I forgot that I'm kinda starving." The  boy put a hand over his growling belly and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Somethings never change." Brock said with a laugh at his friend's antics.

The trio made their way to the pokemon centers dining room after having there pokemon healed by Nurse Joy (and Brock recovering from Croagunks Poison Jab). The three had let their pokemon out to eat with them as well. The Pokemon Center was fairly empty with only a handful of other trainers around in the large dining room. 

Pikachu, Piplup and Turtwig had already finished their food and we're running around after each other, with Buneary following making eyes at Pikachu. Croagunk, Sudowoodo and Staravia we're still eating while Aipom was swinging by the tail from one of the support beams on the ceiling laughing to herself.

"Pip?" Suddenly, Piplup stopped looking around slightly confused before taking off for one of the farther corners of the room. 

"Pika?" Pikachu tilted its head in confusion before crying out louder, "Pika!" Catching the attention of the three trainer sitting down and then heading off after it's water-type friend.

"Pikachu, Turtwig where are you going?"

"Piplup come back."

Ash and Dawn called out getting up to go after they're fleeing Pokemon.

Ash followed the two pokemon over to where they had run off toward a black haired trainer with glasses, who was sitting next to a familiar aggresive trainer.

"Oh, it's Paul" Dawn said as she came up behind him with Brock.

"Hey Paul, you on your way to Oreburgh City too?" Ash asked his Sinnoh region rival, getting a quick distracted "Yes" in answer before he turned his attention to the boy Ash didn't know.

"Do pokemon do this around you a lot?" He asked the boy who  was sitting down.

"Yes, actually, they do." The unknown boy said.

"Hey Paul do ya wanna have a battle?" Ash asked, always eager to test and show how mutch he's improved.

"Thanks but, no thanks." He said dismissively before turning and walking away. Only giving a slight nod to the boy, who seemed a little shocked at the gesture.

"Wait, how come?" 

"I've got training to do. I don't have time for a pointless battle with you." Paul answered as he walked away.

"What did you say!?" Ash aggressively asked the empty air as Paul walked around a corner not paying him anymore attention. His brows furrowed and his fists clenched, Paul always seemed to be able to rile Ash up.

"Excuse me, I don't think we've met." Ash was snapped out of his thoughts at the voice of the unknown boy who was still sitting next to them. When he turned and actually got a good look at him the first thing he seen were eyes that were so green that they could make the most vibrant and healthy grass type look dull and wilted.

"Oh, sorry about that," he said rubbing his head sheepishly. "I'm Ash from Pallet Town, and this is my partner Pikachu," "Pika Pi!" He introduced him self and Pikachu,  who was standing at his feet in front of him.

"Hello, my names Brock, I'm from Pewter City." 

"And I'm Dawn from Twinleaf Town and this is Piplup." "Pip Lup" 

Green eyes widened slightly in recognition at Dawn's name, before he stood, shocking the trio a bit at how short he was.

"It's nice to meet you all, I'm Harry from Anistar City, and this is my partner Sylveon." "Syl!" He introduced himself then motioned to the pokemon standing next to him.

"Wow who's that Pokemon?" Ash asked looking at it in part intrigued part confusion.

"It's adorable." Dawn exclaimed taking out a pink pokedex.

 **No data.** Was the reply from her dex to the their confusion.

"Huh, why isn't it working?" She asked looking at her dex in concern.

"Here try mine," Harry said offering his white pokedex to the blue haired girl. 

 **Sylveon, the Intertwining Pokémon and an evolved form of Eevee. Sylveon affectionately wraps its ribbon-like feelers around its Trainer's arm as they walk together.When this Pokémon sights its prey, it swirls its ribbonlike feelers as a distraction. A moment later, it pounces.** Came the electronic voice. 

"An evolution of Eevee? I've never heard of it." Brock mused allowed. 

Before any of them could ask anything else about the pink and white pokemon, Harry voiced his own question.

"Dawn, Ash, you both competed in the Jubilife Pokemon contest didn't you?" Harry asked. Now remembering where he had seen the two of them. It had been on TV at the pokemon center before he got to Jubilife City. He knew that both of them had gone up against Zoey who had won the ribbon.

"Yeah that was my very first contest, though I lost in the end."

"Sure did, I got through the first round but lost in the first battle round. Contest battles are alot harder than gym battles."

Harry smiled "Yeah I seen that contest on TV. Ash I think you would have won if time hadn't run out." Harry's eyebrows furrowed in confusion when he registered the last part of Ash's sentence. "Wait what do you mean contest battles are harder than gym battles? You've been in gym battles?" He asked perplexed.

"Yeah I'm not a coordinator, I'm going to enter the Sinnoh League. I only entered the jubilife contest because my Aipom wanted to."  Ash explained

"Oh, I don't think I've heard of something like that happening." Harry said to himself before brushing past it.

"Anyway, Dawn," he started turning toward the girl. "Would you please have a battle with me?" He asked.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well they've finally meet, sorry nothing happened yet but there will be more next chapter. 
> 
> Thank you so much for all of the Kudos and comments you leave me they really really inspire me and make me want to write.  
> Also I changed their ages a bit. (Pokemon characters)
> 
> Character Ages
> 
> Harry: 14
> 
> Paul:14 (older than Harry)
> 
> Zoe: 14 (older than Harry)
> 
> Ash: 13 going on 14
> 
> Dawn: just turned 13
> 
> Brock:17
> 
> Kenny: 13(older than Dawn) 
> 
> Reggie: 24


	13. When Coordinators Collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has a battle with Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter done, Work has been running me ragged., but here it is.

"Huh?" Dawn muttered.

The three trainers just  stared at the green eyed psychic, a little caught off guard by the sudden challenge, for a moment before snapping back to attention.

"Hey, if you're lookin' for a battle, how about you and me have one? Come on what do ya say?" Ash asked, seeming pumped about the prospect of battling.

"Sorry but no thanks, I'd really like to battle you Dawn." Harry said, turning back to the bluenette, then frowning when he seen the hesitation on her face. "Do you not want to?"

"What, No it's not that I don't want to. But why do you want to battle me?" She asked. That was a fair question. 

"Well, I've been on my journey for a little less than a month and I've battled a good few trainers out on the road. But I haven't run into another coordinator yet and wanted to have a contest battle." Harry explained.

He might have competed in, and won, a contest before but he hadn't really had any experience in contests battles on the road. Sure he would try and incorporate coordinator-like aesthetic when he was doing solo battle training with his Pokemon. But it wasn't the same as battling another coordinator. From his experience battling normal trainers compared to battling with Kyle and Zoey, it was clear that coordinators tended to have a bit more unpredictability in their battle styles.

"Oh, you're a coordinator too." Dawn stated in enthusiastic surprise.

"That's right." Harry said with a nod "So will you please have a battle with me?" Harry asked  once again, a look of patient anticipation on his face.

Dawn smirked, looking determined. "You bet."

"Come on, there's a battle field around the back of the center that we can use."

As the four trainers made there way outside they passed the hallway that Paul had gone down, not noticing as they caught the attention of the purple haired teen who had yet to leave.

He raised a curious eyebrow at the quartet as they made their way out of the pokemon center.

* * *

Outside, Harry and Dawn had taken their places on opposite sides of the field with Ash and Brock standing on the sidelines.

"Come on Dawn, give it your best!" Ash encouraged.

"Alright this is going to be a one on one contest style battle, understand?"

"Mmhmm, now let's get started. Alright Piplup. Spotlight! " Dawn pointed forward out at the field, Piplup running out from where it had been standing next to her. 

"PipLup!" The penguin Pokemon enthused tapping its chest confidently.

Harry smiled at the antics of the  water-type, feeling the self assured confidence coming from it. He had been around plenty of Piplup, along with Chimchar andTurtwig, while staying at Professor Rowan's lab and though not all of them had the same personality, the majority of them had the same confidence that this little guy had, if not in so much earnest.

Harry's smile soon turned into a determined smirk before he called his partner from his side.

"Alright Sylveon, You're on!"

"Sylve!"

With a cry Sylveon leap forward into the field, getting into a battle ready position.

"Alright 5 minutes on the clock!" Harry said as he set the timer on the blue pokétch he had gotten back in Jubilife City. "And begin!"

Dawn wasted no time with her first attack.

"Alright Piplup let's start off with Bubble Beam!"

"PipLupLupLup!" Piplup opened its beak and released a stream of blue bubbles at Sylveon.

The smirk on Harry's face didn't waver. "Sylveon deflect them."

Sylveon extended all four of its ribbons out into different directions, curving them at different angles, then started swinging them making a sporadic propeller like barrier.The bubbles from the attack all popped in rapid succession as they hit the ribbons, exploding in blue sparkles along Sylveons rapidly moving ribbons. When the attack stopped Sylveon was left in a shower of blue sparkles and it's now still ribbons were left shimmering.

"Wow gorgeous." Dawn said in shock and a bit of disbelief at the counter-attack.

"So, cool." Ash commenced from the sidelines.

"It was definitely impressive," Brock agreed from besides him." He was able to show off his Sylveons unique characteristics and appearance while using Dawns own move to do it. Looks like Dawn's really gonna have to stay on her game."

Further down around the corner of the pokemon center Paul had come outside and was watching the battle, his eyes trained on Sylveon.

Harry smiled at the shocked expression he got. Harry hadn't spent all that time watching contest reruns with Zach for nothing. He remembered seeing a trainer use their Chikorita's Vine Whip in a similar way and had decided to try it with Sylveon's ribbons.

Back on the field Dawn had once again focused back on the battle, a confident smile returning to her face.

"All right, now Piplup let's show them what we can really do, now spin and use Bubble Beam!"

"PipLup" 

Piplup jumped high into the air and used Bubble Beam while spinning around, the swirling Bubble Beam this time surrounded a now shocked Sylveon.  As the bubbles whirled around the fairy-type, numerous of them flew inward hitting Sylveon from all directions.

Harry's eyes widened, shocked at the new use of the same move. "Sylveon, hang in there."

"Now, use Peck!"

"Pip."

While still in the air, Piplup's beak began to glow white and became longer, the energy being stored, before it dive-bombed back down, straight towards the still trapped Sylveon.

"Sylveon, use Fairy Wind straight up."

Fighting through the onslaught of the Bubble Beam, Sylveon lifted its ribbons and whirled them around, crating a large whirlwind of silvery pink wind around itself. The rising Fairy Wind popped the remaining bubbles in a spray of glittering blue and pink sparkles.

"Piplup!" The penguin pokemon cried out as it collided with the wind, knocking it back.

"Piplup, are you alright!?" Dawn shouted, concerned as her Piplup was sent skidding across the field.

"PipLup." It let out a reassuring cry as it got back to its feet, tapping its chest confidently before turning back to Sylveon and Harry. The confidence Harry felt coming off of it not wavering.

"Now it's our turn, Sylveon jump and use Shadow Ball." Harry called out.

"SylVeOn." 

Like in the battle with Kyle, Sylveon used its ribbons as a springboard and sprang high into the air, opened its mouth, forming and firing the dark purple orb.

"Intercept it with Peck"

Once again Piplups beak began glowing and extended, before it jumped up heading straight toward the Shadow Ball. As Piplup's powered up beak and the dark orb hit, the Shadow Ball burst in a cloud of smoke  as Piplup charged through, now heading for Sylveon.

"Quick grab it, then give it a toss." Harry called out in a rush.

Sylveon stretched its ribbons wrapping around Piplups beak and body, stopping it cold. Sylveon elegantly spun around, swinging Piplup, as it fell to the ground and flinging the penguin pokemon, sending it spinning head over heels, away before landing on its feet.

"Harrys doing a great job of utilizing Sylveons ribbons, both in helping in battle as well as showing off how graceful and agile it is." Brock commented to himself on the sidelines. Movement from his left caught his attention.

"Huh?" When he turned he was confused as seeing Paul standing several meters away watching the battle.

"Piplup straighten out and use Bubble Beam."

While Piplup was flying through the air, it managed to straighten out of the spin and fire off a Bubble Beam in mind air.

"Disarming Voice."

"SylVeOn~" 

The heart-shaped shockwaves collided with the Bubble Beam casings an explosion of black smoke, the two move canceling each other out. Before the smoke could clear Harry heard Dawn's next command.

"Piplup, Peck." 

From the still thinking smoke,  Piplup came zooming out like a dart, it's beak glowing and extended. The bird like pokemon had was moving so fast and unexpected that Harry and Sylveon didn't gave time to react as the attack hit the fairy-type.

"Syl!" Sylveon cried in shock at the sudden pain as it was knocked back by the force of the hit.

"Piplup, keep using Peck."

"Sylveon, dodge it."

Sylveon jumped back and stumbling a bit, evading as Piplup advanced, beak glowing and furiously pecking away at it.

"Shadow Ball!" Just as Sylveon stopped to use the move Piplup once again made a lunge with its beak, making Sylveon Dodge back and not giving it any room to counter-attack.

"That's it Piplup,  try and keep it off balance."

Piplup continued the assault, trying to hit its opponent, as Sylveon continued to stumble out of the way. 

"Sylveon jump back and then up into the air."

"Syl!" The fairy-type jumped back, avoiding another attack from Piplup, before once again extending its ribbons and using them to launch itself skywards and further than the water-type could follow 

"Now use Shadow Ball and then Swift." 

"Syl!"

From hight in the air Sylveon fired the Shadow Ball, then swinging its ribbons causing as vally of pink coated golden stars to rain down.

"Quick Piplup dodge and use Bubble Beam straight up."

"Piplup!"

Piplup nodded  before running forward, moving out of the way of the Shadow Ball, to the spot beneath Sylveon and firing a barrage of bubbles up. The Bubble Beam and Swift collided with each other and causing the stars and bubbles to burst into sparkles of blue pink and gold that showered down onto the field and around Piplup in a beautiful halo effect. Sylveon caught the glow of the sparkles as it feel back to the ground, its ribbons trailing behind it, looking elegant and graceful before landing.

"Now Piplup-"

"Sylveon use-"

"Lax! Lax! Lax!~"

As the two coordinators we're about to call their next attacks the alarm in  Harry's pokétch when off, shocking the two along with there pokemon.

"Alright looks like that's time." Brock called from the sidelines. Looking to his left, just caught a glimpse of Paul turning the corner around the pokemon center.

"Oh, it's over." Dawn said sounding surprised and a bit disappointed before walking over to Piplup and bending down. "You were great, move like that and we'll be a shoe-in at our next contest." She praised.

"PipLup!" The water-type tapped its chest self assuredly.

"Great job," Harry praised Sylveon, who had walked back over to where he was standing and had wrapped its ribbon around his wrist. 

"Sylve" it cried. Both Harry and Sylveon were happy at feeling the happiness that each of them could feel comeing from the other.

"That was so cool." Ash said, walking out onto the field.

"Pika" Pikachu cried in agreement 

Yeah, you showed off some great moves Dawn." Added Brock.

"Really, you think so?" Dawn asked rubbing the back of her head embarrassed with a slight blush at the praise.

"Mmhmm, sure do. And you were great to Harry." Ash answered instead of Brock, before turning to the male coordinator.

"Thanks, and thank you to Dawn," Harry said, directing his attention to the bluenette."You and your Piplup where alot of fun to battle. Isn't that right?" He asked Sylveon getting an affirming cry.

Sylveon then gave a few tugs on Harry's arm looking unblinking at his waist pouch.

"Oh, I know what you want." Harry said teasingly as he reached into the bag and pulled out a familiar basket. Opening it he pulled out a pink poképuff  with white icing and darker pink frosting  on top.

Sylveon let out another happy cry as it reached out with its ribbon and took the offered treat and biting into it with delight.

"Hey what's that." 

Harry looked up and seen that the three friends had made there way over to him. Ash was the one that had asked the question and was looking between the basket in Harrys hand and the rapidly disappearing poképuff in Sylveons ribbon.

"Oh, these are poképuffs, there a pokemon treat from the Kalos region." Harry explained, tilting the basket to show the confectionerys inside.

"Poképuffs? Wow they look so yummy." Dawn exclaimed, looking at the rows of different colored  pastries."

"Pika!" "Piplup!" Pikachu and Piplup cryed in delight at the smell and sight of the treats from where they were watching Sylveon finish off its puff.

"Here, for giving me a great battle." Harry said holding out a poképuff to Piplup. "And one for you to." He added giving one to Pikachu.

"Pip~" "Chuu~"  Both pokemon bit into them at the same time, crying out in surprised delight before eating them with new gusto.

"Taste good Piplup?" Dawn asked teasingly. A smile on her face at the happy way her pokemon was enjoying the snack ."Can people eat them to?" She asked Harry eyeing the puffs.

"Yes, but not all kinds." He said, handing her a sweet mocha poképuff.

Dawn looked at the pastry in her hands before taking a bite out of it, and making a squealy  hum. 

"It's delicious!" She said in exuberance before biting into the rest of the puff.

"I wanna try one!" Ash said excitedly stepping closer to Harry.

"Sure, I don't mind. Brock would you like one?"

"Don't mind if I do, thanks."

Harry gave the other two boys a sweet mocha poképuff to try and was met with the same reaction as Dawn and the pokemon.

It's great, I don't think I've ever tasted anything this good."

"Wow, that's the yummiest thing I've ever tasted in my life!"

"You're to kind, I'm glad you like them." Harry said blushing a bit. It was still strange for him to be complemented on his food. Professor Rowan and the assistance at the lab always praise him on his cooking abilities,  but after growing up with know appreciation at the Dursleys it was still a bit of a novel experience for him.

"Harry you said these were from somewhere called the Kalos region, is that were you and Sylveon are from?" Brock asked, a contemplative look on his face.

"Yes, that's right." Harry affirmed.

" Then can I ask you something?" At Harry's nod Brock continued. "What kind of pokemon is Sylveon? Yours pokédex said it was an evolution of Eevee, but Dawn's Pokedex didn't have any data on it at all. Some of the moves it use during your battle. I've never even heard of them. Are they unique to the Kalos region like Sylveon?

"That's a pretty spot on observation. Yes Sylveon comes from Kalos and several other regions across the world. Sylveon is a fairy-type.

"Fairy-type?" Brock, Dawn and Ash all asked at once.

* * *

"Wow, a type that can't be found in Sinnoh Kanto, Johto or Hoenn." Dawn said in awe as she looked over at Sylveon who was running  around with Pikachu and Piplup. 

"Yeah, not something you see every day." Brock said.

"A pokemon from the other side of the world, I really wanna battle you." Ash said looking at Harry, who was seated next to Dawn on the other side of the table. Each of them nursing a cup of sweet Roserade tea.

The four had gone back into the pokemon center where Harry had then told the trio about  fairy-type  pokemon and the Kalos region. The three had been shocked to learn that there was a  type of Pokemon that they never even heard of. Brock, whom Harry learned was a breeder, in particular had had many questions for Harry on what he did to take care of his Sylveon. Ash had been trying to convince Harry to have a battle with him almost immediately after learning that Sylveon was almost assuredly the only fairy-type in all of Sinnoh, to wich Harry had declined for the moment. Harry had even told them about some of the other things he knew about the Kalos region, Dawn had been particularly intrigued at the idea of the Pokemon Showcases and Ash had declared that he would compete in the Kalos Pokemon League, before Brock told him that he should be focused on getting the eight badges he needed to compete in the Sinnoh League before he started making plans to compete in a league on the other side of the planet.

"Maybe some other time I had two battles this morning before I even got to the center, I wanted to let my Pokemon rest for a bit at least." Harry told Ash, for the third time.

"Yeah I know, I'm just psyched for when it happens."

"Well then we'll make sure you have a hell of a battle. Won't we" Harry said calling out to Sylveon who stopped runing around to give an affirmative cry.

"Alright, but we're going to win, isn't that right buddy?" Ash said determinedly,  calling over to his Pikachu.

"PikaPika!" it called back befor moving over to Sylveon  and giving it a determined look and saying something to it with one tiny paw in a fist. Harry felt a jolt of determination and anticipation come from Sylveon after Pikachu's apparent declaration.

"Sylve!" It said with a definite nod of the head.

"Looks like Ash isn't the only one ready to go." Brock said with a chuckle, and makeing the others laugh.

The four trainers were all smiling at the two's antics, whe suddenly a steel net shot in to the center from the open window wrapping around Sylveon and Pikachu before pulling them out.

"Pikachu!" 

"Sylveon !?"

Ash and Harry shouted in shock at the sudden abduction, quickly rising to their feet and running to the window along with the others.

"What's going on!? Wheres my Sylveon!?" Harry shouted frantically, sticking his head out the window looking around before hearing a womans voice from above.

"Listen, is that a voice I hear?"

It was then followed by a mans.

"It's speaking to me loud and clear."

Harry looked up and seen what look like a Meowth shaped hot air balloon.

_'What the hell?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the Cliffhanger but they're good way of ending a chapter. And also people tend to leave comments on chapters that end with them.
> 
> Please comment and kudos. And thank you to everybody who already does.


	14. Team Rocket?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Rocket makes their first appearance and I'm not so great first impression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a hour late and pissed as hell but the next chapter is here.

Harry looked up at the balloon carrying three figures in shock and anger. From his position on the ground he could see Ash's Pikachu and his Sylveon in a net that was attached to the bottom of the basket, struggling and crying out in distress.

"Listen, is that a voice I hear?" The woman, somewhere in her mid twenties, had blue eyes and long red hair that she wore in a comet-tail behind her head. She was wearing a short black shirt that exposed her midriff under a white high collared sleeved shirt emblazoned with a large red R, a white miniskirt, black leg-length boots, long black arm-sleeve gloves and a pair of green pearl earrings.

"It's speaking to me loud and clear." The man had shoulder-length periwinkle hair that was a bit shorter than Harrys, and green eyes. He was wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a large red R on it and a black short sleeve undershirt, with white pants, black boots and matching gloves.

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!" To Harry's further shock the third and final person wasn't even a person, it was a Meowth. A Talking! Meowth!

" Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace!"

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet..."

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"And Meowth, now that's a name."

"Putting the do-gooders in their place!"

"We're Team Rocket!"

"IN YOUR FACE!" The trio ended their, Harry wasn't quite sure what it was, all together, in sync. Multiple things were running through his head; Who were they? What was a Team Rocket? And if their name was Team Rocket, why were they in a balloon? How the hell did they teach a Meowth to speak? But the most important thing was what he yelled out the window.

"Give me back my Sylveon!"

"And give me back Pikachu!" Ash shouted, jumping out of the ground floor window, the other three following suit.

The trio of thieves just laughed at there demand.

"Sorry, no can do," the woman, Jessie, said mockingly. "A performer of the highest caliber can only have the absolute best of the best, and this little darling is the cream of the cutie crop." She explained gesturing dramatically, and pointing at Sylveon.

"And with Pikachu as a plus, the boss will think we're the cream of the pokemon stealing crop too." The Meowth added

"Now it's time to bid you adiéu." The man, James said as Jessie released a Seviper.

"Use, Haze" the snake like pokemon opened its mouth and let out a plume of thick black smoke, enveloping the group and leaving them coughing.

"Staravia, blow away the smoke." Ash called out as he through out his pokéball, the avian pokemon flapped its wings wildly, blowing away the Haze. When the smoke cleared the balloon was floating away, off into the distance.

"Come on we have to go after them before they get away!" Brock said urgently to Dawn and Ash, who both nodded, before turning to Harry. "Let's go Harr-hu!?" He cut of in surprise seeing he was talking to air.

"Where'd he go?"

"Over there, " Ash pointed, to where Harry was running after Team Rocket a good distance away from the three. "Come on, let's go." He said as he started running after the green eyed psychic, his friends following behind.

Ahead of them Harry had his eyes trained on the balloon, his heart pounding in his chest as he desperately tried to catch up with the trio of thieves.

Even before the smoke cleared and Harry could see how far the balloon had gotten, he could already feel the connection to Sylveon start to straine and pull as the distressing emotions coming from his partner started to intensify in his head. Like the connection was desperate to stay connected and close to Harry. So when he felt the connection being pulled away, he followed it out of the smoke and had began running after his partner.

'Hold on Eevee, I'm coming.' Harry thought. The words echoed in his head and brought back memories of when Eevee had disappeared from the pokemon center back in Sandgem Town.

'I'll find you, just like I found you then.'

* * *

**Earlier** **that day**

Team Rocket had followed Ash and his friends to the pokemon center and were hiding in a tree, thinking of how they would go about there next attempt at stealing, what they considered, the worlds strongest Pikachu. As they were watching the building they seen the group of trainers leaving the center, accompanied by a fourth person.

"Well there's a twerp of a different height." James said looking at the new face through his binoculars.

"What are they doing? " Jessie queried. Watching with her own binoculars as the group of trainers started walking to the battlefield.

" It looks like they're having a battle."

"I can see that," She remarked back exasperated. "I meant why is the twerpette battling and not the twerp?"

"Yeah isn't he normally the go to one when it comes to battling new people?" Meowth asked.

"Alright this is going to be a one on one contest style battle, understand?" Team Rocket heard the unknown twerp say and the twerpette agreeing to the terms.

"So their having a contest battle." James said, pointing out the obvious.

"Well that explains why she's battling and not the twerp."

"Wowza! Who's that Pokemon?!" Meowth suddenly shouted, surprising the other two. Jessie and James each pushed Meowths head down into the tree branch he was on.

"Quiet loudmouth, do you want them to hear us?" Jessie hissed in a whispered shout.

Grunting Meowth pushed his head up so he could continue looking back at where he had seen the unknown Pokemon with hearts practically popping out of his eyes.

"They got a grade-A cutie there."

"Humm?"

Looking up just as the battle started the two human members of the team seeing the unknown Pokemon the third member was currently gushing over.

" Mushy romantics aside Meowth does raise a valid question, I've never seen that Pokemon before. Let's consult the cards." James said pulling out his deck of pokemon information cards and started shuffling through them. "The name he said was Sylveon correct?"

"That's what the four eyed twerp called it." Jessie said watching the battle with growing interest.

"Well that's odd, I cant find it." James said looking at his cards in confusion, before putting them away and continued to watch the battle with his cohorts.

* * *

The trio had continued to watch the mock contest battle until the time ran out and the group when back inside, but not without eavesdropping in on their conversation.

"Did you hear that, a fairy-type pokemon, from this Kalos region place." Meowth said, looking to his cohorts.

"A pokemon like that has got to be as rare as they come. And you know what that means?"

"It would be the perfect gift for the boss."

" Are you out of your minds!?" Jessie shouted out, shocking Meowth and James out of there planning.

"What's got you all riled up?" Meowth hesitantly asked his more volatile team member.

"Think about it, you seem that battle. That Sylveon is the epitome of grace and style."

"I'm afraid I don't follow."

"Don't you get it," She snapped turning to James. "With that one of a kind cutie at my side, becoming Top Coordinator would be little more than a cake walk." She finished, imagining an image of herself as her alter ego; coordinator Jessilina, with Sylveon at her side as she was awarded the title and trophy after winning the Grand Festival. Then imagining herself sitting on a throne surrounded by fans, paparazzi and money, none of which actually came with the title.

"So for the sake of Jessilina becoming Top coordinator, stealing that Sylveon is now our number one goal." She declared, flames almost burning in her eyes.

Meowth and James both let out an exasperated sigh at their teammates antics knowing that she always got her way when these sorts of things came up.

"But what about the boss?" James asked, concerned about their employer and choosing to ignore his teammates delusions.

"We'll nab Pikachu along with Sylveon as a gift for the boss. Jessie gets her pink and we'll be in the pink."

"Brilliant, good thinking chum." James praised.

"Alright," Meowth said loudly getting Jess's attention, "It's time to get to work."

"Right." Jessie and James said in unison before the three jump down from the tree and headed for their balloon to get ready to make a quick pokemon grab and go.

* * *

**Present Time.**

Team Rocket laughed as they made their getaway on the wind.

"That when great, two pokemon in the bag and no twerp interference." Jessie commented.

" Don't count the Torchic before they hatch, look." Meowth said, pointing out of the basket to where Harry was chasing after them on the ground.

Harry was glaring up at the trio and glared even harder when he seen that they noticed him chasing after them. He could still feel his connection to Sylveon, along with its and Pikachus distress. He could also unfortunately feel the smug joy and satisfaction the Meowth was feeling before it was replaced with agitation at seeing him following them.

"Persistent isn't he, I'll get rid of him, Carnivine come on out-Oww"

"CarNiVine!"

Upon being let out the bug catcher pokemon immediately wrapped its leafy arms around its trainer and bit him on the head. Despite the situation Harry had to stop him self from laughing out loud at the sight. Despite the pain the pokemon was causing he could sense the affection it felt towards its trainer.

"I need to stop using that pecha berry shampoo," James quipped pulling the grass-type off his head. "Now teach that half sized twerp what happens when you cross us, use Bullet Seed."

"CarNiVine!" Opening its wide mouth it fired multiple glowing yellow seeds downward at their pursuer.

Harry tried to turn and dodge while running to avoid the incoming attack but ended up catching his foot on a rock on the ground, sending him rolling along the ground, but he luckily avoided getting hit by the Bullet Seed.

Harry let out a few coughs, the fall had knocked the wind out of him, as he tried pushing himself to his feet. Above him he heard the sound of the trio of thieves once again laughing and looked up to see the balloon had stopped. The three now mocking him.

"There, now you see what happens when you can't stay out of the way of grownups."

"You end up getting knocked down." Meowth finished where Jessie left off.

"Let's make sure the lesson sticks for good measure, Carnivine Bullet Seed once more." James called. Once again, Carnivine fired the attack at Harry, who was still a bit shaky on his feet after his fall.

"Staravia, Whirlwind!" Ash's voice called out.

Suddenly a large gust of wind blew forward and collided with the Bullet Seed in mid air before it could hit Harry. Looking up in the air, Harry seen that a Staravia was flying between him and the balloon, Ash coming to stand in front of him.

Harry, are you alright?" He heard Dawn ask, as she along with Brock came up beside him.

"Yeah, I'm find, just had a bit of a tumble." He assured.

"Oh great the regular twerps." Jessie grumbled

"Give us back our pokemon!" He heard Ash demand. "Staravia use Quick Attack,"

"StarAvia!"

Staravia suddenly flew at the balloon at a shocking speed leaving a white trail of energy behind it.

"Not so fast," Meowth said pushing a button on a remote control, and a panel on the side of the basket open and a mechanical arm shot out. The hand at the end made a fist and knocked the bird pokemon backwards with a loud pain filled cry.

"Staravia are you alright?" Harry asked.

The flying-type shook its head as it regained its senses and gave an affirmative cry.

Harry watched the scene unfold from behind, feeling absolutely useless, and not knowing what he could do to help Ash or get their pokemon back before it hit him.

"Why the hell didn't I think of this sooner." He chided himself, smacking his palm to his forehead and feeling like an absolute moron.

"What is it?" Brock asked.

"I just remembered something." Harry told him as he reached into his waist pouch and pulled out a pokéball.

"Murkrow I need your help."

"MurKrow?" The dark/flying-type looked around in question at all the unfamiliar faces around her after Harry released her.

"Oh wow a Murkrow." Dawn said pulling out her pokédex.

**Murkrow, the Darkness Pokémon. Many people believe that if you see a Murkrow at night, it will bring bad hides any shiny object it finds in a secret location. Murkrow and Meowth**   **loot one another's stashes.**

"Murkrow I need you to help Staravia to save the others ." Harry explained as Ash's Staravia blew closer to the newcomer

"StaStarStaravia." "MurMurkrow!"

The two avian pokemon chirped at one another briefly.

"Meowth, translate?" Jessie questioned.

Staravia is tellin' Murkrow that we are a bunch of crooks trying to make off with Pikachu and Sylveon. And Murkrow is getting its feathers in a ruffle saying that we can't take its friend." Meowth informed them.

_'Wait so that Meowth can actually understand and translate Pokemon speak? That's actually pretty cool.'_  Harry thought to himself, eyes wide at the prospect of being able to understand what his pokemon were saying.

"Alright Murkrow go help Sylveon and Pikachu."

"I don't think so feather brain" Meowth said pressing the button again, sending the mechanical arm at Murkrow this time.

"Murkrow, Feint Attack."

"MurKrow."

Before the mechanical arm could land the hit Murkrow suddenly disappeared.

"What where'd it go?" Jessie asked when they heard a cry of "Murkrow", come from the rear side of the balloon. Turning they seen Murkrow only a few feet away from the basket with, one of its wings glowing a dark purple color before it sliced through the top of the net connecting it to the basket, releasing Sylveon and Pikachu.

Harry could feel the relief of freedom coming from the two, followed by the shock they felt at suddenly falling from the sky.

"Staravia quick, catch 'em." Ash shouted.

"Star." Staravia cried in understanding as it swooped down catching Pikachu on it's back and grabbing Sylveon around the torso with its feet. Staravia struggled slightly under the wait of the fairy-type before regaining its balance.

"Oh No, there getting away. Quick do something." Jessie cried out at Meowth and James.

Alright, you mugs aren't getting away that easy." Meowth said pushing another button in the remote making another arm come out.

"Carnivine, stop their escape with Bullet Seed."

"Murkrow quick use, Haze." Harry called out.

Team Rocket had been so concerned with there lost 'prize' they had forgotten that Harry's Murkrow was still next to there balloon.

"Murkrow!" Opening her beak she let out plume of dark smoke, that enveloped the balloon and left the trio coughing and splintering

"Hey no fair, didn't we already do this? They copied us. "

"They should come up with there own plans"

"We should sue."

While they were trapped in their little smokescreen Staravia had made its way back down to the ground and released Sylveon and let Pikachu jump off its back.

"Sylveon thank goodness, I was so worried." Harry said running over to his partner and getting on his knees to hug it around the neck. A few tears slipping from his eyes in happiness and relief.

"Syl!" Sylveon wrapped it's ribbons around Harry's shoulders then down his arms.

"Pikachu you're alright." Ash said as he ran over to his own partner who scurried up to perch on his shoulder.

"Pika!" It cried out happy to be with its friend.

"Now time to deal with Team Rocket." Ash said as he turned to the floating glob of smoke that the crooks were still trying to find there way out of.

The smoke was suddenly blown away.

"There that's much better." Jessie said in relief.

"The twerps aren't the only ones who can steal ideas and as professionals at stealing we are much more proficient at it." James said

"That was a great idea using Dustox gust Jessie," Meowth praised. "Now let's get those two back before they get- Oh No the twerps already got em' back!" He cried out once he seen the Pikachu and Sylveon were already back with there respective trainers.

"Alright Pikachu time for some payback, use Thunderbolt. Staravia Whirlwind." Ash ordered.

'Sylveon, use Disarming Voice and Murkrow you use Night Shade." Harry called out as well

"PiKaChu!" "StarStarStar!" "Syl-Ve-Oooon~" "MuurKroooow~"

The combination of the attacks consisting of an electric bolt, a strong gale, a beam of hart-shaped sonic shockwave, and beam of red sonic shockwaves, all fired directly at the feline shaped balloon. The three teammates clutching each other, all wide eyed and fearfully babbling nonsense.

The attack hit the balloon causing a large smoky explosion, and sending the three flying along with there pokemon.

"No! There goes my sure fire ticket to Top Coordinator." Jessie cried mid flight.

"Look on the bright side Jess, we haven't lost anything and you can still compete and become top on your own." James tried to console her.

"What do ya mean we didn't loss anything" Meowth cut in "Our hard stolen pokemon got away and now-"

"We're Blasting Off Again" *ding* they finished together. As they disappeared into a star.

* * *

"So they go around stealing other people's Pokemon, but are determined to steal Pikachu from you?" Harry asked in disbelief. He was walking back to the center along with Ash and his friends, the three filling Harry in on who the three they had just met were.

"Yeah they've been trying to get Pikachu almost since I left home."

"Well why haven't you reported it to officer Jenny or something?"

"I have, I know they've even been arrested before, but they always seem to get away and come back after us somehow." Ash told him.

"I guess what they lack in, well everything else, they make up for in escape artistry." Brock chimed in, making Dawn and Ash chuckle but Harry just frowned. Was it really a good idea to take criminals targeting you so lightly. Of cores given his own history with people being after him and the things he did, he didn't really have much room to talk.

As the pokemon center came into view Dawn turned to Harry "So are Sylveon and Murkrow the only pokemon you have?"

"No I have two others. I can let you meet them If you want." Harry told her.

" I'd love to, and you can meet my pokemon too." Dawn said as the walked into the pokemon center

"You can meet our pokemon to, right Brock?" Ash added to their conversation.

"Yeah, sounds like fun. Harry are your other pokemon from the Kalos region to?" The oldest in the group asked.

"One of them is, the other I caught here in Sinnoh,"

"Is it another fairy-type?" Dawn asked, secretly hoping it was. Sylveon was one of the cutest pokemon she had ever seen and she wanted to know if it was a trait shared by all fairy-types.

"No it's not. Sylveon is my only fairy-type. "

"Oh?" Dawn said a little disappointed before she perked backup. "So you said you've u been in a contest before, what was it like?"

"Once I really got into the thick of it, it was one of the best things I've ever done! But when I first got there it was nerve-wracking. When I was behind the curtain onstage I was honestly convinced I'd made a huge mistake and when the curtain started lifting I..."

Harry started to tell Dawn, and the others, about his first contest, his voice fading as they walked down the hall and further into the pokemon center.

Down one of the adjoining hallways Paul stepped out looking down the way the four had gone, a speculative look on his face.

"A fairy-type? Huh, never heard of that." He said before walking back down the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out but work has been completely draining me lately, apparently I work at one of the few places that isn't closed due to the quarantine or I work for a cheap ass b**** who would rather shoot themselve in the foot then actually closed down or give us hazard pay. So the last few weeks we've basically cut our staff by half and almost every shift is down by like one to three people, and believe me working a fast food restaurant with just two employees in the entire store from 12AM to 5AM is not something I would wish on my worst enemy. Ok mini rant over
> 
> Okay I have some news about the paring, I still have no idea who I'm going to pair harry with but to clarify something I'm not pairing with Ash Paul or Alain.  
> Paul is just going to be a friend and occasional traveling companion  
> And Alain is just going to be like a distant and somewhat awkward older brother figure 
> 
> Thank you to everybody who has Kudo and commented on the story I really really love hearing what you have to say especially those of you that constantly comment on every new chapter it really feels good that people actually like what I have to write. I love you all. Remember don't leave without 😷 and if you can help it stay home🏠. Peace✌


End file.
